Un Padre Ashikabi
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Minato Sahashi es un joven padre criando a su pequeño hijo, que de un dia para el otro se involucra en un siniestro juego manejado por un demente, ¿podra seguir cuidando de su hijo mientras pelea junto a un harem de hermosas doncellas? Minato X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Un padre Ashikabi**

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.**

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿por que hah?, ¿Qué soy inservible dentro del Escuadrón Disciplinario?, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TRATAN DE DECIR CON ESO!, ¡YO SOY LA MAS FUERTE DE TODAS!-

Quien gritaba era una chica de apariencia adolescente, tenía el cabello largo de color rosa recogido en una cola de caballo lateral, vestía un kimono negro corto con una manga mas recortada y un moño grande de color rojo en mitad del cuerpo, el cual era delgado pero no muy desarrollado en especial su parte frontal en donde descansaban dos pechos de pequeño tamaño, los cuales siempre habian sido su Karma debido a que el resto de sus compañeras tenían pechos mas grandes que los suyos.

La joven, que se llamaba Benitsubasa, caminaba por la calle abarrotada de gente que debido al grito que pegara se habian detenido y la observaban como si pensasen que era una loca que habia escapado del psiquiátrico.

Dándose cuenta de esto, la pelirrosa les devolvió una mirada amenazante que contrario a su frágil apariencia imponía mucho miedo, lo que obligo a las personas a continuar con su camino sin decir nada.

Aun rumiando, la joven retomo sus pasos volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

``¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, yo era la mas adepta a Natsuo y me hubiese encantado ser su Sekirei, pero parece que eso no les importo y me desecharon por ser débil´´.

Hacia tan solo unos días ella aun trabajaba para la compañía multinacional más importante del país conocida como M.B.I, dentro de estas instalaciones el presidente de la Entidad, Minaka Hiroto, preparaba una especie de ''juego'' como a el le gustaba llamarlo.

Este juego consistía en que 108 seres peleasen entre si hasta que solo una de ellas quedase en pie.

Para mantener el orden del juego y que ninguno de los participantes se saliera de control se habia creado el Escuadrón Disciplinario, el cual estaba integrado por los que eran supuestamente los miembros mas fuertes de los 108 participantes.

Estos eran la Nº 04 Karasuba, la Nº 104 Haihane, ella quien era la Nº 105 y la Nº 08 y líder del grupo, Yume.

Sin embargo a Minaka, no le gusto que la plantilla tuviese tantos miembros decidiendo que con solo tres seria más que suficientes.

Con eso en mente solo quedaba saber quien de las cuatro quedaría afuera, no obstante las presencias de la líder Yume y la Nº 04 Karasuba eran tan indispensables para los planes del presidente que nadie las puso en duda, razón por la cual se termino simplificando el problema decidiéndose con una pelea entre la Nº 104 y la Nº 105.

La ganadora permanecería en el Escuadrón y la perdedora seria soltada en el juego como una participante más (si bien las Miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario también podían considerarse como tales).

A Benitsubasa no le importo demasiado la resolución del problema, despues de todo ella amaba pelear, y una confrontación contra Haihane definitivamente era una idea muy atractiva para ella, ademas de que obteniendo la victoria podía lucirse ante Natsuo quien era el sujeto que le gustaba y el elegido por el presidente para convertirse en el compañero de las chicas de la plantilla.

Sin embargo, ni en sus mas inútiles sueños se pudo imaginar que perdería contra Haihane y quedaría desterrada del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

Y ahí estaba, hacia tan solo unos días aun trabajaba para el M.B.I, en donde se quedo tan solo hasta que se pudo recuperar totalmente de las heridas de su pelea contra la Nº 104 y en ese momento solo vagaba por las calles sin rumbo obligada como cualquier otra participante a buscar a su compañero destinado.

La sola idea de tener que estar con otra persona que no era Natsuo hizo que se le retorcieran las tripas del disgusto en tanto sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de ponerse a llorar de frustración.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvieron que alejarme de Natsuo?- Murmuraba la chica con tristeza- ese maldito de Minaka- Gruño sintiendo como la melancolía dejaba paso a la ira- ¡nunca lo perdonareeeeeeeeee!

Brrruurr…

-¿Huh?-

La chica sorprendida miro aun lado y otro para tratar de localizar el origen del ruido.

Brrruurr…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez la chica se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de su propio estomago que rugía tan frustrado como ella por el echo de que no lo estaban alimentando.

-Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, no he comido nada desde que salí del edificio del M.B.I hoy en la mañana- Murmuro la chica un poco avergonzada.

Para su suerte, enfrente de ella se hallaba un restaurante, por lo general ella no entraría a cualquier lugar a menos que fuese de primera categoría, sin embargo no habia ningún otro sitio de comidas a la vista y sumado al hambre atroz que recién se percataba que tenia, la obligo a, al menos por esa vez, refrenar su orgullo y entrar al local que de todas maneras era un sitio, limpio y ordenado.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Ni bien entro eligió sentarse en el lugar mas apartado del resto de la clientela, no necesitaba juntarse con los humanos despues de todo.

Sin embargo, para subsistir le haría falta, quisiese o no, el interactuar con al menos uno de ellos, el camarero.

Benitsubasa levanto la vista para ver a un joven que se le acercaba, el chico que según calculo la joven, debía de tener alrededor de veinte años, tenia el cabello de color negro y ojos de un tono violáceo, vestido con un pantalón de pinza negro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un moño apretado en el cuello, su andar era elegante y su blanca sonrisa no desmerecía su apariencia.

Habia visto a Natsuo muchas veces con su traje impecable y su elegancia que tanto le gustaban, sin embargo y para su horror, se encontró pensando que este chico era incluso más atractivo, teniendo una apariencia más varonil que el compañero de las miembros de la plantilla disciplinaria.

``¿Pero que demonios?, ¡¿Qué diablos estas pensando idiota!, nadie puede superar la belleza de mi Natsuo´´ Pensó la chica cerrando un momento los ojos en tanto se imaginaba al hombre sonriéndole de forma afectuosa.

-Ejem…- Carraspeo el chico una vez llegado junto a ella tratando de regresarla a la realidad- ¿puedo servirle en algo señorita?.

Benitsubasa se ruborizo, avergonzada de su pequeño lapsus de ensueño esperando que el chico no se hubiese dado cuenta.

La pelirrosa observo la identificación ubicada en el lado izquierdo del pecho del joven en donde eran visibles las palabras, Minato Sahashi.

``Hmm, ¿Minato Sahashi?, ¿es ese su nombre?´´ Pensó la chica, quien inmediatamente ordeno su comida para recostarse en su asiento en tanto el camarero luego de una leve inclinación respetuosa se retiraba para traerle lo pedido.

Una vez sola, los pensamientos de la chica volvieron irremediablemente a su penosa situación actual, se sentía triste por haber sido descartada de esa manera tan poco digna, sin embargo lo que mas la entristecía era el echo de que Natsuo no habia reaccionado de ninguna manera a su expulsión de la plantilla, al hombre ni siquiera pareció importarle y mientras estuvo recuperándose en una habitación del hospital del M.B.I nunca recibió ni una visita ni un llamado de su parte.

-Ahhhh…- Suspiro con cansancio- al final parece que yo era la única que tomaba en serio la cosas…

Unos momentos despues el camarero regreso trayéndole su pedido el cual deposito delante de ella para luego sonreírle con amabilidad, y, mientras lo hacia los ojos de Benitsubasa conectaron con los suyos dilatándose al máximo cuando sintió un fuerte tirón dentro de su pecho, un repentino sonrojo abarcando el total de sus mejillas y un calor sofocante envolviéndole el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto el chico se retiro, el calor y las sensaciones dentro de su pecho se desvanecieron tan rápido como habian aparecido.

``¿Qu.. ¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue eso?´´ Pensó la chica totalmente aturdida sin poder quitar la vista de la espalda del joven camarero, ``¿Que demonios me acaba de pasar?.

Mientras duró la comida, la chica no pudo estarse tranquila, y aunque por fuera parecía estar en perfecto control de sus emociones mientras comía con un cierto aire indiferente, por dentro era un hervidero de emociones mezcladas echando de vez en cuando alguna que otra mirada ocasional al camarero que la habia atendido cuando este pasaba cerca sirviendo a los demás clientes.

Cuando termino su comida, la chica espero un momento a que el chico volviese a atenderla, sin embargo, y para su gran decepción, fue otro camarero quien acudió a su lado tomando su tarjeta VIP que le habian entregado en el M.B.I antes de su destierro.

``¿Huh? ¿En donde se metió ese sujeto?´´ Se preguntaba la pelirrosada buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada.

Pero para su enorme frustración no pudo ubicarlo y una vez regresado el camarero a devolverle su tarjeta, tuvo que reprimir una maldición pues con la cuenta pagada ya no tenia ninguna razón para estar allí, no quedándole mas remedio que retirarse del local.

Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre su marchara alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo tirando de el sin utilizar mucha fuerza pero aun asi, y quizás se debía a que habia sido tomado por sorpresa, el mozo trastabillo y termino cayéndose al suelo aun con su brazo en poder de la pelirrosa.

``Dios, los humanos son tan patéticos´´ Pensó la chica soltándolo en tanto lo miraba ponerse de pie.

-Disculpa, eh… el chico de recién… este… ¿esta en la cocina o algo asi?- Le pregunto con una voz mucho mas nerviosa de lo que pretendía.

-¿Huh?- Se sorprendió el camarero- ¿el chico de recién?.

-Humm, el… el que me atendió antes que usted…- Murmuro Benitsubasa tímidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer mientras volteaba la mirada.

-Ah, te refieres a Sahashi-san- Contesto por fin el hombre tras darse cuenta de a quien se refería- humm, no, su turno termino hace diez minutos y de seguro ya se habrá cambiado y retirado por la puerta de salida que usamos los empleados… - Le informo y de repente dio un brinco de sorpresa en tanto señalaba hacia la calle- …ah, hablando del rey de Roma, allí va.

Benitsubasa siguió con la vista hasta donde el hombre señalaba y pudo ver al chico llamado Sahashi, ahora vestido con ropas de calle, saliendo del callejón aledaño y mezclándose entre la multitud de personas que pululaban a esas horas.

-Si no te apuras lo perderás- Le dijo de repente el hombre sonriendo con picardía

-¿Qu.. ¡¿Queee?- Exclamo Benitsubasa sonrojándose- n.. ¡no se trata de eso!.

-Je, si por supuesto…- Murmuro el camarero evadiendo su mirada en tanto sonreía de lado.

``Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo busquen´´ Pensó el hombre divertido y un poco envidioso de la suerte de su compañero de trabajo ``Ciertamente es bastante peculiar la suerte que tiene con las mujeres y también… la mala suerte… es una pena que le haya pasado eso, una verdadera pena… espero que algún día pueda reponerse y rehacer su vida´´

El ver la mueca burlona del sujeto solo hizo que la chica se sulfurara aun mas por lo que decidió salir del lugar antes de terminar asesinándolo.

-Si tan solo no estuviese estrictamente prohibido el matar a civiles lo habría echo pedazos, por eso es que quería pertenecer al Escuadrón Disciplinario, a nadie le hubiese importado que asesinase a un humano siendo parte de ellos- Mascullo irritada en tanto sentía la brisa fresca de la tarde en su rostro, y al voltear la vista alrededor tratando de localizar al pelinegro se dio cuenta que este habia desaparecido.

-¿Huh?, ¿en donde se…- Empezó la chica antes de escuchar unos pequeños golpes detrás de ella, y al girar el rostro vio al camarero quien desde adentro del restaurante le señalaba hacia un lado en tanto movía los labios en los que la pelirrosa pudo leer, ''se fue por allá''.

El gesto solo aumento la furia de la joven quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle y sin agradecerle ni nada emprendió su camino… en la misma dirección por la que le habian indicado.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Una vez que logro localizarlo la chica continúo siguiéndolo tratando de que no se diese cuenta de su presencia. Aun no sabia el por que lo estaba siguiendo, pero quería saber la razón del por que habia reaccionado de esa forma tan violenta cuando el le habia sonreído, despues de todo ya antes Natsuo le habia sonreído de manera similar y nunca se habia sentido de esa manera.

Una sensación que le gustaba… y mucho.

La cantidad de gente a su alrededor era tal, que, cansada de estarse chocando a cada rato, se metió en un callejón y salto hacia la azotea del edificio mas cercano para de esa forma continuar siguiendo a su misterioso objetivo.

Luego de un poco mas de media hora, en la que el joven habia tomado un tren, en el que la chica que lo seguía debió colarse de forma rápida, habian llegado a un área menos poblada.

El chico continuo caminando sin notar en ningún momento que estaba siendo perseguido por una cierta pelirrosa, pero en ese momento un grupo de hombres le corto el paso rodeándolo y sacando un par de ellos unas navajas.

-Hey chico, quédate callado y entréganos todo el dinero que tengas- Lo amenazo uno de cabello largo con tatuajes que le cubrían ambos brazos.

El pelinegro se asusto, levantando los brazos delante suyo por puro reflejo defensivo.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué tenían que meterse estos tipos?, tch, malditos humanos, siempre tan inoportunos- Murmuro Benitsubasa con malhumor- sin embargo, ese tipo si que es débil- Agrego mientras observaba el rostro lleno de pánico del pelinegro.

No obstante lo asustado que se veia el chico no hizo nada de lo que le habian ordenado, permanecía quieto sin entregarles nada,…o quizás solo era que tenia tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía moverse.

De cualquier manera, la paciencia de los asaltantes tenia un limite y, al ver que el chico no les hacia caso la perdieron completamente y el de cabello largo se abalanzo sobre el asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiro al suelo y allí empezó a patearlo.

-¡Idiota!, ¡Te eh dicho que me entregues tu dinero! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Huuuuh?- Le gritaba mientras continuaba pateándolo- ¡Tu! ¡Rápido! sácale la mochila y larguémonos antes de que alguien venga.

Uno de los que estaba detrás del sujeto obedeció y se agacho junto al chico tomando la mochila y tirando de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando intento incorporarse la mochila no cedió y el tipo estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas.

-¡¿Qué?- El hombre dirigió su vista hacia el suelo para ver que el chico del restaurante se habia aferrado fuertemente a la mochila sujetándola para que no se la quitasen.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué diablos tratas de hacer?- Le dijo el jefe el de los tatuajes sorprendido- ¡Suelta eso imbecil!

Con más violencia que antes las patadas a las costillas, abdomen, torso e incluso en la cabeza se reanudaron, otros en tanto jalaban sus brazos tratando de separarlo del objeto.

No obstante esto, el chico seguía aferrado insistentemente a la mochila como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

-Este tipo… ¡No se suelta!- Mascullo el líder algo cansado, tomando un respiro de los golpes dejándole su lugar a otro.

A unos metros del lugar, la pelirrosa observaba todo con una mueca de desden puro.

-JA!, débil- Se burlo Benitsubasa dándole la espalda a la situación e iniciando su retirada- despues de todo Natsuo es el único humano digno en este planeta.

Sin embargo, no pudo dar mas de dos pasos, las voces de los hombres amenazando y pateando al chico mientras trataban de arrebatarle la mochila y los gruñidos de dolor del pelinegro mientras se resistía a entregárselas aferrándose a ella lo mas fuerte que podía se escuchaban con claridad impidiéndole moverse.

-¿Qué diablos?, muévete, ¡muévete!- Se gritaba asi misma tratando se dar otro paso fuera de la escena, la chica no sabia que era, pero algo no le permitía continuar avanzando, ignorar la situación y dejar al chico a su suerte, los sonidos a su espalda resonaban en sus oídos como un parlante puesto a máximo volumen- ¡Maldita sea!.

La chica finalmente pudo moverse, pero en vez de irse del lugar, se encontró llendo directamente hacia la escena y al llegar descargo su furia en el hombre que tenia mas cerca mandándolo a volar de un solo golpe.

El resto de los tipos, momentáneamente sorprendidos por la repentina intrusión de la chica detuvieron su ataque al pelinegro tirado en el suelo.

Y al ver de quien se trataba se miraron unos a otros sonriéndose con malicia, al parecer olvidando completamente que acababa de mandar a volar a uno de sus compañeros.

Dejando el ataque al pelinegro, los hombres empezaron a rodear a la chica, todos ellos con una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción en la cara.

-Oy, Oy, miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo el tipo de las cicatrices relamiéndose de gusto en tanto no quitaba la mirada del cuerpo menudo de la pelirrosa- Je je je, hey pequeña, ¿eres muy bonita lo sabias?

La chica no respondio, tan solo se quedo quieta, observando a todos con el más profundo desagrado.

-Hey, la chica no esta nada mal- Murmuro uno.

-Si, tiene un buen trasero je je je- Le respondio otro ubicado detrás de la pelirrosa.

-Aunque sus pechos son pequeños ja ja ja ja-

-¿A quien le importa?- Murmuro el líder- mientras los tenga, el tamaño es lo de menos

El sujeto alargo una mano tratando de tocarle los pechos solo para ser rechazado abruptamente por un manotazo de la chica.

-¿A quien diablos piensas que intentas tocar?- Gruño molesta por la intención del hombre que le producía ganas de vomitar, asi como por los comentarios hirientes hacia sus atributos delanteros.

-Oh ho, la niña tiene agallas- Se burlo el tipo sonriendo- como se esperaba de una pecho plano, se dice que son las de carácter mas fuerte.

Un pequeño clic se pudo escuchar dentro del cerebro de la chica.

``¿Pecho plano?´´.

-Tu… - Dijo con vos temblorosa por la ira- ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PECHO PLANO MALDITO BASTARDO?

Y golpeando al tipo de los tatuajes en el rostro lo estrello violentamente contra una pared.

-¿Qu…-

El resto de los asaltantes se quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión al ver semejante muestra de fuerza.

-Y ahora, ¿Quién es el siguiente?- Pregunto Benitsubasa con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro en tanto hacia crujir sus dedos con fuerza.

Segundos despues, los demás se vieron forzados a acompañar a su líder a los reinos de la inconciencia cortesía de los ''delicados'' puños de la chica.

-Hump, ¿hasta cuando pretendes estar ahí tirado?- Pregunto de golpe Benitsubasa dirigiéndose al golpeado muchacho que aun sujetaba contra su pecho la mochila que habia defendido con su cuerpo.

El chico, que se habia quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión reacciono levantando la mirada y observándola con precaución.

``Esta chica… es la del restaurante´´ Pensó al reconocerla, en ese momento le habia parecido una chica muy bonita a pesar de las extrañas ropas que llevaba, pero en esos momentos solo le parecía estar ante un violento asesino que podía matarlo si llegaba a abrir la boca ``un momento, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?, desde el restaurante es una buena distancia eh… ¿acaso me siguió?´´.

La pelirrosa vio su gesto, interpretándolo correctamente al saber que de seguro debía de haberla reconocido.

-¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?- Gruño molesta- ¡yo no soy una acosadora!.

``¿Ehhhh?, ¿Entonces realmente me siguió?, ¿y en serio? ¿Es eso algo que una persona pueda ser capaz de decir despues de seguirme por tantos kilómetros?´´ Se pregunto mentalmente el muchacho, sin embargo, de ninguna forma se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, mucho menos despues de haber visto lo que hizo con esa pandilla de rufianes.

Molesta por la actitud del joven, Benitsubasa decidió tomar las cosas por mano propia y se le acerco tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba y tirando de el tratando de levantarlo.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro interpretando erróneamente la acción y pensando que quizás la chica pretendía golpearlo reacciono tratando de resistirse clavando sus zapatos en el suelo lo que llevo a que volviese a caer de espaldas al suelo.

La chica fue tomada por sorpresa y al estar agarrada de la chaqueta del hombre termino cayéndose con el quedando encima suyo a escasos centímetros unos del otro.

Y al instante el mismo calor infernal que sintiera en el restaurante volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo, totalmente abrumada, la chica sintió a su alocado corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo haciéndose cada vez mas y mas agobiante.

``O- Otra vez, este sentimiento… ¿Qu.. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?´´ Pensaba la confusa mente de la pelirrosa en tanto clavaba los ojos en los labios del chico, relamiéndose en un repentino y salvaje deseo de besarlos.

Por su parte, el aun mas sorprendido pelinegro, se encontró a la chica encima suyo, su pequeño cuerpo irradiando un enorme calor al tacto, calor que lo hizo reaccionar de una manera insospechada, pues en vez de preocuparse por la salud de la pelirrosa, sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza y empezar a sudar del nerviosismo en tanto sentía una inquietante emoción que empezó a palpitar en su pecho.

``¿Qué… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué de repente esta chica se comporta de esta manera tan extraña?´´ Se preguntaba el chico con la mente trabajando a mil por hora en busca de una respuesta lógica a esa inexplicable situación.

-No.. no puedo mas…- Susurro la chica con un hilo de voz en medio de jadeos y con el rostro completamente rojo- es demasiado… demasiado calor… no lo soporto… tu… haz que se detenga…

El pelinegro no dijo nada, o mejor dicho no pudo, cuando sin darle tiempo a un segundo pensamiento, los labios de la pelirrosa se posaron sobre los suyos.

Todo sucedió en un instante.

Si el chico, luego de que la Pelirrosa aplastara a unos matones que quisieron asaltarlo, quisiera golpearlo a el también para caerse encima suyo, empezar a actuar como si estuviese en llamas y besarlo, habia llenado a la extraña situación de los mas raros y curiosos epítetos que su mente era capaz de suministrarle, ya no supo como definirla cuando vio, con los ojos a punto de salírseles un par de hermosas alas de luz carmesí que crecieron de la espalda de la joven.

Y luego de eso, todo se volvió blanco, quizás era por la situación tan rara que estaba experimentando, quizás era por el cansancio físico que se acumulo en su cuerpo debido a la paliza que recibiese hacia tan solo unos minutos, pero el pelinegro no resistió un segundo más y se desmayo.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-Oye, despierta… - Llamaba una voz femenina- despierta… ¡DESPIERTA!.

El último grito dio resultado como, Minato Sahashi abrió sus ojos de golpe retornando al mundo real.

-¿Qu.. ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿En donde estoy?- Murmuraba confuso mientras se sujetaba la cabeza que parecía iba a estallarle del dolor.

El pelinegro echo una mirada a su alrededor intentando identificar el lugar, dándose cuenta de que aun estaba en ese callejón, los matones aun tirados por todas partes, y al hacerlo, sus ojos se posaron en una pelirrosa sentada a su lado, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, tomándose las piernas con sus brazos y la cabeza gacha.

``Esta chica… ah…´´ Y en ese momento lo recordó todo, el intento de robo, la golpiza, la aparicion repentina de la chica y por ultimo… el beso.

Inconcientemente el chico llevo levanto mano tocándose los labios en los que aun podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de los labios femeninos.

``Ah, sido un tiempo desde que me bese con una chica´´ Pensó el joven con un tenue sonrojo.

A su lado, Benitsubasa se sentía partida al medio, por un lado la embargaba una emoción extraña de felicidad, y por el otro lado sentía una enorme tristeza que casi le daban ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Todo habia sucedido demasiado rápido para ella y aun le costaba asimilarlo, el hecho era que ella acababa de encontrar a su compañero, lo que significaba que tendría que olvidarse de Natsuo para siempre, si… definitivamente todo habia sucedido muy rápido.

-¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué hice?...- Murmuraba una y otra vez.

-Este, humm, ¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto el chico de forma tímida preocupado por que la chica se veia algo triste.

Benitsubasa salio de su leve apoplejía para devolverle la mirada, y ni bien lo hizo su corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza, haciéndola enrojecer y desviar la cara avergonzada.

``Ah, cierto, este tipo ahora es mi Ashikabi´´ Pensó la chica ``entonces es normal que sienta este tipo de cosas por el, pero aun asi…´´

-Bu.. Bueno, no se lo que paso pero…- El chico se levanto muy lentamente a causa de los dolores terribles de su cuerpo y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta de donde estaba la chica.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le pregunto esta de repente parándose y situándose a su lado, como casi siempre tenia una mirada molesta en el rostro.

-¿Do.. ¿Dónde? Pu.. pues a mi casa.. yo-

-¿Y pretendías dejarme aquí?- Le dijo con un leve tono de regaño.

-¿Huh?, bueno, este…-

-Dios, ¿Por qué tenia que tocarme este sujeto como mi Ashikabi?- Se dijo a si misma palmeándose el rostro con impaciencia.

-¿Ashi…kabi?- Musito el chico confundido- ¿Qué es…

En ese momento el celular de Minato sonó con fuerza llamando su atención y tras tomarlo y abrirlo, contesto.

-FELICITACIONES MINATO SAHASHI-KUN- Bramo una voz desde el otro lado de la pequeña pantalla, allí un hombre de cabello blanco y ropas a juego con su pelo le sonreía de forma amistosa- ¡has tenido la maravillosa suerte de convertirte en el compañero de una Sekirei!.

-¿Sekirei?, ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Como? ¿Aun no le has contado nada Benitsubasa-kun?, mal echo, mal echo, con esos ánimos no llegaras demasiado lejos- Le dijo el hombre a la pelirrosa al lado del chico.

Este volvió la mirada a la chica para preguntarle si sabia de lo que el hombre estaba hablando cuando, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver el rostro contorsionado de ira de la chica que miraba la pantalla con mucho odio.

-Como sea- Continuo el hombre de manera jovial- déjame introducirme, mi nombre es ¡Minaka Hiroto!

-¿Quién?-

El sujeto no se esperaba esa respuesta cayendo cómicamente al suelo quedando un momento fuera de la pantalla para luego volver.

-¡Minaka Hiroto!, el presidente del M.B.I- Le informo en tono molesto.

-¿Ehhhh?, ¿el presidente del M.B.I?- Se sorprendió el chico.

-Te tomo tu tiempo, sabes, deberías salir un poco de la monotonía de su triste vida Minato-kun- Le dijo sonriendo para instantes despues ponerse serio cuando agrego- aunque bueno, despues de lo que te paso tampoco se te puede culpar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Dejando eso de lado Minato-kun, déjame explicarte un par de cosas- Se le adelanto en tono teatral- ''El Plan Sekirei'', ese es el nombre del juego en el que estas participando, un juego muy sencillo con reglas muy sencillas, 108 Sekireis pelearan y pelearan y pelearan, y el Ashikabi de la ultima Sekirei que quede en pie tendrá el destino del mundo en sus manos- termino en una forma que quizás considerase emocionante.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?- Fue lo único que se le escapo de los labios del joven.

``¿Pelearan y pelearan y pelearan hasta que solo quede una? ¿Acaso esta hablando de asesinatos y muertes?´´ Pensó el pelinegro sintiendo una repentina furia ``¿tiene este tipo una idea de lo que se siente perder a un ser querido?´´

El hombre en el teléfono se percato del cambio en el rostro del chico, lo que le llevo a sonreír aun más que antes.

-No todo es de color rosa en el mundo Minato-kun- Le dijo- la verdadera felicidad viene despues de conocer el verdadero dolor y salir adelante luego de superarlo.

El chico se quedo quieto, tan solo apretando los dientes con furia e impotencia.

-Oh cierto! Casi me olvidaba- Exclamo el hombre dándose una palmada desenfadada en la cabeza- no importa si esto te gusta o no, el echo es que ya estas adentro y este juego es un secreto, por tal motivo si llegases a divulgar algo de esto a alguien que no este directamente involucrado con la situación, el M.B.I se vera en la obligación de intervenir con toda su fuerza y medios ¿has entendido?- Y sin esperar una respuesta saludo con la mano y se despidió dando por finalizada la comunicación.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Minato iba caminando por la calle luego de salir por fin de ese callejón, el cuerpo aun le dolía por lo que iba a paso lento, normalmente en esa situación cualquiera se estaría dirigiendo a un hospital, sin embargo el necesitaba desesperadamente volver a su departamento lo mas rápido que pudiese.

Su propio problema personal envió a un costado de su mente los inconvenientes recientes, Sekirei Plan o lo que fuera podría pensar en eso luego de llegar a su casa.

Y por tal motivo se habia olvidado de la linda chica de cabello rosa con la que se habia besado en el callejón, hasta que unos pasos detrás suyo le advirtieron que no iba caminando solo.

Y al volver levemente la cabeza la vio, la chica caminaba lentamente a su ritmo permaneciendo detrás en tanto lo observaba todo el tiempo, como si le preocupase que el pelinegro se fuese a derrumbar de un momento a otro debido a su cuerpo agotado y maltrecho y ella estaría lista para alcanzarlo antes de que impactase con el suelo.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que tenia confuso al chico.

``¿Me esta siguiendo de nuevo?´´ Pensó, ``No, no, no, seguramente el lugar al que quiere ir esta por este mismo camino´´ Se dijo tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Convenciéndose a si mismo que esa era la razón, prefirió callar sus opiniones y continuar su camino.

Pero, luego de caminar al menos unas 10 cuadras habiendo doblado ya dos veces y ver que la pelirrosa aun seguía detrás de él empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

-E.. Este, ¿tu casa queda por aquí?- Le pregunto tratando de no sonar demasiado asustado.

-¿Casa?, no tengo una- Le respondio de forma seca.

El chico paso saliva con dificultad al escuchar la respuesta.

``¿Eh, una indigente?, ¿Entonces era por eso que me estaba siguiendo? ¿Estaba detrás de un hogar? eh, espera un segundo, si no tiene una casa, significa que no tiene dinero, entonces ¿se fue del restaurante sin pagar?´´

-E.. este ¿sabes? Hay ciertos sitios en los que las personas sin hogar van para poder conseguir una casa- Murmuro con la extraña sensación de que estaba diciendo algo sin sentido.

-¿Huh? ¿De que diablos estas hablando? ¿Para que iría a un sitio como ese?- Le contesto ceñuda.

-Bueno, si no tienes dinero, este…-

-¿Huh?- Volvió a repetir su asombro- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quién a dicho que no tengo dinero?- Le grito sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo y mostrándosela, viendo el chico que era una tarjeta VIP con saldo ilimitado del M.B.I.

``¿Eh, esta chica tiene alguna especie de conexión con el M.B.I?, bueno, ciertamente parecía conocer a ese sujeto pero, en ese caso ¿Por qué parecía tenerle tanto odio?... bueno, puedo entender un poco su odio… aunque los motivos puedan ser diferentes´´.

-Pero si tienes tanto dinero ¿para que me sigues a mi casa?... –Pregunto Minato- fácilmente puedes comprarte la tuya propia.

-Tu- La chica castañeaba los dientes y apretaba los puños claramente irritada, haciendo que el chico se alejara unos metros de ella por miedo a su enojo- ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que el presidente dijo hace rato?

-¿El Presidente? Hmm, ¿te refieres a ese demente?-

-Hmm, no objetare nada en contra de eso- Murmuro la chica con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios que rápidamente suprimió.

-Si, bueno, escuche que dijo algo acerco de un ''Plan Sekirei'' o algo por el estilo-

-Asi es, este plan Sekirei consiste en una gra batalla entre 108 Sekireis esparcidas por toda la capital y yo soy una de ellas- Le informo.

-¿Tu?-

-Si, las Sekireis son liberadas por toda la ciudad para buscar a sus compañeros llamados Ashkabis, en este caso tu eres mi Ashikabi-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, Tu…- Mascullo la chica tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-¿Pero como? No recuerdo haber firmado ningún papel raro que me hiciese participar en algo tan estupido como esto-

-Tonto, no es necesario firmar ninguna de esas cosas- Le dijo- para entrar lo único que debes hacer es marcar a una Sekirei como tuya y es todo- Continuo Benitsubasa desviando sus ojos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Marcar?- Pregunto el pelinegro cada vez mas confundido.

-E.. es.. ¡Escucha!- Grito de pronto la pelirrosada que se veia avergonzada- pa.. para hacer a una Sekirei tuya lo que se debe hacer es tener contacto con ella a tra.. través de un be.. beso, eso es, so.. solo debes, be.. besarla y la Sekirei sera tuya- Para ese momento Benitsubasa tenia los ojos cerrados y la cara completamente roja.

-¿Un beso?- Se extraño el chico, recordando entonces el beso que habian compartido y… las alas de luz- o sea que si te beso ¿te conviertes en mi Sekirei?.

-Exactamente… aunque solo sirve una vez, la Sekirei sera marcada por el primero que la bese y se quedara con esa persona para siempre-

-Humm, esta historia me parece un poco demasiado increíble como para creer en ella- Dudo Minato.

-Bien, en ese caso solo debo de mostrarte que todo es verdad, ¿no es asi?- Decidió la chica.

-Si, pero ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No creo que sea fácil creer en eso y Mmm…-

Benitsubasa se le habia acercado de golpe, habia tomado su rostro con ambas manos y habia procedido a besarlo, instantes despues las alas de luz carmesí que ya viera en el callejón volvieron a aparecer ante la vista atónita del pelinegro.

-Entonces no fue ninguna alucinación – Susurro Minato luego de separarse de la chica.

-¡¿Eso habías pensado?- Le grito Benitsubasa molesta.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Luego de haber convencido a su Ashikabi, este ya no puso mas reparos aceptando que viviesen juntos a partir de ese momento, por lo que en ese instante se encontraban de pie delante del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía el chico.

-¿Aquí es donde vives?- Le pregunto la chica claramente disgustada con al ambiente del lugar.

-Ah, s.. si- Musito el Ashikabi avergonzado, decidió no comentar que anteriormente vivía en una casa mucho mas grande… hasta que sucedió eso…

En ese momento, la puerta de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso se abrió saliendo de ella una mujer mayor un tanto rolliza que caminaba a paso lento descendiendo una escalera que comunicaba los cuartos del segundo piso con los del primero.

Inmediatamente el pelinegro se le acerco hasta situarse a su lado, la mujer lo miro un instante sus ojos deteniéndose en la ropa sucia y maltratada del chico.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?, ¿Llegaste demasiado tarde?-

-¿Eh?- En el rostro del chico se pudo ver un pequeño matiz de miedo cruzando por sus ojos- ¿tarde? ¿en donde esta?- La mirada del pelinegro se desvió hacia la puerta por la que la mujer acababa de salir e instintivamente intento subir las escaleras solo para ser detenido bruscamente por la mujer.

-El dinero- Ordeno tendiendo la mano- y como llegaste tarde agregare una pequeña cuota de 25.000 yenes.

-¿Qué? Eso es demasiado…- Protesto el chico.

-¿Demasiado?, ¿crees que en algún otro lugar te dejarían tenerlo? JA! No me hagas reír y ahora paga o no te haré mas el favor de cuidarlo- Volvió a ordenarle.

El chico bajo la mirada derrotado y tomando su mochila, la abrió y de dentro saco un pequeño sobre algo arrugado por las acciones en el callejón.

-Aquí tiene- Murmuro- ahí solo esta lo acordado, los 25.000 se los daré a parte mas tarde.

-Ok- Estuvo de acuerdo la mujer tomando el dinero y sonriendo satisfecha.

Benitsubasa solo observaba sintiéndose muy molesta por lo que estaba viendo.

``¿Quién es esta mujer y por que diablos este idiota se deja tratar de esa manera?´´ Pensaba furiosa apretando los puños sintiendo muchas ganas de mandar a volar a esa bruja ``Y ahora veo por que defendía con tanto ahínco esa estupida mochila´´

Su pequeño movimiento llamo la atención de la mujer quien se percato de su presencia.

-¿Quién es esta mujer?- Le pregunto a Minato- espero que no sea…

-No, no, claro que no, ella solo es mi, mi, ¡mi prima! Si eso es, es mi prima que vino a visitarme je je je- Mintió el chico diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Prima eh? bien si es eso no hay ningún problema- Dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros- ya puedes subir… ah!, y mándale saludos de mi parte a tu mujer je je je- Agrego con una sonrisa perversa antes de marcharse.

El chico trago saliva en el tono de la mujer y luego de que ella desapareciera de la vista se apresuro a subir a su habitación seguido de Benitsubasa que se veia muy, muy, pero muy molesta.

-¿Pa.. ¿Pasa algo, Benitsubasa?- Le pregunto el chico titubeante.

-Esa mujer dijo, ''mándale saludos de mi parte a tu mujer je je je'', ¿Qué diablos quiso decir con ''tu mujer'' huuuuh?-

-Ah, bueno, no, en realidad ella no quiso decir eso…- Trataba de explicarse el pelinegro.

-¿Y por que te dejas pisotear de esa forma tan humillante?- Volvió a interrogarlo ahora realmente irritada.

Sobre ese punto Minato y su Sekirei finalmente llegaron a la habitación entrando por la puerta.

-Bueno, a veces es necesario por el bien de los que amamos a agachar la cabeza y aceptar ese tipo de cosas- Murmuro el chico con un tono triste- sin embargo, cuando vuelves a casa y ves su sonrisa es mas que suficiente para soportar eso y mucho mas.

-¿Huh? ¿A quien te refieres?-

Al momento de decir eso llegaron a un cuarto siendo recibidos por un llanto estridente que provenía de la única cama de la habitación.

Y allí, tendido de espaldas reposaba un pequeño bebe de alrededor de seis o siete meses, tenia una pequeña mata de cabello negro como Minato y al acercarse vio un par de enormes y hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Balbuceaba la pelirrosa asombrada.

Minato suspiro aliviado al ver al bebe en su cama y tras sonreír contento se acerco y lo tomo en sus brazos para mostrárselo de cerca a Benitsubasa.

-Kyotaro, te presento a Benitsubasa, tu nueva madre… Murmuro divertido viendo la expresión de absoluta perplejidad de la chica, en tanto el niño sonreía feliz en los brazos del pelinegro- Benitsubasa, te presento a Kyotaro Sahashi, mi pequeño hijo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Ehhh? ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?...-

**#º-#########- Aº-SSSSSSSSS #º-#########**

**Hola, ¿como están? espero que bien, acá me les aparezco para presentarles otra de mis historias (con esta ya tengo cinco je je je), y mi segunda de Sekirei que espero les agrade.**

**En cuanto a la historia, ¿que puedo decir?, nada realmente importante ja ja ja ja. tan solo que la idea me vino despues de leer y mirar tanto Belzebub (mi tercer manga favorito justo un escalón por encima de Sekirei que es mi cuarto manga favorito, One Piece y Katekyo Hitman Reborn en el primero -lejos- y segundo lugar respectivamente y Gintama en el quinto lugar para completar mi Top 5 Personal XD).**

**Bueh, volviendo al tema, pensé hacer una historia en donde Minato tuviera que pasar por las peripecias del Plan Sekireis (dar alas a bellísimas Sekireis incluido) mientras continua con su labor de padre dedicado ¿podrá ser capaz de hacer eso? Hmmm, veremos, veremos.**

**Bien, hasta aquí mis pensamientos sobre la historia, ahora les toca a ustedes, decir si les gusta o no a través de un pequeñísimo Review que sabré agradecer, eso es todo por el momento ¿nos veremos en el capitulo 2? eso solo depende de ustedes, Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Padre Ashikabi**

**Capitulo 2: Un padre solitario.**

''Esto debe ser una broma'' o ''esto no puede estar pasando'' eran el tipo de pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de una muy sorprendida Benitsubasa cuando de repente se encontró con un bebe de seis a siete meses en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?- Grito la chica.

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Quién es este niño?- Volvió a gritar en tanto regresaba al bebe a los brazos de su padre.

-¿Quién?, eh.. bue.. bueno, como te dije es.. es mi hijo…- Balbuceo Minato, algo preocupado por la reacción de la pelirrosa.

-¿Tu hijo?-

``Asi que no escuche mal la primera vez´´ Pensó la chica con irritación, la cual solo aumento al darse cuenta de algo muy importante ´´es.. espera un segundo… si el niño es su hijo, significa que él tiene una pareja con la que han tenido indudablemente que haber echo esto y aquello y…´´

Ella no era tonta, si bien nunca lo habia experimentado personalmente, conocía muy bien, gracias a esos doujins que leyera en sus ratos libres, como era el proceso de crear bebes, y conforme iba pensándolo, la joven iba llenándose de una rabia inexplicable que la hizo apretar los dientes y cerrar sus puños con furia,

-¿Quién es ella?- Susurro con una voz suave y contenida.

-Eh.. ¿ella?, ¿a quien te…-

-¡La madre del niño!, ¡¿Quién es y donde esta?-

Ante esas palabras, el rostro de Minato se ensombreció y sus ojos tomaron un tinte de profunda tristeza.

-Ella… ya no esta aquí…- Musito.

-¿Huh?-

-Murió… al dar a luz…-

Inmediatamente, la furia de Benitsubasa desapareció, siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento de culpa al ver la tristeza y depresión que tomo el rostro de su Ashikabi al evocar recuerdos tan funestos de su pasado.

-Lo.. lo siento.. yo no…-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- La corto Minato de forma suave en tanto su rostro recobraba su buen estado de ánimo- ya pasaron siete meses de eso…

``Eso no es mucho tiempo´´ Reflexiono Benitsubasa sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta y no obstante eso, una pequeña parte de ella, sentía alegrarse con la noticia, ''la desgracia de uno es la felicidad de otro, supongo que esto podría encajar con ese refrán´´

Sin haber llegado a conocerla, Benitsubasa sentía celos de esa mujer, con solo ver la reacción de su Ashikabi ante la mención de la dichosa fallecida, ella bien podría decir que Minato quiso mucho a su mujer con la cual hasta tuvieron un hijo, y eso era justo lo que llenaba a la pelirrosa de una gran irritación, al tiempo que se aliviaba de saber que su mayor rival no existiese.

Por supuesto, aun quedaba su recuerdo, pero Benitsubasa estaba segura de que podía hacer que Minato la olvidara y que tan solo pensase en ella.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Mientras tanto, en el edificio principal del M.B.I.

-HA HA HA HA, listo, con esto ya podemos empezar- Exclamo Minaka Hiroto mientras oprimía varios teclados con la sonrisa de un niño pequeño en su rostro- HA HA HA Haaaaaa!- De repente el hombre sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que interrumpió su risa y lo mando de bruces al suelo.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE HACES?- Le grito una mujer de cabello gris muy enojada- ¿Quién te ah dado el derecho de involucrar a Minato en esto?

-Ah, ¡Takami-kun!… tan violenta como siempre…- Murmuro el hombre.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y responde Minaka- Lo amenazo la mujer- ¿Por qué has metido a Minato en esto?

-¿Huh?, ¿Por qué me hablas como si hubiese sido mi culpa el que una Sekirei que hace tan solo un par de días trabajaba para mi, fuese echada del Escuadrón Disciplinario, ni bien saliera reaccionara a cierto pelinegro y lo hiciese su Ashikabi eh? – Le pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa- créeme, eso a sido tan sorpresivo para mi como estoy seguro lo fue para ti HA HA HA HA.

-Pues no te ves muy sorprendido que digamos- Comento la mujer reteniendo sus ganas de volver a golpearlo

-Ah bueno, las expectativas que genera un juego como este siempre producen ciertas situaciones, que uno secretamente a tenido la esperanza de que sucediesen HA HA HA-

Sin embargo, la mirada de muerte que le dirigió la peligris lo obligo a dejar de reírse por temor a un nuevo golpe de su parte.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- Continuo la mujer luego de serenarse un poco.

-¿Hacer?- Inquirió el hombre en tono sorpresivo- no se a que te refieres Takami-kun, como el presidente del M.B.I y el Maestro del juego, mi tarea tan solo se basa en la observación de los protagonistas HA HA HA, a partir de ahora lo que ellos hagan, excepto si intentan romper las reglas, ya no es de mi incumbencia.

-¿Estas diciendo que no harás nada?-

-Entiendo tu punto de vista Takami-kun, pero por mi parte no puedo demostrar favoritismo hacia nadie… eso seria demasiado injusto con los demás participantes, ¿no lo crees?-

Takami se callo, apretando los dientes con rabia en tanto rumiaba su disgusto por la situación.

-Ademas… ¿no piensas que esto seria beneficioso para el?- Le pregunto de improviso Minaka- incluso tu habías deseado que le sucediese algo que rompiera con su infelicidad…- Le recordó.

-Eso es cierto- Reconoció la mujer- pero nunca tuve en mente algo como esto para sacarlo de su depresión…

-HA HA HA, no te preocupes tanto Takami-kun, el muchacho es fuerte, seguro que podrá con esto-

-¿Y que si no puede?-

-Bueno, las reglas del juego prohíben tajantemente dañar a los Ashikabis, y dudo mucho que algún idiota se arriesgue a enemistarse con el M.B.I y el Escuadrón Disciplinario-

-No me refiero a su bienestar físico y lo sabes- Le dijo Takami elevando el tono de voz- y también sabes que hay ciertas heridas que son muy difíciles de sanar… el ya ah pasado por ese sentimiento de perdida una vez y… si le ocurriese de nuevo quien sabe como terminaría afectado…

-Pues en ese caso, lo único que debes hacer es tener fe en el ¿no es asi?- Sonrió el presidente- en el… y en aquellas a quienes les toque como ''sus compañeras''.

-…-

La mujer no dijo nada, soltando un largo suspiro antes de volverse al hombre y cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto ¿estas seguro de que eso fue lo mejor?- Le pregunto en referencia a la comunicación telefónica que este sostuvo con Minato- fácilmente puedo decirte que no has causado una primera gran impresión en el.

-HA HA HA, ¿pero que estas diciendo Takami-kun?, ¡por supuesto que eh causado una gran impresión en el!-

-Las impresiones negativas no cuentan como una posibilidad de acercarte a alguien…- Murmuro la mujer nuevamente irritada.

-¿Estas segura?, una impresión sigue siendo una impresión…-

-¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO?-

En ese momento una alarma sonó por todo el recinto llamando la atención de ambos, e inmediatamente el hombre volvió a su asiento, tecleando rápidamente unos botones con lo que una enorme pantalla enfrente de él se encendió de golpe mostrando a una pareja que corría desesperadamente por las calles.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa mi pequeño pajarito?- Sonrió el hombre prendiendo otra pantalla en donde se veia un mapa entero de la ciudad, que mostraba dos puntos dirigiéndose a uno de los puentes que daban a una de las salidas de la capital- no, no, no, mi pequeña ave, aun es muy pronto para que extiendas tan imprudentemente tus alas, Takami-kun, ¿te importaría llamar a los miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario?

-No creo que haga falta- Le respondio esta observando detrás del presidente.

Este se volteo para ver a dos mujeres de pie devolviéndole la mirada.

Una de ellas, la más alta, tenía el cabello de color gris atado en una larga cola de caballo, vestía una capa de color gris sobre un ajustado traje negro, sonreía divertida en tanto apoyaba la espalda sobre el marco de la entrada.

La otra, que permanecía de pie al lado de la peligris, tenia un largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, iba vestida de la misma manera que su compañera, lo cual acentuaba mucho más el enorme tamaño de sus pechos, tenia una mirada fría en su rostro, la cual iba dirigida al presidente y su acompañante.

-Oh, Yume, Karasuba- Las saludo Minaka a la castaña y a la peligris respectivamente sin perder su sonrisa- justo a quienes deseaba ver.

-Si, hemos escuchado las alarmas y vinimos para enterarnos de que se trataba- Murmuro Yume de forma seria dirigiendo sus fríos ojos a la pantalla.

-¿Otro par de imbeciles tratando de escapar?- Sonrió Karasuba- nunca aprenden.

-Asi es- Contesto Minaka- como pueden ver, estos inquietos pajaritos tratan de librarse de la hermosa jaula de oro que les di, y de ninguna forma podremos permitir eso.

-No se preocupe- Susurro Yume al tiempo que las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban- absolutamente nadie se escapara de la cuidad de Tokio mientras yo este a cargo del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- Se alegro Minaka, en tanto Yume se daba la vuelta para retirarse.

-Sin embargo, algo de ese nivel no merece mi atención- Continuo la castaña antes de volverse a su compañera- la Nº 104 es mas que suficiente para hacerse cargo de esos dos, Karasuba… encárgate de avisarle.

-Oh, tan escalofriante como siempre- Jadeo la peligris observándola con una mirada sádica y hambrienta- me hierve la sangre cada ves que actúas asi…

Por toda respuesta recibió otra mirada fría de la castaña cargada de un brillo peligroso.

-Como tu ordenes… Yume- Obedeció Karasuba bajando la cabeza pero sin perder la sonrisa demente en su rostro.

Instantes despues las dos salieron de la habitación dejando al presidente y a la mujer nuevamente a solas, esta ultima con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose muy preocupada por el futuro de la ciudad al ver la personalidad tan aterradora de los miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

``Yume y Karasuba… a pesar de lo mal que se llevan forman un equipo muy peligroso… sin la Nº 01 para hacerles frente… realmente no habrá nadie que pueda con ellas´´ Pensaba Takami ``Ademas, Yume, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?, ella era muy diferente hasta antes de ese incidente del secuestro de la Nº 88… ni Minaka ni Takehito han querido decírmelo… ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar tanto?´´

-¿Aun piensas en cosas sin sentido Takami-kun?- La sorprendió Minaka junto al oído e interrumpiendo de golpe sus pensamientos.

-Nada que te incumba… y por cierto… ¡No te me acerques tanto!- Le grito al ver la proximidad del hombre y empujándolo con sus brazos en tanto sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

``Sea lo que sea, espero que la historia no se repita´´ Pensaba la mujer con pesar, en tanto observaba al presidente incorporarse torpemente y volver a su silla como si nada hubiese pasado.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-¿Ya esta?- Pregunto Benitsubasa con impaciencia.

-Ya casi, ya casi, aguanta un poco más- Respondio Minato un poco nervioso

-Kggg, apresúrate… esto duele…- Mascullo la pelirrosa.

-Si, puedo imaginarlo- Murmuro el chico levantando la cabeza y observándola- pero, no te preocupes… ya te acostumbraras…

-Como sea… date prisa y acaba rápido que no aguanto…-

-Si ya casi acabo, ya casi… listo… ahí voy, ya llego, ya llego…-

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO?- Grito una chica entrando de golpe en la habitación- ¡¿Qué acaso no tienen vergüenza?, hacer esto es… ¿huh?

-¿Yukari?- Se sorprendió Minato, de pie con una mamadera en las manos, y uno de sus pies levemente elevado, como alguien que fue interrumpido a medio camino, su cuerpo apuntando en dirección de una silla en donde una Benitsubasa molesta estaba sentada con el hijo del Ashikabi en brazos, el niño se divertía agarrando la cara de la chica con sus pequeñas manos apretándola y estirándola, para gran fastidio y dolor de esta- ¿Qué sucede? ¿y por que entraste de esa forma?.

-Ah… Hmm, por nada… hmm… solo olvídalo…- Murmuro la chica un poco sonrojada, de cabello oscuro corto y pequeña estatura, siendo un centímetro mas baja que Benitsubasa, en ese momento iba con una camisa blanca y corbata y una falda corta de color negro- so.. solo estoy aquí para visitar a mi Onii-chan y al pequeño Kyo-chan, ¿acaso no puedo?.

-Yukari, vienes todos los días, hasta casi se podría decir que vives aquí, ¿Qué sentido tendría impedírtelo?-

-Eso es verdad- Murmuro la llamada Yukari internándose en la habitación hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de la Sekirei de cabello rosa.

La recién llegada intercambio una mirada escrutadora con Benitsubasa, ambas observándose con mutua desconfianza.

-¿Quién es ella?- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, con la pelinegra señalando a la Sekirei y esta muy posiblemente con la misma intención de no ser porque tenia ambas manos ocupadas cargando al bebe, dedicándose tan solo a mirar a la extraña con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah si, déjenme presentarlas- Murmuro Minato atrayendo la mirada de las chicas- …pero antes…

El joven se acerco presuroso a Benitsubasa tomando a su hijo en brazos acunándolo en su brazo izquierdo y dándole de beber con la mamadera que sostenía en su mano derecha, ni bien sintió la punta de goma tocar sus labios, el pequeño comenzó a succionar con ganas en busca de saciar su hambre.

Tanto la Sekirei como la recién llegada se sonrojaron con fuerza en tanto observaban el cuadro de Minato alimentando a su hijo, pareciéndoles una escena muy hermosa y tierna.

Y mientras el Ashikabi se sentaba a orillas de su cama dejando al bebe disfrutar de su comida, volvió su vista hacia las dos chicas a quienes les dirigió una suave sonrisa que no hizo sino aumentar el sonrojo de sus caras.

-Bien, como iba diciendo- Continuo el joven dirigiéndose a Benitsubasa en tanto señalaba con la mirada a la pelinegra- ella es Yukari Sahashi, mi hermana menor… Yukari- esta vez se dirigió a su hermana mientras señalaba a su Sekirei- …ella es Benitsubasa y es mi… mi… mi…

-¿Mi?-

El joven se detuvo de golpe, recordando que no podía mencionar nada del Plan Sekirei a nadie que no estuviese involucrado, y eso obviamente, también incluía a su hermana menor.

-¿Onii-chan?- Inquirió la pelinegra empezando a molestarse de que su hermano parecía no poder revelar el tipo de relación que mantenía con la pelirrosa… y mas molesta se puso cuando una idea aterradora le surgió en su mente.

``No, no es posible… Onii-chan no podría… es decir… a pasado muy poco tiempo de eso y el no…´´ Pensaba la menor de los Sahashi.

Sin embargo no era la única molesta dentro de la habitación, Benitsubasa también se hallaba enfadada de que su Ashikabi no podía presentarla de forma adecuada asi como tampoco decir su relación… despues de todo eran un Ashikabi y una Sekirei, lo que los convertía en una pareja en toda regla.

`¿Acaso se avergüenza de mis pechos pequeños?´´

No obstante no pudo estar mucho tiempo enojada cuando Minato siguió con su explicación.

-Mi no.. novia…- Termino ruborizándose un poco aunque no tanto como su Sekirei.

-¡¿Qué?- Grito Yukari muy impresionada- eso es imposible… nunca supe que estuvieras saliendo con alguien y… ¿para empezar hace cuanto la conoces?

-Nos conocimos hoy en el restaurante donde trabaja…- Respondio la pelirrosa por su Ashikabi.

-¿Huh?, ¿es una broma?- Pregunto incrédula, obteniendo un par de meneos de cabeza- ¡¿Qué clase de idiotas se ponen en pareja el primer día que se conocen?.

``Esta tipa esta empezando a irritarme´´ Pensaba Benitsubasa entrecerrando los ojos ``si tan solo no fuese la hermana de mi Ashikabi…´´

-Escucha Yukari- Murmuro Minato tratando de calmarla- sucedieron un par de cosas imprevistas y bueno…

-¿Cosas?, ¿Qué cosas?-

-Ah bueno, no puedo decírtelo je je je…- El joven comenzó a reír con nerviosismo en tanto apartaba la mirada y se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Huh?, ¿y por que no?-

-Por que son cosas intimas de una pareja que no le incumben a una niñita como tu…- Murmuro entre dientes Benitsubasa.

Como era de esperar esa respuesta no fue del agrado de Yukari, la cual se volvió a la Sekirei de Minato con claras intenciones de pelear, pero, rápidamente fue detenida por su hermano, quien la obligo a cargar a su hijo y continuar alimentándolo.

Como era de esperar, la mas joven Sahashi cambio rápidamente su estado de animo y se dedico a alimentar a su pequeño sobrinito en tanto le hacia caras y gestos graciosos.

Y sin saber por que, Benitsubasa empezó a sentirse molesta por eso, de algún modo intuía que ganarse el afecto del hijo era ganarse el amor del padre, y ver a la pelinegra actuar de forma tan maternal con el bebe encendió varias de sus alarmas internas.

Y sin poder creérselo ni ella misma, la pelirrosa se levanto y recupero de los brazos de Yukari al pequeño acunándolo en sus brazos y continuar alimentándolo.

-Toma pequeño, aquí tienes tu comida- Murmuro la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Por su parte Yukari sintió su ira crecer dentro de ella, al ver como le era arrebatado el bebe de sus brazos.

``¿Quién se cree esta tipa huh?, eh cuidado al pequeño Kyotaro junto a Onii-chan desde que naciera… ¿y se cree que puede venir un día y actuar toda maternal con él´´.

Y sin demorarse un segundo mas volvió a tomar al bebe en sus brazos alejándolo de la pelirrosa.

-Kyo-chan aquí tienes tu leche, bebe todo lo que quieras- Le sonrió al pelinegro, quien empezaba a mostrar signos de molestia de ser continuamente pasado de brazo en brazo sin poder dejarlo tomar con tranquilidad su alimento.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Grito Benitsubasa.

-¿Qué que hago?, pues darle de comer al pequeño que mas- Se explico Yukari con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Yo estaba haciendo eso!-

-¿Huh?, ¡Onii-chan me lo dio a mi!-

-¡Yo soy su madre!- Grito la Sekirei tratando de tomar de nuevo al bebe.

-¡Gah!, T.. ¡Tu no eres su madre!- Replico Yukari tratando de impedirlo.

-¡Claro que lo soy!-

-¡Claro que no!, ¡su madre soy yo!-

-¿Pero que dices? ¡El niño no es tuyo!-

-¡Pues tampoco nació de ti!

Las dos comenzaron a tirar del bebe una para tomarlo y la otra para conservarlo, la mamadera hacia rato habia caído al suelo pero ambas, enfrascadas en su discusión no lo habian notado, asi como tampoco que Kyotaro comenzaba a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Afortunadamente para el mas reciente Sahashi, su padre decidió rescatarlo y tras detener la ridícula pelea opto por hacerse cargo de alimentar el mismo a su hijo puesto que seria demasiado peligroso para el bebe el quedar en manos de cualquiera de las chicas allí presentes, las cuales no dejaban de enviarse miradas de muerte la una a la otra.

``Uff, esto sera mucho mas difícil de lo que creia´´ Suspiro mentalmente en tanto Kyotaro lo miraba con ojos agradecidos por haberlo rescatado de la feroz pelea.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-¡Hey tu, detente ahí!- Grito una mujer de largo cabello negro y grandes pechos en tono claramente irritado mientras perseguía junto a otra mujer exactamente igual a ella, a excepción del tamaño de su busto, a una chica de apariencia joven- no vamos a hacerte nada.

-Como si fuera a creerme eso- Le devolvió la chica aumentando la velocidad.

-¡¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?- Bramo la pelinegra aun más furiosa.

-Hikari… poniendo esa cara efectivamente dudo mucho que alguien nos crea- Le dijo en voz baja su gemela.

-Hibiki, ¿también tu?-

-Bu.. bueno, es la verdad, das mucho miedo cuando te enojas…-

Las Sekireis gemelas habian encontrado a la joven saliendo de una tienda para comidas cargando unos bollos rellenos que saboreaba con alegría infantil.

Al verla, inmediatamente la reconocieron como una Sekirei sin alas puesto que no lograron ver ninguna marca carmesí en su espalda y, al saberlo, se dieron a la tarea de tratar de atraparla aunque, para su enorme sorpresa, la chica resulto ser bastante rápida escapando y aun en ese momento seguían sin poder darle alcance.

-uff.. uff. Esta tipa.. uff.. es muy.. uff.. rápida…- Farfullaba Hikari tratando de tomar algo de aire con cada paso que daba en tanto veia como la distancia entre ellas y su presa de turno se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande.

A su lado, se hermana no lo hacia mejor, por el contrario se veia aun mas fatigada y se veia que apenas podía elevar sus piernas para seguir corriendo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿otro fallo?- Grito la gemela de pechos grandes.

Y justo en ese momento unos trozos de hielo aparecieron de la nada para bloquearles el camino y obligarlas a detenerse.

-¿Qué demonios?... no me digas que…-

Las dos Sekireis voltearon la vista para ver sobre la terraza de un pequeño edificio cercano a ellas a otra chica observándolas con aire indiferente.

La joven, de cabello castaño claro corto hasta los hombros y ojos grises somñolientos, tenía un vestido blanco sujetado en el abdomen por una faja negra y unas cadenas entre sus grandes pechos.

-¡Akitsu!- Exclamaron las dos gemelas al reconocerla.

-¿Otra vez tu?, ¿Qué acaso no se cansan siempre de estar fastidiándonos?- Le dijo Hikari molesta- si no eres tu, es esa imbecil de Homura, y si no es ella eres tu, ¡ya dejen de meterse con nosotras!- Le grito a la recién llegada casi soltando las lagrimas.

-Hikari… no uses una voz tan lamentable- Le dijo su hermana.

-Lo siento…- Susurro Akitsu- pero no podemos hacer eso… somos las guardianas de las Sekireis despues de todo.

-Kgg… ¡¿y quien demonios las ah nombrado guardianas? ¿huuh?...-

-Eso… no te concierne…-

-Hikari, detente, o seremos congeladas de nuevo- Murmuro Hibiki un poco asustada- ademas que en esta ocasión su aparicion es mas una bendición que una molestia.

Era cierto, incluso si la castaña no se hubiese presentado, era mas que probable que las gemelas hubiesen perdido a su presa, por lo que la aparicion de la Sekirei solo les habia evitado continuar con el ridículo de hacer otro de sus fallidos intentos y de gastar inútilmente sus energías.

-En eso tienes razón- Le reconoció Hikari a su hermana antes de volverse a Akitsu- ¿y? ¿Dónde esta tu amiga?

-No somos amigas- La contradijo esta en tono monótono.

-Si ya, solo son dos Sekireis a las que se les ha dado la misma misión y por ende trabajan juntas- Dijo Hikari- …o eso es lo que suele decir Homura cada vez que la vemos... ¿ustedes son algo complicadas eh?

-Mi compañera esta en su trabajo ahora mismo- Le informo Akitsu pasando por alto la burla de la gemela- y me toca a mi velar por la seguridad de las Sekireis… y por esa razón- La Sekirei clavo su vista en las hermanas en tanto la temperatura de los alrededores descendía y trozos de hielo aparecían junto a ella- si aun quieren pelear… yo seré su oponente.

-¡Espera un maldito segundo!- Grito Hikari- ¿no ves que ya no hay motivos para pelear?, ¡la Sekirei se escapo hace siglos!

Akitsu desvió sus ojos para ver que efectivamente ya no habia ni rastro de la Sekirei perseguida.

-Oh, es verdad- Musito con sus mejillas levemente coloreadas.

-¡Que lenta eres!- Exclamo la gemela- de verdad, siento un poco de lastima por Homura de tener que trabajar junto a alguien tan lenta como tu.

Lentamente, Akitsu volvió su vista a Hikari y sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, se marcho del lugar… no sin antes dejar a la gemela congelada de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡Hikari!- Gimió Hibiki al ver a su hermana encerrada en un bloque de hielo- por eso es lo que te digo que nunca las provoques.

-Maldita… bastarda…- Gruño Hikari tiritando de frío- algún día… me las pagaras…

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

En la parte mas elevada del edificio principal del M.B.I, una chica muy bonita y de generosas proporciones, en especial su enorme parte delantera, aguardaba junto a otras cuatro chicas allí reunidas.

La joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, iba vestida con una ropa típica de sacerdotisa cubriendo su parte superior con una falda corta de color rojo y unos guantes del mismo color.

A diferencia de las otras cuatro, las cuales se veían hasta de cierta forma indiferentes, la castaña sonreía muy feliz, estando llena de expectativas sobre lo que le deparaba el futuro y apenas podía contenerse de no saltar ya en ese momento del edificio y comenzar con la búsqueda de su tan preciada persona destinada.

Pasaron unos minutos mas en los cuales una puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello gris envuelta en una bata de laboratorio blanco junto a otras tres personas, también científicos, salio acercándose a las cinco chicas allí reunidas.

La castaña, volviéndose hacia los recién llegados observo la puerta por detrás de los recién llegados como si esperase que alguien más saliera por ella.

``¿Ella no vendrá a despedirse?´´ Se preguntaba a si misma un poco triste.

-¿Buscas a alguien Nº 88?- Le pregunto Takami al ver a la chica mirando detrás de ella.

-N.. no- Negó la chica de forma débil perdiendo un poco su sonrisa.

-Ella esta ocupada ahora… asi que no vendrá…- Murmuro la peligris en voz baja- …pero eso no significa que no puedas verla otro día… Musubi.

Al escuchar eso, la castaña recupero su alegría, sonriendo feliz de saber que no seria la última vez que viera a su tan estimada amiga.

En respuesta, Takami también sonrió, ella conocía a la Nº 88 llamada Musubi, de hecho ella misma fue su sintonizadora debido a lo cual pasaron mucho tiempo juntas llegando a apreciar a la castaña como a una hija propia.

``Espero que encuentre a un buen chico que sepa quererla´´ Pensó la mujer preocupada por la inocencia e ingenuidad de la Sekirei y temiendo que cayese en manos de algún mal tipo.

Y en ese momento la imagen de cierto pelinegro le cruzo por la mente.

``Ahora que esta involucrado… si es el podría… ¡¿pero que estas pensando?, ¡deja de imaginar cosas tan peligrosas, él ya tiene mas que suficiente con esa demente que le toco sin contar con que aun debe hacerse cargo del pequeño´´.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar los molestos pensamientos la mujer termino por acercarse al grupo de cinco Sekireis.

-¿Están todas listas?- Las interrogo obteniendo cinco afirmaciones de cabeza, aunque solo una de ellas lo hacia con emoción- bien, ya todas conocen las reglas y que es lo que deben hacer a partir de ahora, asi que lo único que me queda por decir es… suerte y que puedan encontrar su felicidad…- Termino dirigiéndose especialmente a la castaña- ya pueden irse…

Las cinco Sekireis volvieron a asentir y saltaron del edificio dispersándose por la zona.

Tras recorrer unos pocos edificios, Musubi se detuvo, girándose una ultima vez para observar al edificio del M.B.I y levantando sus brazos por delante de sus pechos empuño sus pequeñas manos y sonrió desafiante.

-Se que sera difícil- Murmuro en voz alta- pero Musubi cumplirá su promesa, encontrara a su Ashikabi destinado y algún día, cuando me vuelva mas fuerte devolveré la sonrisa al rostro de Yume-sama… ¡es una promesa!- Termino elevando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza en tanto sonreía feliz en la idea de poder realizar sus pequeñas ambiciones- cueste lo que cueste, ¡cumpliré mi promesa!

**#º-#########- Aº-SSSSSSSSS #º-#########**

**Hola, ¿como están? espero que bien, acá les traigo el atrasadísimo capitulo 2 de ''Un padre Ashikabi'' XD, no en serio, habia prometido subirlo mucho antes y nunca lo termine haciendo XDDDDD, tuve varios inconvenientes y la inspiración me estaba fallando, pero bueh, el infierno termino y finalmente lo pude subir ¡banzai! ¡banzai!.**

**Con respecto al capitulo y como verán esta vez la historia es bastante diferente al manga original, (El destino de las Sekireis también, pero ahí sigo un poco la línea original, aquí es totalmente diferente desde el principio), lo único que sigue siendo igual es la edad de los personajes: Minato 19 años y Yukari 18 años (el resto de personajes igual que en el manga), si lo se, Minato es un padre muy joven je je je.**

**Como verán, Benitsubasa a empezado su nuevo papel de madre del pequeño Kyotaro, y sus discuciones con Yukari je je je, al pequeño Sahashi se le vienen tiempos difíciles… despues de todo no es fácil tener muchas madres XDDDDDDD.**

**Este capitulo ah sido demasiado corto pero no se preocupen que el próximo capitulo, el cual espero no tardarme tanto en subir aunque no aseguro nada XD, tratare de hacerlo mas largo.**

**En el siguiente capitulo saldrán el resto de personajes y Minato las ira conociendo poco a poco... y estas al pequeño Kyotaro, ¿como reaccionara cada una?, ¿habran mas peleas para determinar quien es la mejor madre?. ¡no se lo pierdan!.**

**Agradezco los reviews recibidos de:**

**Unweymexicano (siempre presente en mis historias je je).**

**Carlyle (te agradezco el review).**

**Aniquilatus2000 (otro de mis fieles seguidores XD).**

**Arcángel Guerrero (bienvenido a mi sección de Sekirei, tu que siempre andas por Alumno y Profesora)**

**Netant .45 (bienvenido y gracias por el mensajito).**

**Sobeyda S. Dracul (¿te cambiaste el nombre? ¬¬ se me habia olvidado mencionarlo en tu ultimo review XD).**

**Miyamoto Shirosaki (gracias por el review y espero verte también en El destino de las Sekireis).**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me han hecho continuar con la historia.**

**Sin nada mas que acotar me despido por el momento no sin antes reiterar el ya típico ''dejen review Please'' y nada mas XD, Sayonara. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Padre Ashikabi**

**Capitulo 3:** **Primeras Introducciones.**

Minato suspiro cansado mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, su pequeño hijo Kyo descansaba sobre su espalda en una mochila porta bebes, la razón de ello era que había escapado, literalmente, de Benitsubasa y de Yukari quienes a cualquier mínima provocación parecían listas para matarse la una a la otra.

-Pero en serio, ¿habrá sido buena idea?, dejarlas a esas dos solas... Benitsubasa no me preocupa tanto, ya que se lo fuerte que es pero Yukari... ahhhh, algo me dice que al volver me habré convertido en hijo único-.

El chico siguió caminando sin notar las miradas divertidas que le dirigía la gente a su alrededor, especialmente las chicas que se le quedaban viendo cuando pasaba por su lado con su pequeño en la espalda.

-Mira, que lindo bebe...- Decía una chica en uniforme de Secundaria a una de sus dos compañeras.

-¿Será hijo suyo?- Se preguntaba otra señalando a Minato- se ve tan joven... yo diría que es apenas un par de años mayor que nosotras...

-Debe ser difícil criar a un bebe...- Murmuro la primera.

-Y además es un poco lindo...- Musito la tercera observando un poco sonrojada el semblante del pelinegro.

-¡¿Eh?- Se sorprendieron sus amigas- ¡Yumi!, ¿acaso te gusta?.

-¡Eh!, ¡NO!, ¡no es así!, yo solo...-

-Hmm, bueno, ciertamente el chico no está nada mal...- Murmuro la segunda volteándose para volver a ver al Ashikabi.

-¡¿Tu también?-

Entre exclamaciones, burlas y más negativas las tres se fueron alejando del lugar hasta perderse de vista, solo para ser reemplazadas por otros grupos que comentaban sobre Minato y su pequeño bebe.

-¿A dónde podríamos ir ahora?- Se pregunto el joven volteando apenas para ver a su hijo- Salí sin pensar de mi departamento y ahora no tengo idea de qué hacer... bueno, hoy tengo el día libre así que tan solo iremos por ahí, ¿Qué te parece eh?, pasar un agradable momento padre-hijo- Le pregunto al bebe que le respondió asintiendo como si le hubiera entendido- bien, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

Minato sonrió contento antes de continuar su camino junto a Kyotaro.

**MSEAdNsHys10S **

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- Masculló Yukari caminando por entre la gente en busca de su hermano.

-Dirás que es TU culpa- Le devolvió Benitsubasa muy enojada en tanto se mantenía junto a la pelinegra en busca de su Ashikabi.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?- Gritaron a una deteniéndose y enfrentándose con la mirada.

-Si no fuera por ti Onii-chan no se hubiera escapado de la casa- Dijo la menor de los Sahashi.

-¡El se fue por que tú gritabas como una histérica!- Replico la pelirrosa.

Dándose cuenta que la gente a su alrededor se había quedando mirándolas, ambas dejaron de enfrentarse para seguir su camino.

-Por cierto, me lo eh estado preguntando desde hace un rato pero... ¿Qué demonios haces caminando a mi lado?- Inquirió Yukari no muy feliz por ese hecho.

-Kggg...- Benitsubasa apretó los dientes con irritación, desde luego que a ella tampoco le hacía gracia caminar junto a la pelinegra, sin embargo, al estar recluida en los pasillos de las instalaciones del M.B.I, conocía muy poco del exterior al cual solo se le permitía salir de cuando en cuando, mas no lo suficiente como para conocer todos los sitios y sumado a eso apenas acababa de conocer a su Ashikabi por lo que desconocía totalmente el tipo de lugares a los que este, solería frecuentar- soy algo nueva en la cuidad por lo que conozco muy poco de ella...

-Oh, ¿así que la niña tiene miedo de perderse?- Dijo Yukari en tono burlón.

-¡No se los lugares a los que Minato suele ir!- Le aclaro la pelirrosa muy furiosa.

``Cálmate... cálmate... es la hermana de tu Ashikabi, no creo que Minato sea muy feliz si decido seguir mis instintos y la hago pedazos en estos momentos´´ Pensaba la chica refrenando sus ganas de matar a la pelinegra, aunque la sonrisita de suficiencia de su acompañante se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-Je je, ya veo, entonces que, ¿eso no te hace depender de mi?- Sonrió la chica con malicia- bueno, si te arrodillas ante mí y me suplicas dejare que sigas caminando a mi lado jo jo jo jo jo...

-Tu...- Gruño la Sekirei cada vez mas furiosa- ¡antes muerta que hacer eso!- Grito furiosa y sin esperar nada mas continuo adelantándose a la pelinegra.

-Je!, vaya carácter que tiene- Murmuro esta con una sonrisa torcida- una pequeña bromita y explota como un volcán… definitivamente hay personas que carecen del sentido del humor.- Dicho lo cual, la chica se encogió de hombros y siguió a su improvisada compañera antes de que se perdiera.

``Después de todo es la amante de Onii-chan y dudo mucho que se sienta feliz de que se pierda´´.

**MSEAdNsHys10S **

-Gracias por su compra- Lo saludo la cajera al salir de la tienda.

-Hmm, compre más de lo que tenía planeado- Murmuro Minato mientras observaba sus compras con ojo crítico- bueno, ahora tenemos a alguien más con nosotros, ¿no es así Kyotaro?- Le pregunto a su hijo de forma cariñosa.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito alguien de repente.

-¿Huh?- El chico observo sorprendido a su izquierda y derecha no encontrándose a nadie hasta que la misma voz volvió a gritar obligándolo a levantar el rostro justo a tiempo para ver unos ojos castaños a milímetros suyos antes de ser literalmente arrollado y empujado hacia atrás cayendo al piso.

Ahora, teniendo a su pequeño hijo de siete meses colgando de su espalda, Minato no podía darse el lujo de dejarse caer puesto que terminaría aplastándolo a causa de su peso mucho mayor, razón por la cual y muy a su pesar, soltó las bolsas dejándolas caer y deteniendo a tiempo su caída con sus manos, asegurándose de no dañar al pequeño Sahashi.

-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca- Suspiro Minato en tanto soportaba con sus brazos echados hacia atrás el peso de su cuerpo.

Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa y del golpe, Minato se incorporo con torpeza sacándose al bebe de la espalda para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna herida, tras lo cual lo volvió a dejar en su espalda al tiempo que volvía su vista a la persona que aun junto a él, le pedía disculpas de rodillas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención chocar contigo, fue un simple error de cálculo je je, nunca debí saltar tan alto je je je...- Se disculpaba la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Saltar?- Se intrigo Minato.

-Eh, no, quiero decir eh... aja ja ja ja no me hagas caso, solo estaba divagando je je je si...- Balbuceaba la chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza cada vez más nerviosa

``Aunque diga eso, claramente vino desde arriba ¿no?, ¿pero... cómo?´´ Pensaba el pelinegro en tanto observaba atentamente a la joven delante suyo la cual era muy bonita con ojos castaños y un largo cabello del mismo color atado en una coleta lateral, vestía un jeans recortado hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de manga larga de color rosa con las mangas violeta y una estrella dorada en el medio que se ajustaba a su torso haciendo notar con bastante claridad el gran tamaño de sus pechos.

-Ah, hmm, ¿tú eres?...- Quiso saber Minato.

-Uzume, ese es mi nombre je je, ¿y cuál es el tuyo?- Le devolvió sonriendo con simpatía.

-Minato, Minato Sahashi- Respondió el Ashikabi inclinándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Hmm, gra... gracias...- La chica le volvió a dar una sonrisa aun más deslumbrante que antes al tiempo que tomaba su mano y se incorporaba, notando al hacerlo al pequeño humano que el chico había vuelto a colocar detrás suyo- ¿eh?, ¿tienes un bebe en tu espalda?- Señalo un poco sorprendida.

-Si, su nombre es Kyotaro Sahashi- Le informo sonriéndole.

-¿Sahashi?, ¿no era ese tu apellido?-

-Aja-

-Lo cual quiere decir...-

-Si, es mi hijo-

-¿Tu hijo?- Volvió a sorprenderse la chica quedándose un momento sin palabras- ¡vaya!, ¡eso es genial!

-¿Lo crees?-

-Claro, tener un hijo debe de ser muy bonito- Sonrío la chica- ¿que edad tiene?

-Ah, hmm, cumplirá siete meses en 10 días- Contesto Minato sintiendo una especie de orgullo por el crecimiento de su hijo.

-Eso es grandioso…- Musito Uzume.

Al mismo tiempo ambos volvieron su vista hacia las bolsas del Ashikabi tiradas en el suelo, notando como de una de ellas sobresalía algo viscoso.

-Ah... los huevos... están rotos...- Murmuro Minato lentamente

``Ah, ah.. y justo cuando no me puedo dar el lujo de desperdiciar nada...´´ Se lamento el pelinegro.

-Lo sientooooooo...- Se apresuro a disculparse Uzume bajando la cabeza con pena.

-Ah, no, está bien no te preocupes- Trato de tranquilizarla el chico.

-¿Como no voy a preocuparme si por mi culpa tus compras se...¡AH!- La chica se interrumpió a si misma enderezándose de golpe y dirigiéndole otra sonrisa al pelinegro- ¿qué te parece si te los vuelvo a comprar?, después de haberte arrollado de esa forma tan desagradable es lo mínimo que tendría que hacer...

-No, está bien, ya te dije que no hay problema-

-Claro que lo hay y además no tienes que preocuparte aquí tengo más que suficiente para... ah... olvide que Miya siempre me da el dinero justo cuando me manda a hacer las compras...- Musito la castaña que había sacado su billetera y la había abierto enfrente del Ashikabi.

-Sabes, realmente no es necesario que...-

-¡Cierto!- Exclamo la chica de repente sobresaltando al joven, en tanto revolvía en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y sacaba un poco mas de dinero- Miya también suele darme dinero para unos bocadillos por hacerle los mandados je je je, será una pena no poder disfrutarlos pero aun así valdrá el gasto si es por ayudarte.

-Este, te repito que no...-

-Esta bien no te hagas problemas, después de todo son solo golosinas ja ja ja-

``Esta chica no sabe escuchar´´ Se dijo mentalmente el joven dando un profundo suspiro.

-Bien, como quieras- Cedió al fin ocasionando que la sonrisa de la castaña creciera el doble de su longitud- por cierto... esta Miya de la que hablas...

-Ah, es la casera de la Posada en la que vivo, es una gran persona aunque... no te recomiendo que te le acerques cuando está enojada... Miya da mucho miedo cuando se enoja- Le dijo Uzume reprimiendo un escalofrió.

``Hablando de caseras aterradoras´´ Pensó el pelinegro.

-Hmm, lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez la veo- La agradeció el chico, para acto seguido reingresar a la tienda esta vez acompañado de la alegre chica que iba por delante de el.

**MSEAdNsHys10S **

-Estoy de vuelta- Murmuro la inexpresiva Akitsu al tiempo que entraba en la posada donde se alojaba.

-Al fin regresas- Le devolvió la voz suave de otra chica sentada del otro lado de una mesa de donde se encontraba la recién llegada- siempre tan lenta... ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo esta vez?...

-Homura...- Musito la castaña volviendo sus ojos a la chica, de corto cabello gris y ojos rojos, tenía una figura delgada y ágil de esbeltas proporciones- creí que estabas en tu trabajo.

-Lo estaba... pero recibí un llamado de Takami diciendo que debido a algo imprevisto la Nº 108 había quedado libre antes de tiempo y que necesitaba que la cuidara, pero, hasta donde yo recuerdo, ¿no era tu turno de patrullar las calles?, entonces dime... ¿porque fui yo la que recibí la llamada eh?- La interrogo con pequeñas muestras de enfado en el rostro a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

-...-.

-...-.

-... Quien sabe...- Respondió al fin desviando sus fríos ojos.

-...-.

-¡¿Huh?, ¡¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- Se desespero la peligris elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

-...-.

-...-.

-... Si...-.

-Kggg... ¿Dónde tienes tu celular?...- Le pregunto tratando de controlarse y no lanzarse sobre la castaña.

-Aquí mismo...- Musito la chica mientras metía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

Sin embargo, pasaron unos segundos y la chica continuaba buscando hasta que...

-Ah... creo que lo perdí...- Murmuro con su rostro impasible como de costumbre.

-¡Y AHÍ TIENES LA RAZON DE POR QUE FUI YO LA QUE RECIBIO LA LLAMADA!- Exploto finalmente Homura- ¡con este ya van tres celulares que pierdes!

-Esta bien, Homura-tan, no es necesario que te enfades tanto- Intervino otra chica ingresando en ese momento al tiempo que se acomodaba unas gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

La recién llegada, tenia un largo cabello de color rojo y ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesto un vestido tradicional chino de color claro que lucia sobre una figura delgada y de grandes pechos.

-Matsu- Musito Homura volviendo sus ojos hacia la chica- ¿y Uzume?.

-Salio- Le respondió con simpleza- Miya-tan la mando a compras algunas cosas.

-Ya veo…- Musito la peligris.

Tras eso se hizo un silencio en el que tanto Akitsu y Matsu, tras darse un mutuo saludo escueto se sentaron a la mesa ambas extrañamente en las puntas opuestas de la peligris.

Sin embargo, el silencio no duro mucho como Homura retomo su discusión con Akitsu lo que llevo a ambas a entablar una pelea que fue rápidamente detenida por la aparición de la casera de la posada.

Esta era, en apariencia, una joven mujer que promediaba los veinte años, de largo cabello púrpura y ojos del mismo color, era delgada y de facciones muy bellas y elegantes.

-¿No les eh dicho ya que están prohibidas las peleas en la posada?- Les pregunto esta sonriéndoles con una dulzura que contrastaba enormemente con el miedo y el terror que inspiraba, apoyando sus palabras en una cuchara de madera que portaba en sus manos.

-Si, lo siento Miya- Se disculpo Homura frotándose el Chichón en la cabeza.

-No volverá a pasar- Musito Akitsu que hacia lo propio sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué a mi también?- Se quejo Matsu imitando los movimientos de las otras dos en tanto pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- yo no estaba peleando…

-Eso fue por no haber detenido la pelea- Le dijo Miya con la misma sonrisa.

-No seas ridícula Miya-tan, de ninguna forma seria capaz de frenar a estas dos- Le replico la pelirroja.

-¿Hmm?, ¿has dicho algo?-

-Nada…-

-Así esta mejor, y ahora sean buenas señoritas y aguarden tranquilas a que termine de preparar la comida ¿han entendido?-

-Si- Contestaron a una las tres sin osar oponerse a la tétrica casera.

-Tch, esto es tu culpa Akitsu- Le dijo Homura contrariada- si no fuera por tu mente lenta esto no habría pasado… ahhh, en serio, ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la mente de Takami cuando me emparejo contigo?

-Takami me dijo que necesitas a alguien que te bajara un poco a la tierra- Murmuro Akitsu en tanto sus ojos se desviaban a los pechos de tamaño medio de Homura.

-¿Huh?, ¡¿de que demonios estas hablando?- Exclamo enrojeciendo ante la mirada de la castaña en tanto se cubría sus pechos abrazándose a si misma- ¡¿y a que viene esa mirada de ''yo gane''?- Le grito.

``¡Huh?, ¿a que viene eso de ''cara de yo gane''? Se extraño Matsu quien en ningún momento vio el más mínimo cambio en el semblante somñoliento de la castaña, ``Akitsu se parece a un cuadro de pintura, siempre tiene la misma expresión, ¿Cómo diablos es capaz Homura de ver señales en ese rostro?´´.

-No se de que hablas- Musito Akitsu cruzando ''casualmente'' sus brazos por encima del abdomen lo que hacia elevar y destacar aun mas sus pechos mucho mas grandes que los de la peligris.

-Kggg, ¡no te hagas la desentendida!- Se enfado, tomando como un insulto la actitud de la Sekirei de Hielo- ¡claramente lo estas presumiendo!.

-Repito, no se de que hablas- Susurro la castaña desviando el rostro en le que por un segundo se vio una fugaz sonrisa.

-¡Y ahora te estas riendo en mi cara!-

-Ya, ya, cálmate Homura-tan- Trato de apaciguarla Matsu- después de todo el tener los pechos grandes no lo es todo en la vida ¿no es así?.

Conforme decía eso, la chica se desperezaba levantando ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza y estirándose hacia atrás con lo que su parte delantera sobresalía hacia delante dejando ver con toda claridad el contorno de sus pechos mucho mas grandes que los de la propia Akitsu.

``¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de derrota?´´ Pensaban al unísono Homura y Akitsu al verse ambas en clara desventaja ante la pelirroja, motivo por el cual las dos sintieron como la ira iba creciendo dentro de ellas.

-Je je, me alegra que hayan entendido ustedes dos eh… ¿Are?, ¿Por qué sus semblantes se volvieron mas serios que antes?, ¿eh?, ¿y ahora por que hacen aparecer sus poderes aquí en medio de la sala?, ¿y por que me miran de esa forma tan tenebrosa?- Gemía la chica de lentes mas asustada que nunca, cuando vio que Homura hacia parecer una pequeña llama de su mano y Akitsu pequeños trozos de hielo que flotaban a su alrededor- ¡Miya-tan!- Grito la pelirroja escudándose en lo ultimo que podía salvarle la vida.

-¿Homura-san?, ¿Akitsu-san?, ¿acaso debo repetirles que no se permite pelear dentro de la posada?- Les dijo desde la cocina haciendo que ambas tras dar un suspiro resignado cancelaran sus poderes- …si quieren pelear… **háganlo afuera…**

Como toda respuesta una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios de las guardianas Sekirei en tanto ambas volvían sus ojos hacia una mas que aterrada Matsu que ya se estaba persignando.

-¡Miyaaaaa-taaaaaaan!...-

**MSEAdNsHys10S **

-Kuruse Onee-chan, ¿ya llegamos?- Pregunto una niña pequeña de aproximadamente 10 u 11 años, de largo cabello rubio e impactantes ojos verdes que portaba un vestido de una pieza, a su compañera.

-Ah, hmm, no... aun no Ku-chan...- Le respondió esta, una chica joven de corto cabello rubio, y ojos verdes oscuros, llevaba puesta una chaqueta corta de color claro sobre un vestido de color rojo con una cinta amarilla en su cintura que lo dividía y unos guantes de lucha rojos.

Había conocido a la más pequeña en las instalaciones del M.B.I siendo ambas Sekireis, se habían llevado muy bien desde entonces dada la casualidad de que los números que las representaban eran exactamente el doble de la otra siendo ella Kuruse, la Nº 54 y la niña Kusano, la Nº 108, quien era también la más joven de todas las Sekireis en el juego, hasta que un día le toco ser liberada en la capital teniendo que separarse para poder encontrar a su Ashikabi destinado, y así lo hizo no sin antes prometerle que se volverían a encontrar cuando fuera su turno de salir.

Sin embargo, nunca espero poder cumplir su promesa tan rápido cuando pocos días después, estando en la búsqueda de su Ashikabi al que aun no había podido encontrar, volvió a ver a la pequeña en el parque de la ciudad siendo perseguida por otra Sekirei y su joven Ashikabi.

Rápidamente, había procedido a ayudarla salvándola y escapando con ella, teniendo desde ese momento que escapar sin descanso de las Sekireis del chico que ya no solo las seguían por la niña sino también por ella al enterarse de que tampoco tenía a su Ashikabi.

La joven continúo caminando sujetando en todo momento la mano de la pequeña, portadora de una tarjeta VIP del M.B.I tenía acceso a una importante cantidad de dinero que le permitía alojarse en cualquier lugar de hospedaje que quisiese, sin embargo el hecho de estar siendo continuamente perseguidas no les dejaba permanecer en un mismo sitio por demasiado tiempo y cada dos o tres días se veían e la necesidad de buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir por temor a ser encontradas.

-Aguarda un poco mas Ku-chan- Murmuro la Sekirei observando a su alrededor buscando con la vista un hotel o algún otro sitio para quedarse, mientras menos llamativo mejor para ellas- ya encontraremos un nuevo lugar...

-Kuruse Onee-chan, ¿realmente es necesario cambiar de lugar?-

-Por supuesto que si Ku-chan, ¿acaso quieres que ese chico te de alas?-

-¡No!- Negó la niña sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza- Ku solo quiere estar con su Onii-chan...-

-¿Tu Onii-chan?...- Se extraño Kuruse.

-Hum, Takami Nee-chan lo llamo Ashikabi y me dijo que es quien estará junto a Ku para siempre-.

-Así es- Asintió la chica mayor entendiendo a que se refería- y ese chico no es tu Ashikabi destinado así que si deseas estar con tu Onii-chan, definitivamente necesitamos buscar una nueva casa para vivir.

-Hum- Asintió la niña- entiendo, en ese caso Ku aguantara el cansancio y seguirá con Kuruse Onee-chan.

-Je je, así se habla Ku-chan- La felicito su compañera sonriendo.

Tras eso, las dos siguieron caminando en silencio cuando, aprovechando una pequeña parada, la pequeña recomenzó la charla.

-Kuruse Onee-chan, ¿tú también estas buscando a tu Onii-chan?-

-¿Mi... Onii-chan?- Se sorprendió la chica tentada a soltar la carcajada- ah, hmm, si, este... yo también estoy buscándolo... a mi Onii-chan...

-¿Y cómo es tu Onii-chan?, ¿alguna vez lo has visto?-

-Ehh, no, nunca, de hecho, ¿sabes una cosa Ku-chan?, ninguna Sekirei conoce a su Ashikabi, nosotras solo lo reconocemos por nuestras reacciones cuando estamos junto a él- Le explico la chica con paciencia.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que el Onii-chan de Kuruse Onee-chan, también puede ser el Onii-chan de Ku?-

-Hmm, pues... si, ahora que lo dices es posible que eso ocurra, aunque al mismo tiempo es también bastante difícil de que ocurra- Le dijo tratando de no ilusionar demasiado a la niña.

-¿Eh?, ¿Kuruse Onee-chan no quiere estar con Ku?-

-¿Huh?, claro que si- Le sonrió la chica.

-¿Y entonces?, si ambas tuviésemos al mismo Ashikabi no tendríamos que separarnos nunca-

-Je je, si en eso tienes razón Ku-chan pero ¿sabes?, es realmente muy complicado que dos Sekireis reaccionen a un mismo Ashikabi, siendo que para que eso ocurra este debe de ser muy fuerte- Le explico Kuruse a la pequeña la cual escuchaba con total atención- y desde luego yo también creo que sería grandioso si Ku-chan y yo tenemos al mismo Ashikabi solo que, ¿estás realmente segura de eso?, el tener al mismo Ashikabi nos convertirá automáticamente en rivales de amor je je, ¿eso no te preocupa?.

-¿Rivales de amor?- Pregunto la niña sin entender.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso ja ja ja...-

-Mnn, no, siempre y cuando Kuruse Onee-chan este con Ku, Ku estará feliz de que tengamos al mismo Ashikabi- Le sonrió la pequeña con inocencia.

``Eso dice ahora, pero en cuanto le tome cariño a su Onii-chan de seguro preferirá pasar mucho más tiempo con el que conmigo´´ Pensaba la chica suspirando mentalmente.

-Bien- Continuo Kuruse con calma en tanto acariciaba con ternura la cabecita de su compañera- sin embargo como no consigamos un lugar para escondernos esas palabras no valdrán absolutamente nada.

-Asi es- Las interrumpió una voz, sobresaltándolas- pero por más que escapen siempre las encontraremos.

Cerca de ellas aparecieron dos Sekireis con las que ya se habían encontrado con anterioridad, una de ellas era la Nº 43 Yomi, una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un traje de volados blanco con rayas negras a los lados y lo que parecía ser una guadaña en sus manos, la otra era la Nº 38 Mitsuha, una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas laterales, tenía un vestido único de color negro con una franja amarilla en el medio y largas medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos con un látigo colgando de su cintura.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo escapando de nosotras hasta ahora pero, después de un tiempo eso ya resulta algo fastidioso- Les dijo Yomi.

-Y además, Mikogami-sama se enojara con nosotras si no las llevamos de vuelta con él- Continúo Mitsuha.

-Pues mucho me temo que su Ashikabi seguirá enojado con ustedes ya que de ninguna manera iremos...- Murmuro Kuruse en tanto empujaba suavemente a Kusano con su mano izquierda hasta dejarla exactamente detrás suyo mientras que de su mano derecha extendida se originaba una luz que al desaparecer dejaba un tridente dorado en su lugar.

-¿Eh?, ¿Eres estúpida?, ¿lo eres verdad?- Se burlo Yomi con malicia tras verla empuñar su arma puntiaguda- ¿realmente crees que puedes ganar tu sola contra nosotras dos?.

-Tch, no te creas tanto solo porque fuiste capaz de escapar de nosotras la ultima vez- Le advirtió Mitsuha en tono despectivo- no hay forma en que puedas ganar en un dos contra uno, y desde luego ni siquiera necesitaríamos ponernos serias.

-Kuruse Onee-chan- La llamo Kusano un poco asustada, no tanto por ella misma si no por su amiga quien tendría que pelear ella sola contra ambas.

-No te preocupes Ku-chan, de alguna manera saldremos de esta... je je je siempre lo hacemos ¿verdad?-.

-Ke!, esta tipa está empezando a molestarme- Murmuro Mitsuha.

-Ya somos dos- Convino Yomi con la misma mueca de fastidio de su compañera.

-Pues en ese caso basta de hablar y que comience la pelea- Les dijo Kuruse con mucho valor ahora que todo estaba decidido y que sabía que solo podía sobrevivir luchando.

-¡Tu lo pediste!- Gritaron a una Yomi y Mitsuha lanzándose sobre Kuruse.

Esta ya las esperaba con su tridente en sus manos, salió al encuentro de sus oponentes con la intención de alejarse lo más posible de Kusano para que la pequeña no saliera herida en la pelea y descargo un golpe hacia adelante como si de una lanza se tratara obligando a las Sekireis a separarse saltando al aire.

Yomi fue la primera en entrar en acción, usando su guadaña, la agito creando ondas cortantes en dirección a Kuruse que esta esquivo a tiempo, para acto seguido trenzarse en un combate a corta distancia utilizando sus armas blancas para atacar y defenderse.

Mas el intercambio de golpes no duro demasiado debido a que Mitsuha intervino atrapando la pierna derecha de Kuruse arrojándola al aire en donde recibió un par de cortes de la guadaña de Yomi.

Usando su tridente, Kuruse se libro del látigo de Mitsuha, retirándose unos metros creando un espacio entre ellas y sus enemigas.

-Oh, mira eso, sus ropas se han desgarrado un poco- Comento Yomi con perversidad- pero que Sekirei tan descarada, ¿en donde debería cortarla a continuación?.

-En cualquier lado estaría bien- Murmuro Mitsuha sin interés- siempre y cuando no la matemos, desgraciadamente el amo la quiere viva.

-Sí, lo sé no te preocupes, es solo que ya sabes, sería un gran regalo para Mikogami-sama si se la entregamos desnuda oh jo jo jo jo...-

``¿Y es a mí a quien llama descarada?´´ Se pregunto Kuruse viendo a la Sekirei castaña con un gotita de sudor en la cabeza en la perversidad de su enemiga.

La pelea continuo, siendo esta vez Mitsuha quien ataco primero haciendo alargar a su látigo con el que intento golpear a la Sekirei rubia destrozando el suelo en su lugar una vez que esta lo había evadido.

Sin perder tiempo, Kuruse hizo aparecer múltiples tridentes a su alrededor lanzándolos como proyectiles hacia las Sekireis del Sur que volvieron a separarse yendo cada una por su lado.

Yomi volvió a agitar su guadaña atacando a Kuruse que se defendía con su tridente.  
>Acercándosele nuevamente Yomi intento cortarla con su arma solo para encontrase otra vez con el arma de la rubia.<p>

Utilizando el principio chato de su tridente, Kuruse detuvo en seco la guadaña de Yomi, para acto seguido bajarla de golpe al suelo dejándola trabada entre su arma y el duro suelo del asfalto.

Aprovechando esto, la rubia dio un salto apoyándose en su arma clavada al suelo y pateo a Yomi en la cara arrojándolo unos metros pero sin tirarla.

Viendo que estaba distraída con su compañera, Mitsuha se abalanzó sobre ella atacándola por la espalda, solo para ser fácilmente esquivada por su enemiga quien la golpeo fuerte en el estomago con el asta del tridente y luego en la cabeza con el dorso del arma como si fuera un bate de beisbol mandándola a volar lejos.

-Gah!- Escupió Mitsuha una vez que aterrizo a pocos metros de Yomi- esa maldita.

-Ese tridente es una verdadera molestia, ¿`puedes hacer algo con el Mitsuha?- Le pregunto Yomi.

-¿Huh?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿no has visto que es capaz de regenerarlos de la nada?-

-Sí, pero no podrá hacerlo si no le damos tiempo...- Sonrió la castaña.

-Je, entiendo- Murmuro Mitsuha devolviéndole una sonrisa cómplice- solo asegúrate de no lastimarla... mucho...

-Por supuesto, después de todo será nuestra compañera- Le respondió Yomi en tono inocente.

Tras eso y luego de recuperar su guadaña del suelo, Yomi se lanzo nuevamente contra Kuruse atacándola de forma más agresiva que antes creando una onda cortante tras otra dejando a la rubia en total estado de defensa sin poder apenas moverse.

-¡Kuruse Onee-chan!- Grito en ese momento Kusano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el látigo de Mitsuha ya se había apoderado del tridente de la rubia y lo arrojaba lejos dejándola indefensa.

-¡Ahora!- Rugió Yomi en respuesta enviando una onda cortante especialmente grande que impacto de lleno en su oponente desgarrando sus ropas y dejándola semidesnuda.

Kuruse, que había resistido el ataque de pie, cayó de rodillas, escupiendo sangre debido a los múltiples cortes de su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?, ¿ya se acabo?- Se burlo Mitsuha detrás suyo en tanto delante Yomi levantaba su arma una vez más.

-¡Kuruse Onee-chan!- Exclamo Kusano dando un paso hacia ella.

-¡No vengas!- Le grito su amiga frenándola en seco- ¡quédate ahí Ku-chan!.

-Sí, así es, mejor quédate ahí... ¿o es que acaso también quieres que te desnude?- Le inquirió Yomi provocando un escalofrió de miedo en la pequeña.

-Tú, ¡maldita pervertida!- Se enojo Kuruse poniéndose lentamente de pie debido a su enfado.

-Vaya, vaya, tal parece que la pelea no había terminado después de todo- Sonrió la castaña en tono burlón- sin embargo te recomiendo que te detengas, si la lucha sigue no respondo el que salgas viva del enfrentamiento, lo que por supuesto sería malo para nosotras puesto que nuestro maestro te quiere viva.

``Duele, duele, mis heridas duelen mucho, pero, si me rindo ahora terminare con quien no debo... y Ku-chan también... yo puedo estar bien con eso pero, ella es muy pequeña y no se merece eso...´´ Pensaba Kuruse en medio de sus esfuerzos por levantarse.

-¡ja!, pues me importa muy poco lo que desee tu Ashikabi- Le dijo la rubia en tono despectivo- no me llevaras... ni a mí ni a Ku-chan... ambas... tendremos a nuestro Ashikabi...

Conforme iba hablando la Sekirei había logrado incorporarse del todo y hacer aparecer otro tridente.

-Es inútil, has recibido demasiado daño de mi guadaña- Murmuro la Sekirei del sur- si recibes otro de mis ataques es muy probable que el daño sea irreversible y pierdas tu marca.

-Pues eso sería mucho mejor que caer en las manos del Ashikabi equivocado- Musito la chica.

-Bien, si tanto deseas morir... te complaceré...- Susurro la Sekirei con sadismo- no creo que a Mikogami-sama le afecte perder una Sekirei si le llevamos otra ja ja ja.  
>Y tomando su guadaña se lanzo sobre la temblorosa Kuruse.<p>

-¡Muereeeeeee!- Bramo la chica con sus ojos bañados de intenciones asesinas.

-¡Kuruse Onee-chaaaaan!- Grito Kusano impotente mientras veía a su amiga estar a punto de ser ultimada por la otra.

-¡Festival de agua!-

-¡GOBUH!- Exclamo Yomi cuando, salido de la nada, un potente chorro de agua la arrojo con violencia a varios metros de su objetivo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- Farfullo la Sekirei una vez incorporada- ¡¿Quién ha sido?

-De verdad, ¿Qué tan deshonradas pueden ser?, luchando dos contra una e intimidando a una niña pequeña- Murmuraba desde lo alto de un edificio cercano una mujer, de largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía una muy bella figura y hermosas facciones realzadas por unos llamativos ojos azules, vistiendo un traje negro algo revelador que dejaba a la vista la parte alta de sus enormes pechos.

-¡¿Quién eres?- Le espeto Mitsuha tan contrariada con la interrupción como su compañera.

-Nº 09 Tsukiumi- Se presento la chica de forma algo majestuosa.

-Numero 09...- Repitió Mitsuha sin mucho interés.

``¿Una de un solo digito?´´ Se sorprendió Kuruse algo impactada. ``¿Qué hace aquí una Sekirei tan poderosa?´´.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué demonios quieres?, viniendo aquí a interrumpir las peleas de otras- Inquirió Yomi en tono irritado, ya que, y al igual que su compañera, no se veía para nada impresionada de estar ante una Sekirei de un solo digito, probablemente por que desconocía lo que estas eran capaces de hacer.

-¿Pelea?, ¿en dónde? Yo no vi ninguna- La contradijo Tsukiumi- lo único que yo vi fue una injusticia en donde dos Sekireis se aprovechaban de su número para atacar a otra.

-¡¿Quien ah pedido tu opinión?- Le grito Yomi cada vez más molesta con la rubia recién llegada- numero único o lo que seas, ¡si no te largas de aquí te despedazare a ti primero!

Por toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa burlesca de la Sekirei lo que termino por exacerbar los nervios de la castaña, que ya sin ningún tipo de reservas se lanzo de forma imprudente sobre la nueva Sekirei.

Al mismo tiempo, Mitsuha hacia lo propio atacando a la rubia por el otro lado.

-¡Mhpm!, por lo visto ni siquiera tienen intenciones de arrepentirse por sus acciones vergonzosas- Murmuro Tsukiumi con sus brazos cruzados bajo su enorme busto con lo que solo conseguía hacerlo destacar aun más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-¡Muereeeeee!- Grito Yomi sacudiendo su guadaña con la intención de cortarla.

Sin inmutarse, la rubia descruzo sus brazos y salto en el aire dejando pasar las ondas cortantes que impactaron en Mitsuha que venía desde el otro lado.

-¡Mitsuha!- Exclamo la castaña.

-¿Dónde estás mirando?- Le susurro la voz de Tsukiumi junto a su oído.

-¿Eh?- Y antes de que pudiera voltearse otro potente chorro de agua golpeo sus costillas arrojándola sobre su compañera dejándolas a ambas tiradas en un montón patético e inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-Mhpm!, así que después de todo eso es todo lo que tienen ¿eh?- Comento la Sekirei en todo decepcionado- bueno, no se podía esperar demasiado de Sekireis que luchan de forma tan deshonrosa.

Y tras esas palabras, la Sekirei se dio la vuelta y dio un salto lista para irse hasta que...

-¡Espera un segundo!- Grito a sus espaldas una voz, lo que la obligo a voltearse creyendo que era una de las Sekireis con las que acababa de luchar que habían recuperado la conciencia.

Sin embargo quien le hablaba no era ninguna de sus enemigas si no, la Sekirei a la que acababa de salvar y su pequeña compañera.

-Oh, son ustedes...- Murmuro la mujer con algo de desinterés- no se preocupen, no necesito que me den las gracias, después de todo solo hacia lo correc...

-¡No se trata de eso!- La interrumpió Kuruse quien la miraba con una extraña luz en los ojos.

-¿Huh?-

-Lle... ¡llévanos contigo!- Le grito de golpe en tanto la niña a su lado, que tenia el mismo brillo en sus ojos, asentía tímidamente a las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Huh?, ¡¿Huuuuuuuuuh?...-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Minato caminaba por las calles otra vez solo en compañía de su hijo, se había despedido de Uzume luego de que ella le comprara la mercadería que había echado a perder al llevárselo puesto.

-Hmm, esa chica… por algún extraño motivo se me hace familiar- Murmuraba el pelinegro absorto en sus pensamientos casi sin darse cuenta por donde iba.

Y justo en ese momento…

-¡Cuidado ahí abajooooo!...- Grito la voz de una chica.

Esta vez, ya con la experiencia de lo ocurrido hacia pocas horas atrás, Minato no volvió su vista hacia los costados, sacándose rápidamente la mochila porta bebes de la espalda dejándola a un lado y miro directamente al cielo esperando casi seguro de que algo volviera a aplastarlo contra el suelo.

Segundos después, y tal y como había supuesto, los enormes pechos de una chica se estrellaron contra su cara enviándolo al suelo y dejándolo unos momentos aturdidos.

``¿Que diablos?, ¿hoy es el día en el que llueven mujeres?´´

-Lo siento- Se quejo la voz adolorida de la persona encima suyo.

Minato levanto la cara para ver a una chica de largo cabello castaño que le caía en una larga cola de caballo por la espalda e iba vestida de una forma extraña que le recordó mucho a las ropas de Benitsubasa.

-Ah, este… ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto a la chica- ¿te has lastimado en alguna parte?

En reacción a su pregunta recibió la sonrisa más deslumbrante que alguien la hubiese dirigido en toda su vida.

-No, estoy bien, gracias a usted eh…- La chica dejo sus palabras en el aire tratando de averiguar su nombre.

-Minato- Se apresuro a dárselo el chico- mi nombre es Minato Sahashi.

-Mucho gusto Minato-san- Se presento a su vez la castaña de forma muy educada- yo soy Musubi, la Sekirei Nº 88.

-¿Sekirei?- Se asombro Minato entendiendo por fin el por que de sus ropas tan estrafalarias- de modo que tu eres como Benit…

-¿Minato?...-

-¿Onii-chan?...-

-Ah…- Lentamente, y como pudo, puesto que aun se hallaba tirado en el suelo con la castaña encima suyo, el joven giro su cabeza para ver de pie a pocos metros de ellos a su Sekirei y a su hermana menor Yukari, ambas con sus bocas por el suelo y los ojos desbordantes ante lo que interpretaban de la situación, por supuesto ni necesario es decir que ninguna se veía muy feliz- ho… hola… ¿están bien?

**-¡Minato/Onii-chan!- Mascullaron al mismo tiempo con sus cuerpos temblando de ira- ¡¿Quién es esta tipa?**

-¿Tipa?- Musito Musubi con ingenuidad aun sin saber lo cerca que estaba de morir por culpa de dos ataques de celos.

Y con su hijo observando todo con ojos curiosos, Minato cerro los ojos preparado para la explosión que no tardaría en ocurrir y que, estaba seguro, cambiaria completamente y de raíz todo lo experimentado hasta el momento en su vida.

``¿Por qué a mi?´´…

**#º-#########- Aº-SSSSSSSSS #º-#########**

**Hola, Hola, Hola, ¿Qué tal?, acá les traigo el capitulo 3 de Un Padre Ashikabi y, tal y como se los había prometido, junto al capitulo 13 de El Destino de las Sekireis, espero que disfruten de la doble subida je je.**

**Sobre el capitulo y como verán la historia comienza a moverse y de ahora en adelante Minato deberá trabajar muy duro para sobrevivir al concurso ¿Quién es la mejor mama de Kyo-chan?, ¿quien ganara?, ¿habrá una ganadora? ¿o terminara todo en un masivo empate? XDDDD.**

**No adelantare nada para el siguiente capitulo, tan solo diré, para aquellos que desean que siga la historia hasta el final, que (y al igual que el destino de las Sekireis) ''ya eh planeado la historia hasta el final'', de modo que, salvo que salga a la calle y me atropelle un auto (condenada suerte seria la mía si me pasara eso ¬¬), continuare con la historia hasta el final je je.**

**Bien, bien, bien, hasta aquí todo lo relacionado al capitulo 3, ahora les toca a ustedes dejarme un pequeñito review que hará muy feliz a su servidor y decirles ''nos vemos en el capitulo 4'', Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Padre Ashikabi**

**Capitulo 4: Caminos entrecruzados.**

-Emm… bueno… este… déjenme presentarlas de nuevo…- Murmuraba Minato muy nervioso mirando consecutivamente de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, de Musubi a su hermana y a su Sekirei y de estas a la castaña, en ese momento se encontraban de vuelta en la habitación de su departamento, afortunadamente para él, y antes de poder darles alguna explicación a su hermana y a su Sekirei acerca de por qué se hallaba en el suelo con una bellísima y curvilínea chica como Musubi totalmente acostada sobre él, la castaña se desmayo ante los asombrados ojos de todos instantes antes de que su estomago gruñese como si no hubiese comido desde hace años razón por la cual el Ashikabi se vio en el deber de levársela con ellos y ofrecerle algo de comer, lo cual estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento mientras observaba al Ashikabi con ojos de cachorro mojado en su rostro sin dejar de agradecerle su gran amabilidad- este… Musubi-chan ellas son Benitsubasa y mi hermana menor Yukari… Yukari, Benitsubasa, ella es Musubi-chan…

-Sekirei Nº 88 Musubi, es un placer conocerlas- Se presento la chica muy educadamente al tiempo que hacia una pausa de su comida y bajaba la cabeza con respeto.

``Como lo suponía, esta tipa también es una Sekirei´´ Pensaba Benitsubasa algo irritada no porque la castaña y ella fueran iguales si no porque entre ambas existía una diferencia abrumadora que la dejaba en clara desventaja.

A su lado, la menor de los Sahashi también había notado esa ''injusticia'' aunque al contrario que la pelirrosa ella parecía estar viviendo una de sus múltiples fantasías.

``Mira esos pechos, son enormes hu hu hu… se ven tan suaves… quiero tocarlos…´´.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella Minato?- Lo cuestiono Benitsubasa observando ceñuda a su Ashikabi, llamando la atención de Yukari sacándola de sus ensoñaciones perversas.

-¿Eh?, ¿hacer?... bueno, yo no pensaba hacer nada…-

-¿Y entonces por que la trajiste aquí?-

-Ah, eh, bueno… ella tenia hambre así que… no podía dejarla sola y- Balbuceaba Minato nervioso, con su hermana junto a ellos no podía hablar con demasiada libertad, suficiente era con que a Musubi se le hubiese escapado que era una Sekirei, afortunadamente su hermana parecía estar en las nubes y no se había percatado absolutamente de nada- a… además sola la conocí apenas un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran…

-Entiendo…- Intervino Yukari con una mirada traviesa en su rostro- viste a esta bellísima chica con unos pechos enormes y pensaste que estarías mucho mejor disfrutando de ellos que de los casi inexistentes de tu actual novia ¿me equivoco?.

-¡Completamente!- Le grito su hermano en tanto sujetaba a su Sekirei por la cintura evitando de esa forma que la pelirrosa se lanzase sobre la más joven, algo que desde luego no le estaba siendo nada sencillo.

-¿¡A quien le dices que tiene pechos pequeños!-

-Pues no veo a ninguna otra por aquí- Continuo Yukari apantallándose su frente con su mano en tanto simulaba observar a su alrededor.

-¡Tu tampoco tienes pechos grandes!- Le devolvió Benitsubasa cada vez mas ofuscada por la burla.

-Aun así son mas grandes que los tuyos ku ku ku…-

-Yukari, ¿podrías quedarte callada?- Le pidió Minato.

-Ho, ¿defendiendo a tu novia?-

Justo en ese momento, Musubi terminaba de comer sus hamburguesas observando con ojos curiosos toda la situación, mirando los pechos de las otras chicas para acto seguido bajar la vista hacia los suyos propios formándosele una sonrisa infantil.

-¡Musubi tiene los pechos mas grandes de todas!- Declaro de repente elevando muy contenta sus brazos como si estuviera festejando el haber ganado algún premio.

-…-

-…-.

-… La frase ''echar mas leña al fuego'' me esta viniendo con fuerza a la cabeza –Murmuro Yukari en medio del silencio que se había formado, al tiempo que observaba de reojo como la pelirrosa miraba a Musubi con ojos de psicópata- … si las miradas mataran…- Agrego en tono poético.

-Mu… Musubi-chan-

-Are.. ¿Musubi dijo algo raro?- Pregunto la chica confusa.

``Y ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo´´ Pensó Benitsubasa con furia.

Pasando una vez mas su vista por el cuarto de Minato, la chica se percato finalmente de Kyotaro, sentado en la cama, al cual se acerco y sostuvo inmediatamente entre sus brazos.

-¿Así que esto es un bebe?- Pregunto con aire inocente mientras daba vueltas al niño en el aire- es la primera vez que veo uno…

-¿Ah?, ¿nunca antes habías visto uno?- Se asombro Minato.

-Ah no…- Se corrigió la chica con rapidez- si los eh visto, en películas y eso… ¡ah! Y el otro día vi a uno siendo llevado por su madre- Agrego de forma entusiasta- pero… es la primera vez que cargo con uno… son realmente livianos…

-Hmph!, cuidado…- Le advirtió Benitsubasa- ¿eres de tipo pelea no es así?, en ese caso deber de ser muy fuerte físicamente… ten cuidado y no vayas a dañar al bebe…

-¡No te preocupes!, ¡Musubi controla muy bien su fuerza!- Declaro la castaña con orgullo.

-Sí, si, lo que sea- Murmuro la pelirrosa viendo con malos ojos como la chica jugaba con el hijo de Minato a quien parecía agradarle por el hecho de estarse riendo muy contento en los brazos de la Sekirei.

Toc… toc... toc…

-Onii-chan, ¿esperas a alguien?-

-No, a nadie…-

Un poco intrigado Minato soltó la cintura de su Sekirei a la cual aun estaba sujetando separándose de ella (para gran decepción de la pelirrosa), y se encamino a la puerta abriéndola y encontrándose con su casera.

-Ho… hola- Balbuceo el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Hola- Le devolvió la mujer de forma brusca ingresando rápidamente sin esperar ninguna invitación y plantándose delante de las tres chicas allí reunidas- ¿huh?, ¿ya trajiste a otra?- Inquirió al ver a Musubi con Kyotaro sentado en sus rodillas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Musubi y soy la Sekhmmm!...-

-Aja ja ja- Se reía Benitsubasa luego de tapar rápidamente la boca de la castaña antes de que esta continuara- lo siento por eso… ella es una prima lejana mía… je je, si…

-¿Lejana eh?... si… puedo ver claramente las diferencias…- Sonrió la mujer de forma perversa clavando la vista en los pechos de ambas.

``Kggg, esta mujer también´´ Mascullaba internamente la Sekirei de Minato sin perder en ningún momento su deslumbrante sonrisa exterior.

-Eso te tuvo que haber dolido eh?- Le susurro Yukari cerca del oído en tono provocativo consiguiendo que le apareciesen un par de venitas en el rostro.

-Ah, eh, ¿me necesitaba para algo?- Se apresuro a decir Minato al ver que la paciencia de su Sekirei se estaba agotando.

-¿Eh? Ah, si.. si… si… yo, bueno- La mujer carraspeo sonoramente aclarándose la garganta en tanto sus nerviosos ojos se volvían hacia Yukari- quería saber si ya tenias el dinero que te falta entregarme.

-Ah, hmm, no, aun no…- Admitió el pelinegro algo preocupado.

-Ya veo- Murmuro la casera por lo bajo, al tiempo que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de victoria- bien, no tengo problema con que traigas cuanta chica se te cruce por el camino…

-Ah, yo no…-

-¡Sin embargo!- Lo corto la mujer continuando su discurso- todo tiene un limite y si quieres traspasarlo tendrás que cumplir con mis ''reglas extras''…

``Esta pidiéndome más dinero eh…´´ Suspiro Minato apesadumbrado.

-No obstante eso, estoy segura de que también sabes lo buena y caritativa que puedo ser, por lo que estoy dispuesta a alargarte el plazo de pago si estas de acuerdo con eso- Le sugirió.

-Pues no me vendría nada mal- Le respondió el chico con cuidado debido a que era conciente de ''cierta particularidad'' en su casera.

-Bien, en ese caso, estamos de acuerdo- Termino la mujer sonriendo como si fuera Papa Noel luego de entregarle un juguete a un niño en Navidad- por cierto Sahashi-san- Siguió dirigiéndose a Yukari- ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?...

-…-.

``Ya me imaginaba´´ Pensó Minato observando de reojo a su hermana, la cual tenia una mezcla de incredulidad y horror en su rostro.

-¿Huh?, ¿Me perdí de algo?- Se extraño Benitsubasa mirando a todos los presentes, desde su Ashikabi que veía a su hermana con algo de lastima, a esta que parecía a punto de descomponerse y de la pelinegra a la casera que no quitaba la vista de la menor de los Sahashi- ¿Por qué de repente están todos actuando tan ra…

Y justo en ese momento, ciertas palabras que escucho a su llegada de ese lugar le volvieron a la mente.

-…**ah!, y mándale saludos de mi parte a tu mujer je je je…- **

``Esas fueron exactamente las palabras de esta mujer´´ Recordó la pelirrosa ``yo pensaba que era una especie de burla pero…

**-…no, en realidad ella no quiso decir eso…- **

``Esa fue la respuesta de Minato que se veía bastante incomodo en ese momento… no me digas… que en realidad… esta mujer es…´´

-¿¡Le gustan las mujeres!- Exclamo la Sekirei de Minato con los ojos como platos.

-¿Le gustan las mujeres?- Repitió Musubi sin entender- ¿eso es malo?

-¿¡Que!, bu… bueno… no, no exactamente, es solo que… no es normal…, es decir eh… ¡va contra la reglas morales del mundo!- Casi grito la chica, en tanto los demás la escuchaban.

-¿En contra del mundo?... hmm, a Musubi no le importaría ir contra el mundo si con eso puedo estar con mi Ashikabi destinado…- Murmuro la castaña rodeándose de un aura destellante que asombro tanto a la pelirrosa como a Minato.

``Esta tipa es…´´.

-¿Y bien Sahashi-san?- Insistió la casera haciendo caso omiso de las palabras anteriores, que por el contrario solo empeoraron la condición de Yukari la cual ya tenia la cara verde y actuaba como si estuviera reprimiendo fuertemente sus ganas de vomitar- ¿te gustaría salir conmi…

-¡DEJEME EN PAZ VIEJA BRUJA!- Exploto finalmente la pelinegra sin pode aguantarse mas- ¡YA SE LO EH DICHO ANTES! ¡YO NO TENGO ESOS GUSTOS!... ¡ANTES MUERTA QUE SALIR CON USTED!

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¡Tienes un día para buscar un nuevo alojamiento!- Grito la casera antes de darse la vuelta y salir echa una fiera del apartamento dejando tras de si un silencio de muerte y a un hombre, tres chicas y un bebe nuevamente en la calle.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?... Tsukiumi…- La interrogo una mujer mayor, si bien aparentaba ser todavía muy joven llamada Miyajima observando fijamente a la Sekirei.

-Hmm… bueno eh… en realidad no…- Balbuceaba la chica sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Tsukiumi-Onee-chan… ¿aquí es donde vives?- Le pregunto una pequeña niña detrás de la rubia.

-Es bastante bonito- Sonrió otra chica también detrás de la Nº 09 mirando a su alrededor con ojos curiosos.

-¿Y?, ¿Quiénes son ellas?-

-¿E… Ellas?... Bu, bueno, so… solo son personas que me encontré en el camino- Balbuceaba la chica sudando de puro nerviosismo.

-¿En serio?- Dudo la mujer mayor-¿y que hacen aquí?.

-Ah eh.. pu… pues… ellas… eh…-

-¡Nos quedaremos aquí!- Exclamo de repente Kuruse- ¡junto a Onee-sama!.

-¡Hum!- Asintió la mas pequeña mirando a Tsukiumi con estrellas de admiración en los ojos.

-Hoo, ¿con que era eso eh?- Murmuro la mujer antes de encarar a la rubia con una mirada demoníaca- **realmente tienes agallas al invitar a unas extrañas a una casa que no es tuya…**

-Esp… ¡ellas se invitaron solas!- Exclamo Tsukiumi asustada al ver a su tutora enojada con ella- ¡yo nunca les dije que se podían quedar conmigo!

Sniff… Snifff…

-¿Huh?-.

Al voltear la cabeza hacia el nuevo sonido, Tsukiumi vio a Kusano soltando pequeñas lágrimas mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos.

-¡Ku-chan!- Viéndola llorar Kuruse se apresuro a inclinarse a su lado tratando de reconfortarla.

-Mira, la hiciste llorar- Le dijo Miyajima con una mueca burlona.

-¡Tú eres la que me hizo decir esas cosas!-

-Ara, ¿culpando a los demás por tus propios errores?, no recuerdo haberte enseñado a ser así Tsukiumi-.

-Pues yo no recuerdo que me hayas enseñado algo alguna vez en la vida- Mascullo la rubia de forma desdeñosa.

-¿Huh?, ¿dijiste algo?-

-Na… nada…-

Por su parte, Kuruse luego de detener el llanto de Kusano se volvió hacia Tsukiumi con una mirada llena de suplica en el rostro que obligo a la Sekirei a desviar sus ojos con incomodidad.

-¿De verdad no podemos estar contigo Tsukiumi Onee-sama?- Le pregunto.

-Hmm, bueno, ya lo han escuchado, esta no es mi casa así que la decisión no depende de mi, si quieren quedarse deben preguntarle a ella- Le dijo señalando a su tutora.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kuruse y Kusano.

-Si, por que no…- Acepto Miyajima de forma rápida.

-¡Gah!- La mandíbula de Tsukiumi dio con el piso en tanto las dos mas jóvenes celebraban con alegría- pe… pe… pe… ¿no habías dicho que…

-¿Huh?, no recuerdo haber dicho nada…- La interrumpió la mujer- y además pienso que será divertido, en cierta forma estas dos me recuerdan a tus etapas mas jóvenes, una cuando eras una niña y la otra cuando eras una adolescente… ah, aunque técnicamente aun sigues siendo una adolescente.

Tsukiumi no la escuchaba como tenia a sus dos nuevas ''Imoutos'' aferradas muy feliz cada una a uno de sus brazos observándola con mucha ilusión.

-Si, podremos estar con Tsukiumi Onee-chan- Cantaba la mas pequeña.

-Je je, Onee-sama es la mejor…- Agrego Kuruse de la misma manera.

-Es… esto es lo peor…- Murmuro la chica sintiendo como se hundía cada vez mas y mas en la desesperación de lo inevitable.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- Mascullo Benitsubasa irritada mientras caminaba por la calle con Kyotaro a su espalda sobre su mochila porta bebes- se que Minato piensa que su hijo estará mucho mas seguro conmigo ya que soy la mas fuerte pero… ¡yo también quería ir con el!

Al día siguiente del desaire de Yukari a la casera y necesitado de un nuevo lugar para hosperdase, Minato sugirió salir de nuevo esta vez en busca del nuevo hogar a lo que inmediatamente las tres chicas se ofrecieron para ir con el.

Temiendo alguna disputa durante el camino, Minato propuso ir separados, yendo cada uno por su lado, por supuesto, su hermana y Benitsubasa se negaron de inmediato puesto que ambas querían ir con el, no obstante lo cual Minato se mantuvo firme en su decisión (debido a que si aceptaba ir con una la otra se opondría tajantemente y viceversa) hasta que finalmente la pelirrosa acepto nominando sorpresivamente a Musubi para que lo acompañara, echo que lleno de asombro al joven al que le fue explicado que solo era para que estuviera seguro (debido a que era un Ashikabi) y tomando en cuenta la aparente torpeza e ingenuidad de la castaña sumado a que luego de pasar toda la noche durmiendo bajo el mismo techo (en otra habitación junto a la pelirrosa y la castaña) no parecía estar reaccionando al pelinegro la excluían como una posible rival por el afecto de Minato.

Sorprendentemente Yukari también apoyo esa idea, haciendo pensar al pelinegro que al parecer la castaña le había caído muy bien a su hermana.

Decidido eso, Minato se marcho con Musubi no sin antes encargarle a su Sekirei la seguridad de su hijo, algo a lo que la pelirrosa no pudo negarse separándose de la hermana de su Ashikabi que a su vez tomo su propio camino.

Enojada por el echo de no estar con su Ashikabi, Benitsubasa continuo caminando ignorando las miradas de todo tipo (mayormente curiosas debido al bebe sobre su espalda) de la gente con la que se cruzaba, no obstante eso y fastidiada ya de tanta mirada sobre ella se interno en un callejón y salto hacia la azotea del edificio mas cercano comenzando a saltar de uno a otro.

-Esto esta mucho mejor- Sonrió la pelirrosa disfrutando del aire que le azotaba el rostro, y no era la única pues Kyotaro también se veía feliz emitiendo pequeñas risitas mientras extendía sus dos bracitos- ho, ¿te gusta esto eh?... – Le dijo la chica dando una rápida mirada al pelinegro- en ese caso…

Invadida por un repentino entusiasmo que no supo de donde le apareció, la Sekirei aumento la velocidad desplazándose velozmente de un edificio a otro siendo gratamente recompensada por las risas de ''su hijo''.

-¿Esto es mucho mejor que una montaña rusa eh?- Inquirió la chica sonriéndole al pequeño antes de detenerse con brusquedad desviando la vista para ver el enorme parque de juegos de la ciudad- hmm, aunque yo tampoco eh ido nunca a ese sitio…- Murmuro por lo bajo pensativa- quizás podamos ir un día con Minato los tres ¿Qué te parece?- Le sugirió a Kyotaro a lo que este le respondió con un balbuceo de aceptación, consiguiendo que se lo quedara observando por unos segundos notando lo realmente parecido que era con su padre- hmm, cuando crezcas seguro que serás tan atractivo como Minato…- Le susurro de forma cariñosa antes de reaccionar sonrojándose y agarrafándose la cabeza con sus manos- ¡aaaaah!, ¿¡pero que demonios estoy haciendo!, ¡hablándole a un bebe que ni siquiera entiendo lo que le digo…!

Abatida por eso, la chica se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar, preguntándose internamente si Minato la estaría esperando ya.

-¡Oh!, ahí estas- Habló de repente una voz muy conocida para ella y al volverse vio de pie a pocos metros suyos a otra chica de cabello gris revuelto y ojos de mirar travieso vestida con un kimono hecho jirones sobre su cuerpo lleno de vendas portando garras metálicas en ambas manos.

-¡Haihane!- Exclamo Benitsubasa irritada al reconocer a su ex-compañera en el Escuadrón Disciplinario y contra la que había perdido su puesto dentro del grupo.

-Benitsubasa… tanto tiempo…-

-Solo pasaron un par de días idiota-

-Aun así, el ya no tener a mi blanco favorito de bromas… me hace sentir un poco solitaria- Sonrió la amante de las bromas.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me entere… que ya tienes tus alas- Le dijo Haihane ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué con eso?-

-Entonces es verdad-

Por toda respuesta, la pelirrosa le dio la espalda levantándose el cabello para que la recién llegada pudiera ver la reluciente marca Sekirei debajo de su nuca, aunque al hacerlo, la chica también dejo a la vista al bebe que llevaba sobre su espalda lo que llevo a Haihane a no saber que era mas sorprendente si el hecho de que su antigua compañera hubiese recibido sus alas en tan poco tiempo o que estuviese cargando a un pequeño humano.

-Eh, ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?- Inquirió confundida al tiempo que señalaba con dedos temblorosos a Kyotaro.

-¿¡Huh!, ¡es mi hijo idiota!- Le respondió Benitsubasa a lo que la peligris abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eh… uno… dos días… eh…- Balbuceaba la Sekirei contando con los dedos, cada vez mas y mas atónita- …no tenia idea que el acto de reproducción fuese tan rápido… Benitsubasa… tu si que no pierdes el tiempo ku ku ku…

-¡No nació de mi imbécil!- Le grito Benitsubasa roja de vergüenza e ira.

-¿Huh?, pero no has dicho que…-

-Es el hijo de mi Ashikabi- La corto sin ganas de dar explicaciones demasiado largas- pero su madre murió… ¡así que yo soy su madre ahora!, ¿¡Entiendes!.

-Ni una palabra…- Le contesto la peligris con cada vez mas signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza- tus explicaciones sin sentido solo hacen que me duela el cerebro- Agrego llevándose las manos a su cabeza olvidando totalmente que tenia puesta sus garras las cuales se le clavaron sin piedad en su cráneo haciéndola gritar y quedar tendida en el suelo revolcándose de dolor.

-Lo único sin sentido seria que tuvieses algo de cerebro- Murmuro Benitsubasa con desden antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación- bien, retomando el tema anterior, ¿para que diablos me estabas buscando?

Al instante, Haihane dejo de sacudirse en el suelo incorporándose con rapidez y observando a la pelirrosa directamente a los ojos ignorando la sangre que aun brotaba de sus heridas auto infligidas.

-Ya te lo dije… ahora tienes alas…-

-¿Y?-

-Que oficialmente ya eres una participante del juego- Le sonrió la Sekirei Índigo- y quería ver que tan fuerte te habías vuelto… por cierto… yo también eh obtenido mis alas… por Natsuo.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?- Dijo la pelirrosa sin mucho interés, contrario a lo que la peligris creía esa noticia no causo el mas mínimo efecto en su oponente, algo que sorprendió a la misma Sekirei de Minato.

``Que extraño, hace un par de días hubiese dado la vida por ser la Sekirei de Natsuo pero ahora ya no me importa en lo absoluto´´

-Tu… has cambiado- Le dijo Haihane que la miraba con leve asombro- hmm, para hacerte cambiar así en tan poco tiempo… ¿me pregunto que clase de Ashikabi tendrás?

-El mejor de todos- Sonrió Benitsubasa con orgullo- pero ahora entiendo, tu propósito al venir aquí era el de tener un pequeño Sparring conmigo ¿cierto?

-Correcto… ¿y?, ¿aceptas?-

-**Por su puesto que si… nada me dará más placer que vengarme por aquella humillante derrota…-**Aceptó al tiempo que un aura combativa la rodeaba por completo.

-¿Realmente piensas que podrás vencerme?- La cuestionó Haihane igual de entusiasmada que ella.

-100% convencida-

Alejándose unos metros, Benitsubasa se quito a Kyotaro de la espalda dejándolo en el suelo de la azotea en la que se encontraban antes de volverse a su oponente.

-Cuando estés lista- Murmuro tomando su clásica posición de combate.

-Yo siempre lo estoy…-

Al mismo tiempo, las dos ex-compañeras se lanzaron sobre su, desde ese momento, acérrima enemiga.

Y al llegar una cerca de la otra Benitsubasa se detuvo en seco dando vuelta sobre si misma evadiendo de esa forma las garras metálicas de Haihane al tiempo que lanzaba una patada al cuello de la peligris que esta evito agachándose.

Sin perder el tiempo la pelirrosa se dejo caer de costado tirando otra patada con la que barrio las piernas de su rival enviándola de espaldas al suelo para acto seguido intentar golpearla en el pecho con una patada descendente desde su posición en el piso que Haihane logro esquivar por muy poco incorporándose rápidamente y tomando cierta distancia de la Sekirei de Minato que a su vez se incorporo de un salto mirando a la peligris de forma arrogante.

-Parece que has mejorado, Benitsubasa-

-Desgraciadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti-.

-Je je, no te confíes tanto solo por un par de golpes- A continuación, la peligris se abalanzo sobre la pelirrosa alcanzando a rozarle las ropas con sus garras cuando esta la evadió dando un simple paso hacia atrás.

Sin tomarse descanso, Haihane contiguo atacando y atacando mas todos sus intentos solo encontraban la nula resistencia del aire al ser fácilmente esquivados por Benitsubasa.

Esta se dejo caer de espaldas con lo que el arma punzante de Haihane le paso por encima sin llegar a tocarla, la Sekirei de Minato detuvo su caída con las manos retrayendo sus piernas cerca del resto de su cuerpo simulando el movimiento de un acordeón y, aprovechando que la peligris había quedado justo arriba suyo con toda su parte inferior desprotegida, descargo ambas piernas hacia delante golpeando con fuerza el abdomen de su rival que fue arrojada hacia atrás quedando momentáneamente inclinada por la mitad debido al dolor y la falta de oxigeno, seguido de eso recibió otra patada en el cuello que la hizo dar varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

Con cierta dificultad, la tercer miembro del Escuadrón Disciplinario se incorporo sobre sus temblorosas piernas mirando asombrada a la pelirrosa.

``Que… que fuerza… ella… ella… antes no era… así de fuerte´´ Pensaba Haihane mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

-¿Sorprendida?- Le susurro Benitsubasa apareciendo de la nada delante de ella.

-``Que… ¡Que rápida!´´.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la Sekirei de Minato conecto un duro puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.

``¿Cómo… ¿Cómo pudo hacerse tan fuerte… en tan poco tiempo?´´ Se pregunto décimas de segundo antes de recibir otro golpe en su otra mejilla.

-Tu… ¡no te creas tanto!- Grito mucho mas molesta que temerosa atacando a la pelirrosa con sus garras.

No obstante, esta se agacho, dejando que las garras de su rival le acariciasen el cabello y acto seguido volvió a descargar un nuevo puñetazo sobre el abdomen de la peligris que le saco todo el aire de sus pulmones y la dejo sin respuesta, con sus brazos cayendo fláccidos a sus costados cual si fuerza un boxeador al que solo le quedan fuerzas para mantenerse de pie quedando a merced de su oponente.

-A volar- Sonrió Benitsubasa pateando a su ex-compañera en la barbilla lanzándola por los aires y saltando detrás de ella lista para aplicar el golpe final algo que la hacia sentirse rebozante de felicidad por el hecho de ver consumada su venganza- con esto se acabo… ¿eh?...

La Sekirei de Minato se vio bruscamente detenida al divisar justo detrás del cuerpo de la peligris a Kyotaro al que había dejado en una esquina, a la que se habían ido aproximando lentamente sin darse cuenta.

``¡Maldición!, si ahora golpeo a Haihane su cuerpo caerá sobre el hijo de Minato y si le llega a lastimar o incluso algo peor él… ¡el nunca me lo perdonaría!... ¿Qué hago ¿, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué…¡!...

Sorprendida, Benitsubasa miro hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo encontrándose con las garras metálicas de la Sekirei Índigo profundamente incrustadas en su abdomen y a la dueña de estos que la observaba a su vez con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Benitsubasa?... esto es una batalla… no puedes distraerte de esa forma tan estúpida- Le dijo al tiempo que con un ruido desagradable de carne separándose y sangre chorreando, retiraba sus garras ensangrentadas del cuerpo de la pelirrosa que tras eso cayo sobre la azotea quedando tendida boca abajo mientras escupía sangre y se sujetaba la herida con sus manos mientras gemía incontrolable de dolor.

-Y yo aquí pensado que te habías vuelto mas fuerte- Continuo Haihane en tono desdeñoso- bah, al final me preocupe por nada.

Juzgando que la pelea había terminado con su victoria, la Sekirei del Escuadrón Disciplinario se dio l vuelta lista para irse solo para ser sujetada por una pierna por Benitsubasa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, la pelea… aun no termina…-

-No, si ah terminado- Le devolvió girándose y pateando a la pelirrosa en las costillas haciéndola gritar del dolor a arrojarla cerca de Kyotaro- si logras sobrevivir a esa herida volveré a pelear contigo cuantas veces quieras.

Tras eso dicho, Haihane se volvió sobre si misma y se marcho dejando tras de si a una Benitsubasa impotente y muerta de rabia consigo misma.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOON!-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-Hmm… ¿sabes?, no es necesario que me acompañes Musubi-chan- Le dijo Minato a Musubi luego de salir de otra oficina en la que también había sido rechazado

-Está bien, Minato-san fue muy amable conmigo, así que me gustaría mucho devolverte el favor- Le contesto la castaña con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Minato se vio detenido en seco totalmente obnubilado por la bella sonrisa de la Sekirei observándola en silencio por unos instantes.

-Tú también…- Musito.

-¿Ah?-

-Tú también… eres muy amable Musubi-chan- Le dijo en tono bajo con una mirada llena de cariño en su rostro y una sonrisa suave que hicieron latir repentinamente el corazón de la joven.

-Ah, ¿huh?, ¿Qué ha sido eso de recién?- Se pregunto la chica en un pequeño susurro, en tanto el Ashikabi retomaba el camino.

La Sekirei volvió su vista hacia el rostro sereno y de facciones atractivas del pelinegro al tiempo que este giraba sus ojos hacia ella haciendo contacto visual provocando una segunda reacción en el cuerpo de la castaña.

-¿Estás bien Musubi-chan?... tu cara esta toda roja-

-S… si…- Balbuceo está notando como su respiración se aceleraba casi al ritmo de las fuertes palpitaciones dentro de su pecho y el hecho de que la simple cercanía del Ashikabi estaban convirtiendo a su cuerpo en un océano de fuego ardiente.

``Esto… esto… ¿acaso esto no es…´´

-Aaaaah!- Se escucho de repente la alegre voz de una persona interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la castaña y llevándose la atención de Minato lejos de ella con lo que el infierno de calor comenzó a descender, llenando de confusión a la Sekirei- ¡Sahashi-chan!

Elevando la vista, Minato se percato de la presencia sobre el techo del negocio frente al cual se habían detenido.

-¿U… Uzume-san?- Se sorprendió el chico boquiabierto- eh… ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?...

-¿Eh?... ah…- Solo entonces, la recién llegada pareció darse cuenta de cómo se había presentado.

``¡Maldición!, se me olvido por completo que él no sabe lo que soy!, ¿¡Por que soy tan estúpida!´´ Se grito mentalmente la chica sudando de puro nerviosismo ``¿y ahora qué hago?, se supone que no puedo involucrar a civiles inocentes en esto´´.

-Ah… esto… yo…- Balbuceaba Uzume cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Puede ser que… - Comenzó el chico de forma lenta mirando a la castaña con ojos serios.

``¡Dios!, ¡ya lo descubrió!´´.

-…Practiques paracaidismo?- Termino el pelinegro.

-¿Huh?-

-¿Estas practicando paracaidismo?- Reitero Minato levemente interesado- es un buen deporte, aunque claro te recomiendo que elijas lugares un poco más altos para darle al paracaídas el tiempo suficiente para que se abra de forma correcta- Le aconsejo.

-Ah… si, gracias aja ja ja ja…- Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, la chica prefirió simplemente reírse.

-Bien, y ahora baja de ahí- Le pidió Minato.

-Sí, enseguida- Y así sin más Uzume salto desde el techo el cual quedaba a aproximadamente a 30 metros del suelo.

-¡GAH!- La mandíbula de Minato dio con el piso al ver como la chica se lanzaba desde semejante altura.

De forma automática, el cuerpo del Ashikabi se movió colocándose de brazos abiertos en el trayecto de la caída de la castaña en su intento de atraparla o por lo menos de servirle de amortiguador.

-¿¡Eh!- Esta vez fue el turno de Uzume de sorprenderse abriendo bien grande sus ojos en la súbita acción del pelinegro, tan inesperada que ya no le dio tiempo a reaccionar- ¿eh?, tu, no espera… ¡quítate del medio!...

Exactamente igual al día anterior, la castaña termino estrellándose duramente con el Ashikabi aplastándole sus pechos en el rostro del chico y enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

-¡Minato-san!- Se preocupo Musubi.

-Eso dolió- Gimió Uzume levantando apenas la cabeza- ¿y Sahashi-chan?

-Si buscas a Minato-san, esta debajo de ti- Le dijo Musubi señalando al chico.

-¿Nh?-

Uzume bajo la vista dándose cuenta que había quedado completamente sobre Minato al cual estaba ahogando con sus grandes pechos.

-Mmmmm…-

-¡Waaa!, lo… lo siento!- Se disculpo la chica incorporándose velozmente con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

-No hay problema- Musito el chico quien pese a haber estado a punto de morir asfixiado se veía extrañamente feliz.

Minato se incorporo, en tanto sacudía su cabeza para alejar los curiosos pensamientos que llenaron su mente segundos antes y observo a Uzume directamente a la cara (causando sin querer un gran nerviosismo en la chica), para acto seguido acercársele y tomarla suave pero con firmeza por los hombros, lo que hizo que la castaña quedara profundamente sonrojada.

-¿¡Acaso estás loca!-

-¿¡Huh!-

-¿¡Por que saltaste desde semejante altura!, ¡pudiste haber muerto!-

-Tú me dijiste que bajara-

``Y además no me hubiera pasado nada aunque no hubieses hecho nada´´

-¿¡Y para que se supone que se inventaron las escaleras!- Le dijo en un tono un poco mas alto de lo que pretendía.

-Lo… lo siento- Balbuceo Uzume bajando la cabeza como una niña que es regañada por su padre.

-No… está bien, yo debería ser el que se disculpe-Murmuro el pelinegro con un poco de culpa- no debí gritarte así, es solo, tu saltaste desde ahí y bueno… creí que ibas a hacerte daño- Minato la soltó tras lo cual soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio- …no vuelvas a darme esos sustos por favor…

Si para entonces Uzume ya tenía las mejillas rojas, en ese momento era un volcán en plena erupción, su corazón latiendo salvaje y su cálido cuerpo comenzó a quemarle como nunca antes había experimentado.

-¿Uzume-san?- Se sorprendió Minato al ver a la alegre muchacha comenzar a actuar de la misma extraña manera que Musubi unos minutos antes- ¿te encuentras bien?...

-S… si, lo estoy- Le dijo mientras sentían su cuerpo arder de una manera casi sofocante.

``Espera un momento… ¿esto no es…´´

-¿Eres una Sekirei verdad?- Pregunto de repente alguien detrás de Minato y al volverse ambos vieron a Musubi de pie mirando fijamente a Uzume.

-¿Huh?- A su vez, este se la quedo mirando también examinándola de la cabeza a los pies notando sus ropas que claramente solo una Sekirei podía usar- ¿tú también?...

Por toda respuesta la castaña asintió con la cabeza en tanto su cuerpo cambiaba a una posición defensiva siendo rápidamente imitada por Uzume, ambas esperando el próximo movimiento de la otra.

-E… esperen un segundo, ¿¡Sekirei!- Se alarmo Minato al ver el increíblemente veloz giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos- ahora entiendo porque saltaste desde el techo no espera, eso debió haber sido obvio desde que ayer la vi cayendo desde una altura incuso mayor no espera, ¡eso no es lo importante ahora!...

Sin quitarse la vista de encima Musubi y Uzume continuaban en sus posiciones completamente inmóviles tan solo observándose y observándose por varios minutos sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Por su parte Minato, que se había colocado preventivamente en el medio de las dos con los brazos extendidos en ambas direcciones para evitar una posible lucha, comenzaba a aburrirse de estar tontamente en la misma posición.

Y así siguieron hasta que el silencio se hizo inaguantable y los brazos del pelinegro cedieron ante la gravedad descansando nuevamente en los costados de su cuerpo.

-Hmm, este… no quisiera interrumpir lo que sea parece que nunca sucederá pero… ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?-

-Musubi todavía no tiene un Ashikabi, así que aun no puedo pelear- Le contesto la chica tan tiesa como una estatua-

-Yo… tampoco tengo uno…- Musito Uzume como respuesta a la primera en tanto una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

-¿huh?-.

Casi como si no supieran que debía hacerse en una situación como esa (y así era), las dos Sekireis se miraron como si estuvieran preguntando telepáticamente a la otra que deberían hacer a continuación.

-¿Tu… tampoco?, eh, este… ¿y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?-

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?-

-¡Ahhhh!, a Musubi le dijeron que debía esperar a que tuviera mis alas y entonces debía pelear contra otra Sekirei alada… ¡nunca me dijeron que hacer si me encontraba con otra sin alas!- Gemía la chica un poco angustiada sin perder aun su posición.

-Hmm, por ahora, ¿Por qué no abandonan su posición de pelea?- Sugirió Minato rascándose la mejilla- puesto que ambas no desean pelear hasta que encuentren a su Ashikabi no es necesario que se mantengan en alerta la una contra la otra.

-Ah!, ¡es verdad!- Sonrió Musubi muy feliz al tiempo que saltaba sobre el pelinegro y le echaba los brazos al cuello, acción que hizo sonrojar al chico y gruñir de forma inconsciente a la otra Sekirei quien sin entender el por qué se adelanto y asió con fuerza uno de los brazos del Ashikabi, ganando el aumento del enrojecimiento del joven y una extraña mirada de Musubi.

-¿Eh?, es… ¡esperen!, ¿¡Que están haciendo!-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso te desagrada que te abrasemos?- Inquirió Uzume usando algo de coquetería femenina mientras hundía el antebrazo del muchacho entre sus dos suaves montes.

-N… no, claro que no…- Trago el chico sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle su espalda ante las sensaciones tan agradables que recibía desde su antebrazo y su pecho que era al mismo tiempo aplastado por el enorme busto de Musubi- por supuesto que no me desagrada pero…

-¿Huh?, ¿hoy no traes a Kyo-chan?- Le pregunto de la nada Uzume que recién en ese instante se percato de la ausencia de alguien.

-¿Kyo-chan?- Inquirió Musubi sin entender.

-Ah, sí, aun no te lo había dicho, ese es el nombre de mi hijo- Le explico Minato aun ahogado en el doble abrazo de las dos Sekireis.

-Ah, ¡Kyo-chan!, que bonito nombre…- Se rió la chica haciendo lucir su brillante sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad es solo su nombre abreviado pero…-

-¿Y?, ¿en donde esta?- Lo interrumpió Uzume algo molesta de que el Ashikabi la hubiese (aunque sea por solo unos segundos) ignorado.

-Bueno el…- Comenzó Minato solo para ser nuevamente interrumpido esta vez por Musubi.

-¡Kyo-chan se fue con Benitsubasa-san!-

-¿Benitsubasa?- Inquirió Uzume pensativa- Benitsubasa… Benitsubasa… hmm, por alguna razón ese nombre me es muy familiar…

-¡Sí!, ella es una Sekirei también y la primera de Minato-san- Le dijo Musubi.

-¿¡Huh!- Se sorprendió Uzume- espera un segundo… eso quiere decir… ¿Qué eres un Ashikabi?...

-Hmm… ¡uh!- Asintió el chico nervioso antes de volverse a la otra castaña- ¿Primera?, Musubi-chan, hablas como si fuera a tener más de una Sekirei je je je…

-¿Hn?, ¿no lo sabías?- Pregunto la castaña llevándose un dedo a los labios en un gesto inocente que al pelinegro se le antojo muy lindo.

-Una Sekirei solo puede tener un Ashikabi- Hablo por ella Uzume- pero un Ashikabi puede tener muchas Sekireis.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?, nunca había escuchado sobre eso- Se alarmo el chico un poco inquieto y de repente los cuerpos de ambas Sekireis se le hicieron inexplicablemente más pesados.

-Sí, y por esa razón no es tan raro ver a dos Sekireis o más reaccionar ante el mismo Ashikabi- Continuo Uzume mirando fijamente a los ojos al pelinegro- ¿entiendes lo que trato de decir?

-Se… se podría decir…- Murmuro Minato enrojeciendo como las dos Sekireis repegaban aun mas sus cuerpos en su contra.

-¡Ahí estas!- Exclamaron de repente dos voces llamando la atención de los tres.

Sobre el techo de una casa cercana Hikari e Hibiki hicieron su aparición observando a Musubi aun colgada del cuello de Minato del cual se bajo al ver a sus insistentes perseguidoras.

-Ustedes… ya se los eh dicho ayer… ¡aun no estoy lista para pelear!-

-Eso no tiene importancia para nosotras- Dijo Hikari haciendo aparecer algo de electricidad en sus manos.

-Hikari, mira, junto a ella hay otra sin alas y… - La menor se detuvo al ver a Minato de pie junto a las castañas.

-Ese tipo es un Ashikabi- Completo Hikari ceñuda- aunque no es el Ashikabi de estas dos… podría ser… ¿¡estará intentando forzarlas!.

-¡Claro que no!- Se enojo Musubi de repente- ¡Minato-san nunca haría eso!- Le defendió ganándose una mirada agradecida del Ashikabi- el es una persona amable que me ayudo e incluso me dio de comer cuando tenía hambre… ¡él nunca me forzaría a nada!.

-¿Huh?, ¿y por qué demonios estas tan segura?- Le pregunto Hikari con venas pulsándole en la sien- de seguro solo se hace el amable para que bajes la guardia y entonces se abalanzara sobre ti como un despreciable lobo hambriento…

-No deberías culpar a los demás por tu mala suerte- Intervino Uzume con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Huh?-

-Eh escuchado de ustedes dos, las Sekireis que solo atacan a Sekireis sin alas… ¡las Sekireis con el Ashikabi inútil Hikari e Hibiki!- Soltó en voz alta para gran fastidio y vergüenza de las gemelas.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES INUTIL!- Ladro la Sekirei muy enojada mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos- ¡Prepárate por que te voy a hacer pedazos!.

``Waa, está llorando… ¿me pregunto cómo será ese Ashikabi para tener una fama tan mala?´´ Pensaba Minato sintiendo un poco de lastima por las gemelas.

-Lo siento, pero yo tampoco tengo Ashikabi aunque…- Uzume desvió sus ojos observando el semblante del pelinegro al tiempo que se preguntaba si esas sensaciones eran lo que ella pensaba.

``Debo confirmarlo antes de proceder´´.

-Ya les dijimos que eso no nos importa- Mascullo Hikari con desdén- así que prepárense y comiencen a pelear.

-Tch, que Sekireis tan tercas- Murmuro Uzume volteando hacia Musubi- ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ni tu ni yo tenemos Ashikabi todavía de modo que tenemos cierta desventaja… ¿querrías… que peleásemos juntas?... por supuesto solo será esta vez…

-Hmm, pero a Musubi le dijeron que no debo pelear hasta que no tenga mis alas- Le dijo en tono débil.

-A mi también me lo dijeron, y además tampoco me gusta pelear, pero desde luego las reglas no se han hecho para ser acatadas en un 100% y por si fuera poco estamos en una situación que prácticamente nos obliga a actuar- La intento convencer lo que finalmente pareció lograr como la castaña movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Esperen ustedes dos- Quiso detenerlas Minato- no tienen que pelear si no quieren.

-No te preocupes Sahashi-chan- Le sonrió Uzume mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

-Estaremos bien- Afirmo Musubi.

-Bien, en ese caso, cuídense- Les dijo el chico sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho.

-Bien, en ese caso, cuando ustedes quieran-

Decidido eso, las cuatro estaban a punto de comenzar cuando otra presencia se interpuso entre las combatientes volviendo a detenerlas.

La recién llegada era una chica joven de corto cabello rubio y ojos de mirada violenta, en sus manos tenia dagas con forma de garras las cuales elevo a la altura de su rostro observando silenciosamente a todos los presentes.

-Objetivo… encontrado- Musito con diversión al tiempo que desde la esquina un coche se aparecía de golpe y frenaba cerca de Minato y las castañas descendiendo de él tres personas.

Una de ellas era un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos vestido con un lujoso traje de negocios, las otras dos era claramente Sekireis, la primera de pequeña estatura, cabello corto púrpura y rostro infantil, llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color negro que asemejaban a los usados en épocas antiguas, la segunda, de corto cabello anaranjado y ojos violeta, usaba un ajustado leotardo de color amarillo con las mangas y parte del cuello negras.

Los recién llegados observaron a todo el mundo antes que el hombre con gafas diera un par de pasos adelante.

-Sekirei Nº 10 Uzume, Sekirei Nº 88 Musubi, estoy aquí para llevarlas junto al Ashikabi del Este- Hablo el hombre de forma lenta y pausada mientras se acomodaba los anteojos- les sugiero amablemente que me acompañen sin oponer resistencia o si no…

A su lado las dos Sekireis se movieron rodeando a las castañas en tanto la primera se quedaba en su sitio lista para abalanzarse en cualquier momento.

-Hmm, ya veo- Murmuro Uzume- así que planean darnos alas en contra de nuestra voluntad ¿verdad?.

-No será contra su voluntad si no se resisten-

-Esa es una muy bonita forma de decirlo pero al final viene a ser exactamente lo mismo- Intervino Minato de forma sarcástica, haciendo que el hombre dirigiera su vista hacia él.

-Ese sujeto es un Ashikabi también… Kakizaki- Musito detrás suyo la chica del leotardo.

-¿Ashikabi eh?, sin embargo, ni la Nº 10 ni la Nº 88 tienen sus alas…- Murmuro observando a Minato con detenimiento- eso significa que su Sekirei no está con él en estos momentos…

``Sin embargo… ¿Por qué esta junto a otras dos Sekireis sin alas?... ¿quizás el también intentaba darle alas?, pero… sin su Sekirei seria una verdadera estupidez… hmm, como sea, al perecer llegamos a tiempo puesto que aun ninguna de las dos ah conseguido sus alas´´.

-¡Musubi no irá!- Declaro de repente la inocente chica con firmeza mientras levantaba sus puños para reforzar sus palabras- solo mi Ashikabi destinado puede darme alas.

-Así es- Sonrió Uzume esta vez de forma sincera- estoy de acuerdo con ella, solo mi Ashikabi me dará mis alas- Murmuro observando de soslayo a Minato que permanecía impasible desde la llegada del nuevo grupo- si quieren llevarnos… **será mejor que estén preparados para las consecuencias…**

Sin que nadie supiera cómo ni de donde, la castaña hizo aparecer un velo blanco que flotaba a su alrededor como empujado por un suave viento.

-Musubi-chan, Uzume-san…- Musito Minato algo inquieto, esta vez se enfrentaban contra tres oponentes sin contar a las gemelas las cuales desconocía de qué lado de pondrían.

-¡Espera un segundo!, ¿Quién diablos se supone que eres?- Le grito Hikari al hombre de anteojos muy molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

-Nº 11 y Nº 12, puesto que ya han sido aladas no tenemos ningún negocio con ustedes… pueden irse y dejarnos esto a nosotros…-

-¿Dejarnos esto a nosotros?- Gruño la gemela mayor irritada- ¿Quién demonios se cree que es este sujeto.

-¿Y dime una cosa cuatro ojos?- Inquirió una tercer voz masculina detrás de las gemelas- ¿Quién te ah dado el derecho de decidir quién se va y quien se queda huh?... señor Kakizaki…

Junto a las gemelas, un hombre de corto cabello negro y aspecto desalineado apareció mirando fijamente al segundo hombre.

-¡Seo!- Exclamaron Hikari e Hibiki sonrojadas al ver a su Ashikabi

-Veo que me conoce…- Murmuro el sujeto acomodándose los anteojos.

-Por supuesto, ¿no eres tú el perrito fiel de Higa del Este?- Se burlo Seo.

-Soy su secretario- Corrigió levemente irritado.

-¿A quién le importa eso?, mientras hagas las cosas de un perro seguirás siendo un perro no importa el puesto que ostentes…-

Observando de un lado a otro como en un partido de tenis, Minato se hallaba cada vez mas y mas preocupado, no por el si no por las dos enfrente suyo que habían quedado atrapadas entre esos dos grupos que se veían tan temibles… en especial el llamado Seo.

``A mama le daría un infarto si alguna vez hago amistad con alguien así´´ Pensaba el chico observando la apariencia de pandillero del sujeto.

-¿Esas palabras significan que no piensa retirarse Ashikabi Kaoru Seo?-

-¿Quién diablos te a dado el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre completo?- Se quejo el Ashikabi- ¡es repugnante!... y en cuanto a tu pregunta, je seria un verdadero idiota si me marchara de aquí solo por que un imbécil como tu me lo dice…

-Seo, no te olvides del otro Ashikabi- Le dijo Hibiki en voz baja señalando a Minato.

-¿Ho?, ¿otro?, je, esto suena interesante- Sonrió el tipo con un aire intimidante- ¿una pelea todos contra todos entre tres Ashikabis y sus Sekireis?, ¡empiecen cuando quieran!

-No, la Nº 10 y la Nº 88 aun no han recibido sus alas- Lo contradijo Kakizaki- y es precisamente por eso por lo que estamos aquí usted… al parecer vino aquí sin saber absolutamente nada de la situación en la que se estaba metiendo…

-Bueno… la verdad solo caminaba por ahí y alcance a ver a mis Sekireis y simplemente decidí seguirlas- Admitió Seo- sin embargo…- el hombre desvió nuevamente sus ojos hacia Minato y las castañas- ¿esas dos no son sus Sekireis?, ¿entonces por que diablos están con el?...

-No lo se ni me interesa- Fue la escueta respuesta de Kakizaki.

Mirando mas de cerca, Seo reconoció en el trío a una cara muy familiar para el.

``¿¡Huh!, ¿no es esa una de las chicas que vive en la posada de Miya?, ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí?´´ Se alarmo empezando a preocuparse ``esto es malo, si dejo que le pase algo a una de sus inquilinas esa demonio me dejara sin comida por el resto del año… pero aun así… ¿Por qué esta con ese Ashikabi si no es su Sekirei… hmm, ¿eh?, no me digas… ¿esta reaccionando a él?´´

Un poco mas interesado, el hombre fijo sus ojos en Minato estudiándolo con la vista.

``Hmm, bueno, a primera vista yo diría que no es un mal muchacho… hmm, ¿realmente debería intervenir?, si esta reaccionando a el entonces lo que pase ya no me concierne… bueno, mientras no le de alas a la fuerza estaré bien con eso´´.

-Hikari, Hibiki- Hablo esta vez en voz alta.

-¡Si!-

-Cambio de planes- Sonrió- esta vez seremos simples espectadores…

-Eh, ¿¡HUH!...-

Al escuchar eso, Tanto Minato como Kakizaki lo miraron con suspicacia.

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que esta no es la estrategia de atacar al vencedor agotado- Les dijo interpretando correctamente sus miradas.

-¿Realmente es seguro confiar en tus palabras?- Inquirió el hombre de lentes.

-Completamente-

El secretario de Higa del Este lo examino durante unos segundos antes de volverse a las Sekireis que lo acompañaban.

-Oriha, Katsuragi, Sai, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- Les dijo a la pelivioleta, le del leotardo y a la rubia respectivamente.

-¡Si!- Al mismo tiempo Oriha y Katsuragi se abalanzaron sobre Musubi y Uzume mas el primer ataque vino de Sai que descendió desde lo alto cayendo justo entre las castañas que quedaron separadas.

-Nº 31 Sai, ¿Quién de las dos peleara conmigo?- Pregunto con una mueca fastidiosa.

-Nº 101 Oriha- Declaro la mas pequeña enfrentándose a Uzume- te llevare junto a mi amo quieras o no.

-Nº 10 Uzume, yo te será tan fácil como imaginas- Le respondió la castaña al tiempo que veía como Musubi quedaba encarada con Katsuragi.

-Nº 88 Musubi, aun no tengo un Ashikabi pero me esforzare-

-Nº 86 Katsuragi- Musito su oponente de forma monótona.

-…-

-…-.

-… ¡esperen un madito segundo!, ¿¡por que demonios acabo de ser completamente ignorada!-

Sin prestarle la más minima atención las peleas comenzaron, con Musubi y Katsuragi enfrascadas en un duro combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde la mayor agilidad y velocidad de la pelinaranja unida a la inexperiencia de la castaña la ponían en posición desventajosa.

En la otra pelea, los velos de Uzume eran cortados una y otra vez por las extrañas hojas voladoras de Oriha al tiempo que los velos de la castaña destruían las hojas de su oponente lo que dejaba bastante equilibrada la lucha entre ambas.

Viéndolo de esa forma Sai opto por intervenir por la que veía que era la mas débil de las dos, en este caso Musubi atacándola sorpresivamente por detrás.

-¡Cuidado!- Justo a tiempo Minato salto sobre la castaña cubriéndola con su cuerpo y recibiendo él, el ataque de la rubia que perforo la carne de su espalda haciéndole algo de daño- ¡AAAH!

-¡Minato-san!- Musubi se sorprendió al verse en el suelo con el Ashikabi encima suyo, aunque mayor fue su sorpresa cuando noto la sangre que brotaba de la espalda del pelinegro y a su enemiga lista para descargar otro golpe no importándole si para eso debía matar a un ser humano o no.

Sin embargo, y antes de que las filosas armas de la rubia volvieran a herir al Ashikabi, un velo blanco cubrió por completo la cabeza de la Sekirei elevándola varios metros en el aire y arrojándola con fuerza contra la vidriería de un negocio.

-¡Sahashi-chan!- Exclamo Uzume acercándose a toda prisa con el corazón doliéndole como nunca alejando a Katsuragi del lugar e inclinándose para comprobar el estado del pelinegro.

-Tranquilas Uzume-san, Musubi-chan, estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño- Le dijo el chico al ver la extrema preocupación reflejada en los ojos de ambas.

-Otra vez… Minato-san siempre esta cuidándome…- Musito Musubi bajando la cabeza apenada mientras un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas las cuales el Ashikabi se apresuro en borrar con sus dedos.

-Tu también estabas ayudándome Musubi-chan, y si quieres regresarme el favor… sonríe... eres, increíblemente hermosa cuando lo haces- Le sonrió de forma suave haciendo sonrojar a la castaña y que esta experimentara una nueva y aun mas potente reacción de su cuerpo.

Mas no fue la única, al mismo tiempo Uzume volvió a experimentar el infierno caluroso en el que se transformaba su cuerpo con tan solo la mirada y un par de palabras cariñosas del Ashikabi.

``No hay ninguna duda, yo… estoy reaccionando a Sahashi-chan´´ Pensó Uzume desviando su ojos hacia Musubi ``y al parecer no soy la única´´..

-Minato-san yo… mi cuerpo… no se que le pasa a mi cuerpo…- Jadeaba la chica apoyándose sobre el torso del pelinegro y poco a poco iba subiendo hasta situarse muy cerca de sus labios- yo… no entiendo lo que me pasa mi cuerpo… se siente muy caliente…

-¿Mu… Musubi-chan?-

-Esto es malo- Murmuro Kakizaki viendo preocupado la escena frente a sus ojos- esa Sekirei esta reaccionando al Ashikabi, ¡Oriha!, ¡Katsuragi!, ¡dense prisa y sepárenlos antes de que obtenga sus alas!-

Inmediatamente, una de las hojas cortantes de Oriha llego volando por el aire lista para cortar a cualquiera de los tres que no lo evadiera, mas un simple golpe de uno de sus velos se lo regreso con una potencia que hizo imposible a la pelivioleta controlar su propia arma no quedándole mas opción que apartarse para no ser ella misma la que terminase cortada.

**-No te atrevas a interrumpir los alados de otras Sekireis…-** La amenazo Uzume con una mirada llena de ira en su rostro que congelo en su lugar a la pelivioleta.

-¿Re… reaccionando?- Musito el pelinegro que había escuchado las palabras del secretario de Higa- entonces Musubi-chan, tu…

Sin darle tiempo a segundos pensamientos y atraída a los labios de Minato como una abeja a la miel Musubi termino de cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba y beso al Ashikabi apoyándose totalmente en su contra y profundizando aun mas el contacto.

Segundos después, los dos se separaron mirándose sorprendidos a los ojos al tiempo que de la espalda de Musubi florecían unas bellísimas alas rosas que encandilaron a todos los presentes.

-Sekirei Nº 88 Musubi, será tuya ahora y para siempre – Sonrió la chica regalándole la sonrisa mas brillante que le hubiese visto hasta el momento, lo cual hizo pensar al Ashikabi que si a partir de ese día, la Sekirei le diese todos los días una sonrisa como esa que realmente valdría la pena pasar por uno y mil infiernos solo para esos momentos- mi Ashikabi destinado… ¡te encontré!...

Aun sonriendo, Musubi se lanzo sobre el chico abrazándolo con entusiasmo sintiéndose mas feliz de lo que nunca antes se había sentido, el abrazo duro un par de minutos tras los cuales se incorporo y ayudo a su, ahora Ashikabi, a levantarse también.

-Tch- Kakizaki mascullo contrariado por haber sido incapaz de detener el alado- al parecer la Nº 88 ya esta perdida pero, aun queda la Nº 10 y ella era la mas importante de las dos, ¡Katsuragi! ¡Que no se te escape!

-Demasiado tarde hombre de anteojos- Le dijo Uzume con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Huh?-

-Yo… también eh encontrado a mi Ashikabi destinado- Murmuro segundos antes de darse la vuelta y lanzarse rauda sobre Minato enviándolo nuevamente al suelo y uniendo ansiosamente sus labios con los de él en un beso mucho mas pasional que el casto e inocente de Musubi.

Y allí ante la vista asombrada de unos y molesta de otros, las alas de luz blanca de Uzume se extendieron hacia el cielo iluminando todo con su extrema luz segadora.

-Sekirei Nº 10 Uzume, será tuya ahora y para siempre- Musito la chica con el rostro enrojecido al tiempo que se volvía a inclinar y capturaba otra vez los, que de repente se le antojaban, adictivos labios del pelinegro, dejándolo a este totalmente enmudecido puesto que para nada se esperaba con un desenlace semejante.

¿Qué demo… ¡realmente esta pasando lo que creo que ah pasado?... ¡Benitsubasa va a asesinarme cuando se entere!´´.

-Le han dado alas a las dos Kakizaki- Murmuro Katsuragi en su tono indiferente de costumbre- ¿Qué hacemos?.

Por toda respuesta el hombre se dio la vuelta y se metió de nuevo en el auto siendo seguido por Oriha y luego Katsuragi que llevaba a la inconciente Sai sobre sus hombros.

-A Higa-sama no le gustara para nada este fracaso- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que las puertas de su coche se cerraran y el auto se marchara dejando nuevamente solos a los tres del principio.

-¡Seo!, ¿Por qué nos estamos yendo?- Se quejo Hikari molesta de perder tan buena oportunidad, mas sin embargo su Ashikabi no parecía escucharla como murmuraba un montón de palabras que eran inentendibles para ella o su hermana.

-Aja ja ja ja, a partir de ahora la posad Izumo será un lugar mucho mas bullicioso, me pregunto que harás acerca de eso… Miya…-

-¡Te estoy habando Seo!- Se enojo Hikari subiendo el volumen de su voz- ¿Seo?, ¿Seo?... kggg… ¡NO ME IGNORES MALDITO IDIOTAAAA!...

-¡AHHHHHHH!- El hombre pago muy caro su distracción cuando fue, literalmente electrocutado sin piedad por su temperamental Sekirei.

De vuelta con Minato, el chico aun no podía levantarse debido principalmente a los cuerpos de sus dos nuevas Sekirei que lo aprisionaban contra el suelo.

-Hmm, ¿Qué haremos ahora Minato-chan?-

-¿Minato?- Se sorprendió el chico por el cambio en las denominaciones.

-Claro, ahora que eres mi Ashikabi no puedo seguir llamándote por tu apellido- Le dijo Uzume.

-Hmm, ya veo… hmm, bueno, pues ahora lo mejor seria volver a casa- Murmuro el chico.

-Ah, ¡pero ya no tenemos casa!- Se acordó Musubi de golpe.

-¿Huh?.

-Si veras lo que paso fue que…-

Un par de palabras después y con Uzume ya enterada de la situación de su Ashikabi volvió a besarlo instantes antes de sonreírle de forma traviesa.

-Pues si mi Ashikabi esta en necesidades es mi deber como su Sekirei el ayudarlo- Sonrió Uzume muy satisfecha de si misma- Minato-chan… ¿te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo en la Posada Izumo?.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-Tch, ¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto a mi?- Se pregunto Tsukiumi en voz alta.

En ese momento, la rubia se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio algo lejos de su casa, y la razón era que la gran admiración que parecían tenerle el par de rubias mas jóvenes la hacia sentirse extraña a tal punto de escapar del lugar para encontrarse unos momentos a solas y poder pensar con mas detenimiento acerca de la curiosa situación en la que estaba metida.

Cierto era que en realidad ninguna de las dos le desagradaba si no todo lo contrario, ambas le agradaban quizás por el hecho de que se recordaba en ellas cuando tenia un par de años menos no lo sabia pero aun así no odiaba sus presencias.

Sin embargo, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación similar en donde debía cuidar de otras personas menores que ella.

-Ahhhh…- Suspiro derrotada- realmente… esto es lo peor.

-Oy, Oy, ¿a que vienen esos hombros caídos Tsukiumi?- Le hablo una voz demasiado conocida para ella, una voz que si admitía, le desagrada en gran medida.

-¡Homura!- Gruño Tsukiumi al darse vuelta y ver a la chica de corto cabello gris envuelta en su típico traje de batalla.

-¡Yo!, Tsukiumi- La saludo la peligris levantando la mano de forma amistosa.

Al mismo tiempo y exactamente desde el otro lado, otra figura también conocida para la rubia apareció quedándose cerca de las otras dos.

-¡Akitsu!-

-Tsukiumi- Musito esta de forma apagada.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- Pregunto la rubia mirándolas a ambas- ¿¡A caso vienen por la revancha!, ¡pues en ese caso acepto!, en estos momentos me encuentro de muy buen humor para una pelea…

-No- Negó Homura con rapidez- no vinimos aquí a pelear y además… ¿revancha?... nunca hemos perdido contra ti- Agrego señalándola directamente causando el enojo de la rubia.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le grito para acto seguido darle la espalda acercándose al borde del edificio en donde se quedo cruzándose de brazos.

-Realmente amas las poses geniales ¿no es así?- Inquirió Akitsu sin cambiar ni la expresión ni el tono de su voz, ganándose ella también una mirada molesta de Tsukiumi quien prefirió ignorar su pregunta dirigiéndose a continuación a Homura.

-Bien, si no es por una pelea, lo cual a veces dudo mucho ya que siempre se la pasan burlándose de mi, ¿para que demonios es lo que están aquí?-

-Hmm, bueno, veras Tsukiumi, hace unos días, la mujer para la que trabajamos…-

-¿Hablas de Takami?-

-Si, ella misma- Afirmo la peligris- pues ella nos informo de cierto incidente que le ocurrió y debido al cual la Sekirei Nº 108 fue soltada dentro del juego cuando aun no era su tiempo…-

-¿Y?, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?-

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?- Suspiro Homura- eres mas lenta que Akitsu…

-Touche- Murmuro esta.

-¡No te insultes a ti misma!- Le grito Tsukiumi enojada con ambas.

``No, en realidad van muy parejas en cuanto a falta de cerebro´´ Pensó Homura.

-Desde que Takami nos informo de lo que sucedió Akitsu y yo nos dimos a la tarea de buscar a la Nº 108, mas justamente ayer Takami nos volvió a llamar diciéndonos que cierta Sekirei que conocíamos muy bien había salvado a la niña y a otra Sekirei también sin alas y se las había llevado con ellas.

-¡Ellas me siguieron por su cuenta!... ah-

-Si, así es- Sonrió la peligris muy satisfecha de que finalmente la Sekirei de Agua estuviera entendiéndola- esa ''cierta Sekirei'' eras tu, sabes al principio cuando nos lo dijeron debo admitir que no le creí en lo absoluto ya sabes, eres tan reacia a ayudar a tus ''rivales'', que no creímos que pudieses ser tu, sin embargo todo resulto ser verdad lo que e lleva a pensar que pareces haber cambiado de idea así que, ¿que me dices?, ¿te unirás finalmente a nosotras como la tercer miembro de las Guardianas Sekireis?

-No- Le respondió de forma rotunda- ya se los eh dicho antes y se los repetiré ahora, no tengo ningún interés en unirme a su grupo de superheroínas, tch, que estupidez, ayudarlas a obtener sus alas sabiendo que después serán tus enemigas, ¡es ridículo!

-Pero… ¿no has salvado tu misma a dos Sekireis sin alas?- Le pregunto Akitsu de golpe tomando a la rubia por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?... Ah, eh… bueno, eso fue por… por que… por que… ¡estaban peleando dos contra una y no me gustan las injusticias!- Contesto por fin volteando el rostro sonrojado.

-Pues también es injusto que les den alas por la fuerza a una Sekirei- Continuo Homura sin ceder- dime, ¿Qué pensarías tu si un Ashikabi intentase darte alas a la fuerza?

-**Lo haría pedazos**- Murmuro la rubia con voz lúgubre- ¡matare a cualquier mono que se atreva a tocarme!...

-¿Incluso a tu propio Ashikabi?-

-¡El es el peor de todos!, en cuanto me lo encuentre… ¡lo matare!-

-Siempre el mismo cuento contigo Tsukiumi, mira incluso Akitsu parece aburrida… no espera… ella siempre tiene esa cara-

-¿Huh?-

-Esta bien, esta bien, ¿no aceptaras unirte a nuestro grupo verdad?, lo entendemos- Se resigno la chica colocando su mano abierta sobre su cara- bien, retomando el tema, nuestro principal razón para venir aquí es acerca de esas dos.

Esas palabras parecieron llamar la atención de Tsukiumi.

-Espera, eso significa… claro, como su regulación aun no estaba terminada quieren devolver a Kusano a la torre del M.B.I ¿no es así?-

-No- Respondió Akitsu de forma monótona mientras observaba distraída a las personas que caminaban por la calle.

-¿Huh?-

-Bueno, originalmente el plan era exactamente el que tu acabas de mencionar pero… **ese imbécil de Minaka**…- Gruño la Sekirei con venas pulsándole en la sien- como la Nº 108 ya estaba libre y ya había tenido contacto con otros participantes, el M.B.I la ah aceptado oficialmente como una participante mas del Juego debido a lo cual su regreso a la torre ya es imposible a no ser que sea la ganadora oh…

-Vuelva en un helicóptero- Completo Akitsu en voz baja.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pretender hacer?- Inquirió Tsukiumi ya sin saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del par.

-El plan es sencillo- Continuo Homura- la Nº 108 necesita protección y a tu lado estará tendrá esa seguridad que necesitamos para ella sin embargo… tu y tu hogar no serán suficientes Tsukiumi.

-¿¡Qué tratas de decir!-

-Ya hemos hablado con nuestra casera acerca de esto y ella parece estar de acuerdo… -Siguió la peligris haciendo una pausa tras lo cual agrego- …Tsukiumi… ¿Qué piensas acerca de venirte a vivir con nostras?-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-Maldición, maldición- Se quejaba Benitsubasa mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro con un Kyotaro dormido nuevamente sobre su espalda sintiendo como la herida en su abdomen le dolía mucho y le ardía como el infierno- kggg, demonios… esa Haihane… juro que algún día me las pagara…

La chica siguió saltando sin detenerse, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento de Minato y ver si podía curarse y vendarse la herida que no dejaba de sangrarle.

-Debo… llegar a casa…- Musito la pelirrosa al tiempo que volvía a saltar- eh… ¿eh?...

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de la Sekirei se obnubilaron y perdió la conciencia debido a la fatiga y la perdida de sangre recuperándola casi al instante percatándose de que estaba cayendo a una velocidad extrema hacia el suelo dentro de un callejón dirigiéndose justamente a los depósitos de basura.

-Kggg, Kyo-chan… debo… protegerlo…- Sacando sus ultimas energías, Benitsubasa tomo al niño sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos y volteándose en medio del aire con la intención de caer del espaldas y salvar al bebe de cualquier daño.

Segundos después, el maltratado cuerpo de la Sekirei se estrello con fuerza sobre los contenedores de basura que amortiguaron su caída quedando completamente tiesa del dolor.

Sin poder mover ni un músculo, la chica desvió sus ojos hacia Kyotaro esperando que no se hubiese lastimado en ningún lado.

-Kyo-chan… ¿estas bien?-

Por toda respuesta, solo recibió el fuerte llanto del niño que lloraba como si estuviese clamando ayuda por su madre.

-Kyo-chan… - Musito Benitsubasa notando como la vista se le iba nublando y como iba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia.

Y fue justo en ese momento, que la chica escucho voces y a juzgar por ellas eran dos, y ambas femeninas.

-¿Estas segura de que fue por aquí?- Inquirió una de las voces.

-Por su puesto que si, además ¿no escuchas el llanto del bebe?-

-Lo escucho y es solo por el que estoy haciendo algo como esto- Replico la primer voz

-Oh, ahí están, ahí están…-

-No te veas tan entusiasmada Kazehana- La regaño la primera voz.

-Je je, lo siento-

Aun con algo de su conciencia, la Sekirei de Minato vio dos figuras borrosas que se le acercaron hasta quedar justo a su lado.

-Wow, esta en pésimas condiciones-

-Esas heridas… no fueron causadas por humanos…-

-¿Eh?, ¿quieres decir?-

-Así parece…-

Reuniendo un poco de fuerza, la chica levanto a Kyotaro ofreciéndoselo a las dos figuras.

-Por favor… llévenselo a su padre…-

-Dime…- Hablo la segunda voz con un tono cariñoso y maternal- ¿este niño es tuyo?

-S… si, su… su nombre es Kyotaro… por… por favor, llévenselo a su padre- Volvió a pedirles con un gemido ahogado.

-Entiendo- Le respondió la mujer tomando al niño de los brazos de la Sekirei logrando que inmediatamente dejase de llorar- ¿tu nombre?

-Benitsubasa… ¿y el suyo?-

Como si hubiese dicho las palabras correctas, la niebla que cubría sus ojos se desvaneció de repente recuperando momentáneamente la claridad de su vista pudiendo ver allí a su lado, a dos mujeres jóvenes.

Una de ellas, que permanecía detrás de la otra era una mujer de largo cabello violeta vestido con un apretado traje que realzaba sus curvas prominentes y sobre todo sus enormes pechos.

La segunda, que tenía a Kyotaro en sus brazos, tenía el cabello largo de color añil y ojos del mismo color, era de complexión delgada y un poco más baja que la primera, de mirada suave y gentil que le daban un aire distinguido y elegante.

-Mi nombre es Miya Asama- Le respondió esta ultima sonriéndole de forma maternal sin dejar de mecer suavemente al pelinegro entre su brazos- puedes descansar tranquila… a partir de hoy cuidare de ti y de tu niño…

**#º-#########- Aº-SSSSSSSSS #º-#########**

**Hola, Hola, Hola, ¿Qué tal?, eh vuelto! y como compensación por haberme esperado acá les traigo el capitulo 4 de Un Padre Ashikabi y, como regalo lo subo junto al primer capitulo de mi nueva historia de Sekirei que espero les agrade tanto como las dos primeras je je je ¡que disfruten de la doble subida!.**

**Sobre el capitulo y como verán los caminos de todos los protagonistas se han entrecruzado (de ahí el titulo je je), ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahí?**

**¡No se pierdan la respuesta en el próximo capitulo!.**

**No adelantare nada para el siguiente capitulo, solo decirles que ¡será un caos total! MWA HA HA HA HA… MWA HA HA HA HA HA…**

**Y ahora, contestando a algunos reviews:**

**Primero, para mi siempre fiel Sobeyda S. Dracul: pues si, a mi también Kusano siempre me pareció una chibi Tsukiumi o una futura Tsukiumi en potencia ja ja ja ja, y también me eh llegado a imaginar a Minato y a Tsukiumi casados con Kusano siendo la hija de ambos je je je… ¿seria un lindo cuadro no?.**

**Segundo para Netant95: si, el nombre completo del hijo de Minato es Kyotaro Sahashi, Kyo-chan de forma cariñosa XOOOO…, y si en esta historia Homura es una mujer hecha y derecha ja ja ja.**

**Tercero para Arcangel Guerrero: Gracias por el apoyo… XO.**

**Cuarto para Miyamoto Shirosaki: Nop, Kuruse no es una Sekirei inventada por mi, aunque tampoco es una Sekirei del Canon (al menos de momento no ah aparecido), ella aparece en un juego para PC de Sekirei (si no me equivoco el ultimo que salio) en donde hay una ruta en la que ella es alada por Minato por lo que también se la podría considerar (aunque no de forma oficial) como una mas del harem del Ashikabi del Norte.**

**PD: Homura no tiene problemas con su cuerpo ya que aquí ella siempre a sido una chica XO.**

**Para todos los demás les agradezco sus reviews y sus ánimos y aprovecho para pedirles ayuda con mi pequeña encuesta del capitulo 14 de El Destino de las Sekireis, (en serio… hasta que no tenga una clara solución no puedo comenzar con el capitulo 15 XOOOO).**

**Bien, hasta aquí todo por hoy, ahora les toca a ustedes dejarme un pequeñito review que me hara muy feliz y contento de la vida y decirles nos vemos en el capitulo 5, Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Padre Ashikabi**

**Capitulo 5: Familia.**

Minato y Benitsubasa caminaban uno junto al otro tomados cariñosamente de las manos, ninguno se hablaba, tampoco se miraban entre sí, solo continuaban su camino sin detenerse.

Aun sin decirse nada, los dos ingresaron a un hotel, justo a la salida otra pareja iba saliendo de forma algo descuidada chocando la mujer con Benitsubasa y siguiendo como si nada y sin pedir perdón.

Molesta con su actitud irrespetuosa, Benitsubasa giro la cabeza para ver a la mujer a quien no alcanzo a distinguir el rostro e hizo ademan de irse tras ella lo cual hubiese hecho de no ser porque seguía tomada de la mano con su Ashikabi quien la arrastro al interior sin darle tiempo a segundos pensamientos.

Pasando por la recepción en donde no había absolutamente nadie, Minato la llevo a través de un pasillo vacio y luego a una habitación que se abrió con solo apoyar sus dedos sobre la puerta.

Y allí, en medio de un ambiente cálido y poco alumbrado yacía una cama matrimonial preparada para los dos.

Sorprendiéndola, Minato la cargo entre sus brazos al estilo novia y la llevo hasta la cama para la gran vergüenza y enorme ansiedad de la pelirrosa.

``Si esto es un sueño, que nadie me despierte´´.

Con gran gentileza, el Ashikabi deposito el pequeño cuerpo de la Sekirei y siempre en silencio se apodero de sus labios en un suave y cariñoso beso que hizo ver las estrellas a la chica.

Acto seguido, Minato se acomodo encima de ella y procedió a deslizar sus manos sobre la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su compañera hasta que estas llegaron a sus pechos acaparándolos con sus palmas extendidas.

La chica dio un leve gemido de gusto en el contacto al tiempo que se preguntaba si a su Ashikabi le gustarían sus pechos.

-... pequeños...-

-... ¿eh?...-

-Son... demasiado pequeños... - En un pequeño susurro la voz del pelinegro se dejo escuchar por primera vez en la noche- mejor dicho... ¡totalmente planos!... ¡una tabla de planchar!... ¡una autopista de aterrizaje!... ¡no hay absolutamente nadaaaaaa!

-¡Gah!, ¡Gah!, ¡Gah!...- Con cada definición que salía de los labios desilusionados de su Ashikabi, la Sekirei sentía como si su cuerpo, y en especial su frágil corazón fuese atravesado por mil espadas envenenadas - Mi... Minato...- Balbuceaba la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas, cierto era que se sabía de pechos no muy grandes pero que fuese precisamente su Ashikabi quien se lo dijese le desgarraba el alma- ¿po... ¿por qué?...

-¿Por qué?, ¿aun no lo entiendes?- De repente, como si un reflector se hubiese encendido, una luz ilumino la figura del chico que se puso de pie abrazando los cuerpos de dos mujeres aparecidas de la nada y que, según pudo notar la pelirrosa, amabas estaban extraordinariamente bien dotadas- Benitsubasa... a mi... a mí me gustan los pechos grandes y tu... ¡TIENES PECHOS DEMASIADO PEQUEÑOS!...

-Noooooooooooooooooooo...- Desesperada, la Sekirei alargo su brazo en un intento de retener a su Ashikabi solo para caer al suelo y ver entre lágrimas como el pelinegro se alejaba riéndose con las otras mujeres- Minato... no me dejes Minato... ¡mis pechos no son tan pequeñoooooooos!...

En ese momento, Benitsubasa abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose acostada en una cama y con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la desconocida habitación.

-No, no, no, en realidad tus pechos si son pequeños- Murmuro una voz haciendo que la pelirrosa girara el cuello para ver un par de espeluznantes ojos detrás de unas gafas que brillaban con malicia y perversión y dos manos que se acercaban a su cuerpo sin dejar de tantear el aire como si estuviesen agarrando algo- pero igual servirán ku ku ku...

¿Eh?, ¿cómo se le llamaba a ese tipo de situaciones?... ¿una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla?.

3...

2...

1...

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH H!...-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-Nya, ¿no es acaso la cosita más linda que hayas visto?- Preguntaba Kazehana al tiempo que sostenía a Kyotaro por encima de su cabeza y le hacia caras graciosas que hacían reír al niño- mmmu~chu, mmmu~chu... ¡kya!, ¡es tan lindo!...

-No te encariñes con el Kazehana- Le recomendó Miya- recuerda que el pequeño tiene madre.

La pelivioleta bajo al bebe sentándolo en su regazo antes de dirigirse a la casera.

-Esa chica no es su verdadera madre ya que...-

-Lo sé- La interrumpió Miya- esa chica es una Sekirei.

-Y como bien sabrás y a diferencia de las primeras cinco el resto no tiene suficiente edad ni tiempo de interactuar con los humanos como para haber podido reproducirse-

-En todo caso la pregunta seria ¿cómo es que esa niña tenía al bebe con ella?- Inquirió la casera- lo único que se me ocurre es que el Ashikabi de la chica sea el padre del niño.

-Hmm, ¿un padre Ashikabi eh?- Se intereso la mujer que sostenía al bebe- me pregunto como será... siento un poco de curiosidad...

Al escuchar eso, Miya le dio una mirada de advertencia provocándole un fuerte escalofrió.

-No... No pienses mal Miya- Se apresuro a decir la pelivioleta riéndose con nerviosismo el cual intento ocultar levantando nuevamente a Kyotaro a la altura de su rostro y hablarle a la otra detrás del cuerpo pequeño- no es como si fuera a sacarle el padre a la chica... es decir, no tengo interés en esas cosas... al menos que reaccione a el claro esta ja ja... ¡aunque es imposible que eso suceda!- Agrego de forma atropellada al ver empeorar la cara endemoniada de Miya.

-En todo caso, trata de no crear dificultades Kazehana.

-Si~...-

Antes de que pudieran continuar se escucho el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose y pocos segundos después aparecían a la vista Homura y Akitsu.

-¡Homura-chan!, ¡Akitsu-chan!- Las saludo Kazehana usando el pequeño bracito del bebe dejando congeladas en el sitio a ambas chicas ante semejante cuadro.

-Ka... ¿Kazehana!?- Inquirió la peligris estupefacta- ¿Qué dem… ¿y… ¿y ese bebe… que?...

-¿No es la cosita más linda que hayan visto?- Repitió la pelivioleta acercándoles al pequeño a ambas.

Las guardianas Sekireis observaron en silencio al bebe, su pequeño tamaño, su mata de cabello negro, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas… todo lo que inspiraba una gran ternura en quien sea lo mirase fijamente por más de 2 segundos.

-Ci… ciertamente… es… es muy lindo…- Balbuceo Homura conteniendo apenas el repentino impulso de tomar entre sus brazos al niño y comenzar a hacer exactamente lo mismo que Kazehana antes de que ellas llegasen- pe… ¡pero ahora no es el momento!- reaccionando apenas, la chica sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos peligrosos.

Detrás de la peligris, Akitsu no dijo nada manteniéndose tan impasible como siempre, más el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaban que sus pensamientos eran similares a los de sus compañera.

-Esp… espera un minuto… Kazehana… ¿no me digas que… ¿qué es… ¿tuyo?...-

-Nyaa, pero que cosas dices Homura-chan… - Se emociono la pelivioleta- ¿de verdad se parece tanto a mi?...

-NO, en realidad no se te parece en nada…- La desilusionó inmediatamente la Sekirei de Fuego luego de lo cual soltó un largo suspiro, aliviada de que lo que llegara a pensar no fuese verdad- pero… en ese caso… ¿Por qué tienes un bebe contigo?...

-Es una larga historia - Intervino Miya- pero la Sekirei que lo tenía esta ahora mismo arriba descansando en la habitación vacía a la derecha de la de Uzume-san.

-¿Sekirei?-

-La chica estaba herida- Explico Kazehana en tono triste, a ella no le gustaba para nada lo del Plan Sekirei- obviamente acababa de tener una pelea de la que por cómo se veía no salió muy bien parada…

-¿Y que se supone que hacia una Sekirei con un bebe?- Volvió a preguntar Homura cada vez mas confundida.

-Precisamente eso es lo que estábamos hablando con Kazehana- Prosiguió la dueña- seguramente este niño es hijo del Ashikabi de la Sekirei.

-¿Un padre Ashikabi?... espera, ¿me están diciendo que una Sekirei reacciono ante un hombre casado?...-Inquirió la peligris llena de incredulidad.

Kazehana y Miya asintieron con una simple inclinación de cabeza.

-Eso es algo que nunca me espere que ocurriera- Murmuro Homura- ahhh… vaya con ese Ashikabi, darle alas a una Sekirei teniendo ya una familia.

``Je, me pregunto que pensara de esto cierta persona que conozco…´´ Sonrió la chica recordando repentinamente a cierta rubia de tendencias Tsunderes ``apuesto a que vociferaría todo un día completo acerca de la infidelidad y la inmundicia de los ''monos'' je je je, no sé porque pero por algún motivo me gustaría mucho ver eso…´´.

Regresando de sus pensamientos, Homura se dirigió a la casera sintiendo que el tema aun no se había cerrado.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué piensas hacer Miya?-

-Por ahora dejare que la chica y el bebe se queden aquí…- Decidió la mujer.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?, hmm pero, ¿habrá suficientes habitaciones?-

-¿Nh?, ah, la chica que tu…-

-Ella acepto la propuesta…- Musito Akitsu que seguía con sus ojos fijos en Kyotaro.

-Oh, vaya… es bueno saber eso… aunque… creo que a partir de ahora vamos a estar un poco apretados- Dijo Miya algo preocupada sobre el aumento drástico de la población en su posada.

-Ya lo creo que si- Suspiro Homura sintiéndose cansada- espero que no tengamos más inquilinos sorpresa o si no, no seremos capaces de… -

-¡Miyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...- Grito de repente una voz desde fuera de la casa.

-Esa voz… ¿acaso era Uzume-san?- Pregunto Miya.

-Sí, definitivamente es ella- Le confirmo la peligris.

-Se escucha muy feliz- Sonrió Kazehana- ¿le habrá pasado algo bueno?...

El tono insinuante de la pelivioleta sumado a la situación actual de la posada encendieron rápidamente las alarmas en los cerebros de Miya y Homura.

-No me digas que…- Susurraron ambas al mismo tiempo mirándose con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Sin decir más, las dos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron raudas en dirección a la entrada principal dejando allí solas a Kazehana y a Akitsu, esta ultima aun sin quitar sus ojos del pequeño cuerpo del bebe.

Al ver esto, la pelivioleta movió al niño ligeramente hacia su derecha notando como las orbes grises de la castaña, transformados en dos pequeños puntos, seguían el movimiento.

A continuación, deslizo al niño hacia su lado izquierdo viendo divertido como los ojos de Akitsu no perdían el rastro de su objetivo.

Durante los siguientes segundos, Kazehana continuo balanceando al hijo de Minato de un lado a otro imitando las olas del mar ante las orbes de la Sekirei de Hielo, quien completamente rígida solo movía sus ojos, cual gato que sigue el movimiento oscilante de una cola, no quitando la vista del niño ni para parpadear.

-Eh… hmm… ¿quieres… tenerlo?...- Le ofreció dudosa la pelivioleta dejando de mover al niño para acercárselo.

-Oh…-

-…-.

-… ¿Puedo?...-

-…!-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-¡Y aquí estamos!- Exclamo Uzume, quien, luego de dar semejante grito llamando a los habitantes del interior, ingreso por la cerca de madera guiando a Minato y a Musubi enseñándoles orgullosa el lugar en donde vivía el cual resulto ser una vivienda antigua de dos pisos con cerco y un jardín trasero- ¡bienvenidos a la Posada de Izumo!.

-Waa!, ¡es muy bonita!- Dijo Musubi.

``Si, se ve un poco antigua pero definitivamente es mucho mejor que el departamento en el que eh estado viviendo estos últimos meses´´.

-¿Vamos a vivir aquí?- Pregunto Musubi muy feliz ante la idea.

-¡Por supuesto!- Asintió su compañera- ah… es decir, si ella acepta je je je…

-¿Ella?- Inquirió Minato.

-Hum, Miya, es la temiiiiiible casera de la que te hable- Le respondió su Sekirei.

-¿Eh?, ¿¡ella!?- De repente, el chico comenzó a preocuparse y así lo hizo ver su semblante pues Uzume rápidamente agrego.

-Ah, pero no te preocupes, una vez se entere de que eres mi Ashikabi Miya no pondrá ninguna objeción a tu estadía… después de todo al ser yo tu Sekirei tendría que irme contigo si te marchas y Miya nunca podría vivir sin mi- Presumió la castaña muy confiada de si misma.

-¿Quién… dices… que no puede vivir sin ti?- Salto una voz a su espalda.

-¡Woah!, ¡Miya!- Se asusto la chica escondiéndose velozmente detrás de su Ashikabi, al tiempo que la casera se presentaba en la entrada acompañada de Homura.

-Uzume-san… veo que has regresado…- Sonrió la mujer mientras dirigía sus ojos a los acompañantes de su inquilina- ¿y ellos?.

Ante eso, la Sekirei perdió instantáneamente todo el miedo y se apresuro a salir detrás del pelinegro para colocarse a su lado y rodear con sus brazos el costado del joven.

-Mira Miya, el es Minato-chan, ¡mi Ashikabi!- Declaro la Sekirei sonriendo muy feliz.

Imitando su accionar, Musubi no tardo ni medio segundo en apoderarse del otro brazo de su Ashikabi presionándose fuertemente en su contra.

-Ho… hola…- Musito débilmente el chico, muy sonrojado por el repentino apego de sus Sekireis- me… me llamo Minato Sahashi…

-Y ella es Musubi-chan- Continuó Uzume presentado a la castaña- otra Sekirei de Minato-chan…

``¿¡Dos Sekireis!?´´ Se exaltaron Miya y Homura entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha.

-Hola, mi nombre es Musubi-chan- Se presento a su vez la ingenua Sekirei inclinándose de forma muy educada y cortes- es un placer conocerlos…

-¿Y porque trajiste a tu Ashikabi aquí Uzume?- La cuestiono Homura.

-Pues para presentárselos aja ja ja ja…-

-Hmm, ¿de verdad?- Dudo la peligris- si no mal recuerdo una Sekirei está obligada por la conexión emocional que comparten desde que obtiene sus alas a permanecer para siempre con su Ashikabi de modo que solo puede haber un par de motivos por los que lo hayas traído aquí…- La chica hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir- el primero es, tal y como lo acabas de decir, solo pretendías presentarlo y con ello despedirte tu misma para irte con él y el segundo es para traerlo a vivir aquí contigo… ¿me equivoco?.

-Ah bueno… de hecho es la segunda…- Admitió Uzume algo colorada.

``Como imagine´´ Pensó Homura.

Tras eso Miya se volvió al Ashikabi mirándolo fijamente con cierta seriedad que preocuparon un poco al chico.

-¿Es eso cierto?, ¿Qué hay de tu hogar en el cual vivías?-

-Lo… lo perdí yo… -Incapaz de sostener la mirada de la pelimorada, Minato aparto sus ojos avergonzado de lo patético que podría verse en esos momentos.

``Pero… en mi situación, no puedo permitirme no tener un hogar… dejarlo a él sin nada que lo proteja del frío… incluso si tengo que renunciar a mi orgullo e inclinar la cabeza… por él yo…´´.

-¿Minato-san?- Inquirió Musubi quien al igual que Uzume se le acercaron muy preocupadas pensando que algo estaba mal con su Ashikabi.

Por su parte, Miya seguía mirándolo con mucha seriedad, de ninguna forma dejaría a cualquier Ashikabi ruin vivir bajo el mismo lugar que sus ''preciadas hijas''.

``Demuéstrame que eres diferente… demuéstrame, el porqué Uzume-san te eligió como su compañero´´.

Apretando con fuerza sus puños, Minato respiro profundamente, debía hacerlo quisiera o no, su futuro dependía de ello, y además ya no se trataba solo de él y su hijo, ahora tenía tres Sekireis, ninguna de las cuales parecían ser capaces de separarse de él ni aunque tuviesen la oportunidad, lo cual significaba que harían cualquier cosa para estar a su lado incluso si eso las llevase a abandonar su propia comodidad solo por el… algo que definitivamente no podía permitir.

Si ellas no lo abandonarían nunca, entonces él, como su Ashikabi jamás permitiría que sus Sekireis fuesen infelices.

Con eso en mente, Minato volvió a respirar con fuerza antes de inclinarse repentinamente ante Miya.

-¡Fui echado del departamento en donde vivía y no tengo ningún lugar en donde quedarme!- Grito de repente sorprendiendo a todas las presentes- pero… ¡tengo un trabajo rentable y le aseguro que soy capaz de pagar la renta!... ¡por favor permítame quedarme!...

El arranque del pelinegro, dejo estáticas a Miya y a Homura, impactadas por la actitud del chico.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su Ashikabi tanto Uzume como Musubi se inclinaron también cada una al lado de Minato.

-Por favor, déjenos quedarnos- Suplico Musubi.

-¡Por favor Miya!- Imploro Uzume.

La casera los observo a los tres, interiormente impresionadas del fuerte lazo emocional que compartían teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos.

``Este Ashikabi puede ser un poco diferente´´ Pensó soltando un pequeño suspiro antes de darles la espalda al trío.

-Levanten su cabeza…- Les dijo caminando nuevamente al interior-

-¿Eh?, ¿eso quiere decir?- Pregunto Minato ilusionado.

-Sí, mi marido nunca se negaba a ayudar a alguien necesitado y a mí… me gustaría respetar sus ideales-

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-Ni lo menciones, oh, y lo siento por eso…- Se disculpo la pelimorada- fue solo una prueba para saber si eras un digno Ashikabi de Uzume… tiendo a ser algo sobreprotectora con mis hermanas pequeñas…

-¿Hermanas?, ¿no sería mejor hijas?- Sonrió Homura con humor.

**-¿Dijiste hijas…?-** La cuestiono la mujer girando el cuello como si no tuviera huesos creando una visión muy terrorífica.

-¡Hermanas!, ¡hermanas!… di… ¡dije hermanas!…- Se apresuro a rectificarse la peligris llena de miedo.

-Bienvenidos… a la posada Izumo…- Sonrió Miya en dirección a Minato y Musubi que le devolvieron felices la sonrisa.

-¿Are?, ¿invitados nuevos?- Interrogo Kazehana saliendo de la cocina y acercándose al grupo.

-Sí, ellos son…- Comenzó Homura antes de ser interrumpido por la persona que menos esperaba.

-¡Dah!-

Detrás de la pelivioleta, Akitsu venia cargando a un pequeño bebe quien, al reconocer a su padre, lanzo un grito feliz llamando a su progenitor al tiempo que extendía desesperado una de sus manitas en dirección al pelinegro.

Volteándose al mismo tiempo, Minato y las demás vieron asombrados a Kyotaro en los brazos de la castaña lanzándose el Ashikabi sobre la Sekirei de Hielo con la clara intención de recuperar a su hijo.

-¡Kyotaro!-

Sin embargo, el joven no pudo hacer contacto con el niño como un grueso escudo de hielo se interpuso en su camino haciéndolo rebotar en él y caer al suelo desde donde vio incrédulo como la castaña abrazaba aun mas al bebe en clara actitud protectora.

-¡Kyo-chan!- Al mismo tiempo Uzume y Musubi corrieron hacia donde estaba el bebe deteniéndose ante el muro helado mientras su Ashikabi se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Pregunto Homura.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi- Susurro Miya en tono amenazante- **¿Sahashi-san?, ¿Qué significa esto?,** ingresas en una casa y rápidamente intentas secuestrar a un bebe… **¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?...**

-¿Se… ¿Secuestrar?... no, espere, está equivocada yo no…-

-Uzume-chan, ¿conoces al bebe?- Le pregunto Kazehana a la castaña intrigada de que esta y su compañera supiesen su nombre.

Sin embargo no fue ella sino Musubi quien contesto.

-Sí, el es Kyo-chan… ¡el hijo de Minato-san!-

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿Qué?...-

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se volvieron a Minato quien se puso muy nervioso bajo tantas miradas llenas de múltiples y diferentes expresiones.

-¿Su… hijo?- Musito Kazehana que de repente parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro del pelinegro.

``¿Así que este es ''el sujeto casado que es capaz de darle alas a las Sekireis?´´ Pensó Homura muy intrigada por el hecho.

-De modo que el niño es tuyo- Susurro Miya al tiempo que el muro de hielo de Akitsu se desasía completamente posibilitando que Minato se le acercara y tomara finalmente a su hijo de los brazos de la castaña produciéndose un leve contacto entre sus manos que los dejos a ambos unos instantes mirándose fijamente el uno a la otra hasta que se separaron.

``Su mano… era cálida…´´ Pensó Akitsu jugueteando inconscientemente con sus manos delineando con sus dedos allí en donde el pelinegro la había tocado.

-Un Ashikabi… que tiene un hijo, engaña a su esposa y tiene las agallas de darle alas a tres Sekireis- Sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada, la casera se retiro unos instantes solo para regresar con una pequeña espada que utilizo para señalar al pelinegro colocándosela peligrosamente a pocos milímetros de su cuello- **¿algo que decir en tu defensa?...**

-¿¡Que!?, esp… ¡un momento!, cre… ¡creo que aquí hay algún malentendido!- Se asusto Minato al ver la actitud de la pelimorada.

-¡Minato-chan!-

-Apártate Uzume-san- La detuvo Miya de forma implacable- este sujeto no es bueno para ti…

-¡Minato-san no es una persona mala!- La desafió Musubi.

-Este Ashikabi le dio alas a tres Sekireis y las está engañando con su esposa-

-¡Te equivocas Miya el…- Intento defenderlo Uzume

-¿Tres Sekireis?- Inquirió Minato perplejo interrumpiéndola y llamando la atención de todas las demás.

``¿Cómo sabe esta mujer que tengo tres Sekireis si…´´

Y de repente, el corazón del pelinegro experimento una fuerte presión, formándosele un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Según recordaba, había dejado a su hijo a cargo de su primera Sekirei, ahora, el pequeño estaba en sus brazos, mas ninguna pelirrosa lo acompañaba en esos momentos y la casera hacía ilusión a una tercera Sekirei que más que probable era quien hubiese llevado al niño a esa posada… la cuestión era… ¿Dónde estaba Benitsubasa?...

El sabía que estaba metido en una especie de juego de supervivencia en donde las probabilidades de vida eran muy bajas.

``No… no es posible… claro que no… deja de pensarlo Minato… ¡tan solo deja de pensarlo!…´´

-¿Do… ¿Dónde…-

-¿Huh?- Mirando en dirección hacia el chico, todas se quedaron sin palabras al ver los ojos de Minato inundados de miedo, causando tal impresión que hasta Miya se vio bajando inconscientemente su arma.

-¿Dónde está… Benitsubasa?...- Musito con su voz cargada del más profundo terror- ella… ella no está aquí… donde… ¿Dónde está?...

-¿Benitsubasa?- Inquirió Homura confundida y que al igual que las demás se había quedado atónita ante el abrupto cambio en el semblante del Ashikabi.

-Es el nombre de la Sekirei que tenia al bebe con ella…- Le explico Kazehana notando como lo dicho por ella causo un leve sobresalto en Minato que rápidamente se giro hacia ella, pudiendo ver claramente sus ojos aterrorizados y su semblante ensombrecido, lo cual le causo un inexplicable dolor en el interior de su pecho que no supo explicar.

-Oh es verdad, ella estaba con Kyo-chan…- Dijo Musubi de la nada observando hacia todos lados sin encontrar a la pelirrosa.

Finalmente, Miya decidió apiadarse del chico como guardo su espada y le dio la espalda.

-Encontramos a esta Sekirei llamada Benitsubasa en un callejón… al parecer había tenido una batalla pues estaba muy herida…- Girándose apenas, la pelimorada hizo una pausa en la cual estudio la reacción del Ashikabi a sus últimas palabras, la cual resulto ser un aumento drástico del miedo reflejado en su rostro- ella llevaba un bebe dándonos su nombre y entregándonoslo justo antes de desmayarse.

-¿Desma…-

-Ah, solo se desmayo… la trajimos aquí y curamos sus heridas… en estos momentos debe estar recuperándose en la habitación 202 en el segundo piso… si quie…-

-¡Por favor, déjeme verla!- Imploro sin esperar a que la mujer terminara de hablar dejándola muy impresionada- ¡por favor!...

``¿Qué pasa con ese nivel de preocupación?... es como si alguna vez ya hubiese pasado por algo pare…´´ Miya dilato sus ojos en la repentina comprensión de los hechos, sus orbes dirigiéndose hacia Kyotaro, del pequeño a su joven padre y de este a sus Sekireis.

-Uzume-san, ¿podrías llevar a Sahashi-san a que vea a su Sekirei?-

-¿Eh?, ah, s… si, por supuesto Miya, Minato-chan, por aquí…-

-¡Gracias!- Inclinándose una última vez y entregándole su hijo nuevamente a una sorprendida Akitsu, Minato subió veloz las escaleras detrás de Uzume y seguido de cerca de Musubi.

-Un hijo… tres Sekireis… y tan asustado por perder a una de ellas como si ya hubiese sentido alguna vez ese mismo dolor…- Murmuro Homura en voz alta- es un Ashikabi misterioso ¿no lo creen?

-¿Misterioso?- Dudo Kazehana con una sonrisa de lado- yo más bien lo definiría como alguien… fascinante…

``Mi corazón… todavía me duele… ¿Por qué?...´´ Pensaba la pelivioleta confundida.

Por su parte, Miya tenía sus propios pensamientos.

``Alguien… que ya conoce el sentimiento de perder a un ser querido… esa persona… es exactamente igual a mi…´´

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Corriendo escaleras arriba, Minato y sus Sekirei se apresuraron a la habitación en donde la pelirrosa tendría que estar descansando.

-Por aquí Minato-chan- Lo guio Uzume- es la primera habitación después de…

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH H!...-

Deteniéndose abruptamente, los tres escucharon el grito aterrorizado que dos de ellos supieron reconocer como el de la primera Sekirei de Minato.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI BRUJA PERVERTIDA!...- Volvió a gritar Benitsubasa aun más fuerte que antes mientras varios objetos eran arrojados violentamente por todo el cuarto.

-¡Benitsubasa!- Exclamo Minato feliz soltando el aire que llevaba conteniendo al escuchar la voz que indicaba que su Sekirei aun seguía con vida.

Sin esperar la guía de Uzume subió el último tramo de las escaleras y se lanzo sobre la puerta de donde provenían los gritos abriéndola de golpe y entrando sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-¡Benitsummm!...- Repentinamente cegado, Minato se sintió impactar de frente contra algo blando a lo que se sujeto por puro reflejo pese a lo cual no pudo evitar caer de espaldas al suelo con eso mismo sobre él y presionándose aun mas fuerte a su rostro.

-Hoo… ¿acaso quieres experimentar con Matsu?- Le pregunto una voz completamente nueva al tiempo que sentía ser desparramado por toda su cara eso tan blandito y suave que lo cegaba y limitaba su respiración- por mí no hay ningún problema ku ku ku…

-Mina…- Una apenas despertada ex – miembro del Escuadrón Disciplinario se incorporo abriendo grande sus ojos al reconocer a su Ashikabi debajo de los enormes pechos de la pelirroja que había intentado asaltarla durante su sueño volviéndole inevitablemente el sueño que acababa de tener hacia pocos segundos atrás no pudiendo evitar que pequeñas lagrimas afloraran sobre sus bellos ojos- lo… lo sabia… ¡sabia que te gustaban mas los pechos grandes!- Exclamo con furia solo para sonreír de forma sádica y empuñar sus manos y saltar sobre la pelirroja- **te hare papilla…**

-¡Gyaaaaaaahhhh!...- Esta vez fue ocasión de Matsu a gritar aterrorizada como se salió encima del pelinegro liberándolo de su peso y ponerse de pie tratando de escaparse del alcance de la furica pelirrosa.

Y allí, con el rostro contorsionado por la ira y los celos, y el brazo levantado listo para descargarlo sobre Matsu, Minato vio por fin a su Sekirei y sin pensarlo siquiera, tan solo dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en el momento, se levanto de un salto y abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Benitsubasa quien, tomada totalmente fuera de guardia, quedo completamente petrificada al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo enrojecer de los pies a la cabeza.

-Mina… ¿¡Minato!?- Se sofoco la pelirrosa sintiendo el cuerpo de su Ashikabi tan íntimamente pegado al suyo como nunca antes encontrándose con sensaciones tan placenteras y radiantes que la hacían desear que el abrazo durase para siempre.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo único que Benitsubasa sintió, como empezó a notar los pequeños temblores que remecían el cuerpo del chico.

-… tsubasa…-

-¿Mina… to?...-

-Benitsubasa…- Lloro el chico sobre su hombro aun sin querer soltarla.

-Estas… ¿estás llorando?... ¿Por qué?...- Experimentando una fuerte punzada de dolor en su corazón la Sekirei sentía como la irritación la iba dominando… algo había pasado… algo… había hecho sufrir a su Ashikabi… y ella… ella se odiaba por no ser capaz de calmar su dolor… de devolver la sonrisa que tanto amaba a los labios que tanto le gustaban besar- ¿Minato… ¿Qué ha pasado?...

-Estas…-

-¿Si?-

-¡Estas viva!- Soltó finalmente el chico apresando aun mas fuerte si se puede el cuerpo menudo de su Sekirei- ¡estas viva!... pensé.. pensé…

``¿Huh?… ¿el… ¿el esta así… ¿por… ¿porque creyó que yo…´´ Pensaba Benitsubasa sin ser capaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos consecutivos al tiempo que sentía como toda la ira, la frustración, y absolutamente todo lo negativo que le había sucedido desaparecieran completamente de su mente y de su corazón para ser reemplazados y llenados por Minato y todas las dulces sensaciones que el chico le hacía experimentar.

-Minato…- Hablo en voz baja al oído del chico al tiempo que correspondía a su fuerte abrazo- yo… realmente… estoy muy feliz de que seas mi Ashikabi…

Y así, arrodillados en el suelo, abrazados y disfrutando mutuamente del calor de sus cuerpos, tanto Ashikabi como Sekirei se quedaron en silencio tan solo escuchando la respiración del otro y el fuerte andar de sus corazones que al unísono latían como uno solo.

-¿No es acaso un buen hombre?- Pregunto Kazehana desde el pasillo contiguo a la habitación junto a Miya, Homura, Akitsu que aun tenia a Kyotaro con ella y Matsu que se había escapado del cuarto.

-Así parece…- Suspiro Miya que junto a las demás habían subido luego de escuchar los gritos de la pelirrosa- es… un buen chico…

-Parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos de vigilarlo ¿Verdad, Akitsu?- Pregunto la peligris dirigiéndose a su compañera.

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto Matsu-san…- Hablo Miya volviéndose tétricamente a la pelirroja- **¿se puede saber que hacías en esa habitación atormentando a la nueva inquilina**?...

-¡GEH!... awa… wa… wa… Mi… Miya-tan no… no es lo que piensas… yo…- Sudo la chica muerta de miedo.

**-Esto merece un castigo…-**

-Yo no… espera Miya-tan no… ¡Debí quedarme dentro de la habitaciooooooooon…!- Fue lo último que alcanzo a gritar antes de ser literalmente arrastrada al piso de abajo por la casera y el resto de las Sekireis de la posada.

Separándose levemente al escuchar el grito de la chica de lentes, Minato y Benitsubasa se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Dios, ¡no es propio de mi Ashikabi el llorar por cosas como estas!- Lo ''regaño'' la pelirrosa mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de Minato- ¡no puedo creer que realmente pensaras que algo como eso fuese capaz de acabar con mi vida!, ¡soy la más fuerte de todas!.

-Sí, lo sé…- Sonrió el pelinegro haciendo sonrojar a la Sekirei- lo siento por eso, creo… creo que debería tener más confianza en mi Sekirei…

-Po… ¡por supuesto que si…!- Declaro con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza- porque lucho por ti yo nunca voy a perder ya que soy tu Seki…

-¡Minato-san!-

-¡Minato-chan!-

Apartadas silenciosamente en un rincón de la habitación desde que ingresaran, Musubi y Uzume ya no pudieron soportar más sus celos de ver a su Ashikabi abrazándose tan tiernamente con otra Sekirei por lo que saltaron encima del pelinegro cayendo sobre la espalda de este y procediendo a abrazarlo ellas también estrechando sus cálidos y suaves cuerpos contra el del pelinegro haciéndole sentir sus sugerentes curvas con toda claridad causando a que cierta parte despertara aun en contra de su hercúleos esfuerzos por evitarlo.

-¿Qué… ¿¡Qué demonios!?- Totalmente perpleja Benitsubasa se quedo muda ante el repentino ataque de las dos Sekireis hasta que su cerebro se recupero volviendo a llenarse con la ira y los celos- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS!?, ¡ALEJENSE DE MI ASHIKABI!.

-Musubi también es la Sekirei de Minato-san- Dijo la castaña sin soltarse del chico.

-¿Huh?-

-Yo también- Agrego Uzume.

-¿¡HUH!?-

El rostro endurecido de la pelirrosa se giro lentamente al chico que tenia a solo un par de centímetros de sus poderosos puños.

-¿Minato?-

-Be… Benitsubasa… eh… este… de… déjame que te lo explique…- Muy nervioso, el pelinegro intentaba explicarse a los tropezones, mas debido al miedo que sentía en esos momentos fue incapaz de dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Je je, ¿a Minato-san le gustan mis pechos verdad?- Sonrió Musubi presionando sus atributos contra el cuerpo de su Ashikabi- Yukari-san dijo que a Minato-san le encantan los pechos grandes…

-¿Ho, de verdad?- Sonrió Uzume encantada con la nueva información- en ese caso yo no voy a perder…

Pese a estar a solo centímetros de una muerte horripilante si seguía sonriendo tan feliz de sentir los pechos de sus nuevas Sekireis frotándose en su contra, Minato no podía controlarse a sí mismo ni mucho menos las extasiadas expresiones de extrema felicidad que eran fácilmente visibles por la pelirrosa aun enfrente de él.

-**Je je je**… **lo sabia… lo sabia**…- Se reía la pelirrosa con un ligero tinte psicópata- ¡AL FINAL SI ERA CIERTO QUE TE GUSTABAN LOS PECHOS GRANDES!- Bramo la Sekirei llena de furia lanzándose sobre su Ashikabi.

-¡WAAAAAA!...-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

-¿Así que te vas?- Le pregunto Miyajima a Tsukiumi una vez que esta le contase la situación.

-Si, como te dije, hay gente mala detrás de esas dos y si permanecieran aquí podrían ponerte en peligro…-

-Hoo, o sea que… ¿haces esto para que yo no salga herida?- Inquirió la mujer mayor en tono divertido causando a que la rubia se sonrojara- je… al final parece que si te importo Tsukiumi… y tanto que decías no poder soportarme…- Añadió en un ligero tono infantil que irritaron a la Sekirei de Agua.

-¡Son esas actitudes tuyas las que me irritan!- Le grito enfadada- pero… no es como si este fuera el adiós… es decir… yo quizás…

-Puedes regresar cuando tú quieras a visitarme- Le ofreció la mujer.

-¿¡En serio!?- Se alegro la rubia con el rostro iluminado de alegría solo para darse cuenta horrorizada de su inapropiada reacción apresurándose a volver a su semblante frio- ¡Hmph!, ya que me invitas, veré si hago algo de tiempo…

-Si… Si, lo que tu digas…- Sonrió la anciana ya muy acostumbrada a las actitudes nada honestas de su ''pequeña niña''- oh, y asegúrate de proteger bien a esas dos ¿has entendido?- Prosiguió dirigiéndose a Kuruse y a Kusano ambas detrás de Tsukiumi.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo cien veces!- Volvió a enojarse la chica- ¡soy la más fuerte de todas!, conmigo con ellas no tendrán nada de que temer…- Sonrió de forma arrogante- incluso no necesitaran un Ashikabi.

-Oy!- La anciana golpeo despacito la cabeza de la rubia- yo impongas tu política en estas niñas ¿entiendes?, si ellas quieren tener un Ashikabi, ni se te ocurra entrometerte ¿quedo claro?...

-¡Hmph!, ¿Por qué debería?, serán mucho más felices sin un mono que les arruine la vida…-

-¡Solo no te metas!-

Al escuchar la discusión Kusano y Kuruse se acercaron intrigadas del hecho de que su Onee-sama no deseaba un Ashikabi.

-Onee-san, no quiere tener un Onii-chan?-

-¿Onii-chan?- Inquirió Tsukiumi.

-Ah, eh, así es como ella llama a los Ashikabis…- Le explico Kuruse.

-Hmm, bueno, para alguien de su edad es algo normal…- Murmuro Miyajima.

Tsukiumi entonces, se volvió hacia la pequeña parándose a su lado con las manos en sus caderas y mirándola de forma seria.

-Escucha Kusano… Los Ashikabis son como monos buenos para nada que solo desean apoderarse de nuestros cuerpos para usarlos como se les dé la gana y ¡auch!... ¿Por qué me pegas?- Le reclamo a su tutora.

-No asustes a la niña-

-¡Solo le estoy contando la verdad!-

-Le estas contando TU ''verdad'', deja de ser tan testaruda…-

-¡No soy testaruda!-

-Tsukiumi Onee-chan- La llamo Kusano de nuevo.

-¿Si?-

-No te preocupes Tsukiumi Onee-chan, estoy segura de que para ti también hay un buen Onii-chan que te cuide y te quiera mucho…-

-/-

La rubia se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus dorados cabellos ante lo dicho por la niña.

-No, ¡no sabes lo que dices Kusano!-

-¡Oi!, no te pongas a discutir con la niña-

-Tsk…- Contrariada Tsukiumi solo se alejo acercándose a una ventana al tiempo que se mordía sus uñas con frustración.

``¿Un Ashikabi para todas? ¡ja!, no me hagan reír… ese mono inferior de mi Ashikabi… ¡lo matare si lo llego a tener enfrente!´´.

-¿Miya Obaa-san?, ¿Tsukiumi Onee-chan está enojada conmigo?- Pregunto la rubiecita muy preocupada por eso.

-No, claro que no- Le sonrió a la niña para calmarla- su único enojo es contra los Ashikabis…

-¿Por qué Onee-sama odia a tanto a los Ashikabis?- Quiso saber Kuruse.

-Hmm, bueno… no estoy del toda segura pero… creo que inicio con algo que yo le dije cuando era más pequeña…- Reconoció con una pequeña gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

-¿Ho?-

-No, no es necesario que lo sepan ja ja ja, aun son muy jóvenes para eso ja ja…-

-¡Kusano!, ¡Kuruse!, ¿están listas?- Las llamo la rubia de repente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal y salía por ella sin volverse atrás.

-¡Sí!- Asintieron estas siguiendo a la mayor.

-Bien, en ese caso, ¡partamos… a la posada de Izumo!-

-¡Sí!-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Gracias a la ayuda de sus nuevas Sekireis y la pronta intervención de la casera, Benitsubasa pudo ser controlada y en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación debido a Miya que le ordenara descansar hasta que estuviese totalmente recuperada.

Por su parte, Minato se encontraba asediado en todo momento no solo por Musubi y Uzume sino por las demás chicas de la Posada (que rápidamente averiguara eran todas Sekireis), en especial por Kazehana y por Matsu, e incluso Akitsu lo rondaba seguido aunque en su caso, el pelinegro noto que su interés era dividido entre él y su hijo.

Otra cosa que había notado fue la fascinación que Kyotaro parecía tener en las Sekireis de la posada, ninguna se escapaba al encanto que irradiaba el bebe pasando de brazo en brazo aproximadamente cada diez minutos, cada una arrullándolo y dándole de comer, de hecho el niño empezaba a acostumbrarse a ya no estar en los brazos de su padre.

``Bueno, en cierta forma es algo bueno´´ Pensaba Minato muy agradecido con las chicas de la posada ``el saber que Kyotaro estará bien cuidado a partir de ahora será un gran alivio para mi cada vez que me vaya a trabajar´´.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo tenía agradecido era el hecho de haber sido aceptado en ese lugar, al parecer el motivo final de ello fue debido a que la casera tenia exactamente el mismo tipo de pasado que el suyo… es decir… ella también había perdido a su ser querido.

Acerca del tema, Miya lo llevo a parte en donde hablaron un tiempo a solas para conocer sus mutuas historias, revelándole la mujer que ella también era una Sekirei (si bien no una ''igual a las demás''), la Nº 01 de hecho, quien era considerada la más poderosa de todas (curiosamente este hecho no sorprendió en lo absoluto al chico causando una pequeña risa en la mujer).

Después de eso, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en cuanto al pago de la renta y al hecho de cómo cuidarían al bebe entre todos, lo cual lleno de una enorme gratitud a Minato.

-Por supuesto que te ayudare a cuidarlo… ¿Quién sabe cuánto será capaz de vivir ese pequeño si lo dejo a tu cargo?, hu hu hu…-

``Cruel… La casera es tan cruel…´´ Lloraba internamente el chico.

Arreglados ciertos asuntos, Minato dejo a Kyotaro al cuidado de Kazehana y se retiro a su antiguo departamento con Musubi y Uzume para traer sus cosas de la otra vivienda e instalarse de forma definitiva.

El camino fue relativamente más corto que la ida, mas por el hecho de ir de forma directa sin pararse en ningún otro sitio.

Feliz de que, luego de varios meses abominables, todo parecía finalmente marchar bien, Minato se dejo consentir por sus Sekireis no poniendo ningún reparo en que ellas se colgaran cariñosamente de sus brazos.

``Ahhh… parece que al fin… al fin todo está yendo bien… ´´ Pensó el chico.

-¡Onii-chan!- Grito de repente la estridente voz de su hermana cuando estaban a apenas a un par de manzanas de su antiguo departamento, la cual venía corriendo a toda máquina hacia ellos.

-¿Eh?, ¿Yu… ¿Yukari?, ¿Qué?-

-¡Onii-chan!, ¡ha vuelto!- Aun desde la lejanía, el chico podía detectar con mucha claridad el disgusto en la voz de su hermanita lo cual, unido a su palabra solo podía significar una cosa, Él… Había vuelto…

``Solo hay una persona en todo el mundo que le cause tanto desagrado a Yukari´´.

-¿Minato-san?- Inquirió Musubi al ver como el semblante de Minato cambiaba por uno lleno de furia.

-¿Sucede algo, Minato-chan?- Le pregunto Uzume igual de preocupada.

-¡Ha vuelto!- Grito Yukari llegando finalmente ante su hermano mayor y sus Sekireis- ese desgraciado ah…

-Oi, Oi… ¿realmente es esa una forma de referirte a un pariente?- Murmuro una voz detrás de la chica.

-¿¡QUE!?, ¿Cómo llego? Si vine corr…-

-¿Te olvidas que tengo un auto?, puedo alcanzarte con mucha facilidad-

-Kggg, maldito…-

Pasando de la pelinegra como si ni siquiera estuviese allí, el recién llegado, un hombre joven de estatura normal para su edad, corto y elegante cabello castaño y ojos agudos del mismo color vestido con un impecable traje blanco les sonrió a Minato y a sus Sekireis.

-Hola, Sahashi…- Lo saludo pronunciando el apellido como si lo estuviera escupiendo- volvemos a vernos, ¿no es un agradable encuentro?...

-Solo para ti… Higa…- Mascullo Minato apretando sus puños en un furioso intento de no saltar sobre el hombre y golpearlo hasta que sus nudillos sangraran.

-¿Hoy no traes al pequeño?- Pregunto con sorna observando a su alrededor como si de repente el niño pudiera aparecer de debajo del asfalto- mal hecho Sahashi… si no lo cuidas bien… podrías perderlo…

-Kgggg…-

-Oh, ¿acaso quieres golpearme?, seguro que estas lleno de intenciones de hacerlo ¿verdad?- Lo provoco- pero, si lo haces será perjudicial para ti puesto que podría quitarte a tu hijo acusándote de padre violento…

**-¿Qué demonios quieres?- **Le pregunto Minato de forma fría.

-Solo vine a saludarte obviamente… ¿acaso tu no saludarías a un pariente si lo tuvieras cerca?...-

-Tú y yo no somos familia…- Le dijo con la voz temblorosa por la furia.

-No de sangre gracias a dios- Se burlo el otro- pero desgraciadamente hay ciertos papeles que nos atan a ambos y lo quieras reconocer o no… somos… familia…

El castaño guardo silencio disfrutando del efecto que sus palabras causaban en el pelinegro y en su hermana que junto a él escuchaba toda la conversación.

-Otro motivo por el que decidí a volver a mostrarte ante mi es para ''presentarme''…-

-¿Presentarte?-

Higa levanto un su mano y con un chasquido de sus dedos varias figuras femeninas se aparecieron alrededor de Minato y de sus Sekireis, quienes inmediatamente se colocaron protectoramente delante del pelinegro para defenderlo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Yukari sin entender.

-Manténgase lejos de esto señorita Sahashi… de momento usted no está involucrada debido a lo cual no puedo hacer nada en su contra… pero… tampoco soy una persona de las que adoran seguir la reglas…-

-Tu… ¿también tu?- Se sorprendió Minato reconociendo a todas las mujeres que los rodeaban como a Sekireis.

-Es increíble ¿verdad?- Sonrió el castaño- ¿qué probabilidades existen en que la persona que mas odias en el mundo y de la que mas deseas vengarte aparezca junto a ti en un ''juego'' que precisamente te brinda esa posibilidad?… irónico no es así…

-Oportuno… seria en mi caso…- Le respondió Minato.

-Oh, claro… para ti será la oportunidad perfecta… aunque por supuesto… no es como si fuera a dejarme ganar ¿verdad?, reconsidéralo… si haces algo que atente contra el grupo Higa… ¿Qué crees que pasara con el niño?-

-Maldito…- Mascullo el pelinegro pese a lo cual no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición.

-Si, así es, mantente ahí… solo para eso sirves… para quedarte quieto sin poder hacer nada viendo como todo lo que más quieres te es arrebatado frente a tus ojos…- Higa sonrió de forma arrogante ante la cara crispada de furia no solo de Minato si no de las Sekireis de este- y pensar que mi sangre se mezclo con la tuya… incluso uno de los nuestros debió cambiarse el apellido… je… que humillación…

Dándose la vuelta, el joven comenzó a retirarse hasta donde un auto lo esperaba.

-Seguramente nos volveremos a cruzar en las siguientes etapas de este estúpido juego… hazlo lo mejor que puedas hasta entonces Minato Sahashi, yo Izumi Higa, el Ashikabi del Este, estaré esperándote- Dicho lo cual, el castaño ingreso al auto y se marcho seguido inmediatamente por el gran numero de Sekireis que estaban con él.

-Que… ¡qué tipo tan desagradable!- Exclamo Musubi muy molesta- decir todas esas cosas tan feas de Minato-san…

-¿Lo conoces Minato-chan?- Le pregunto Uzume con suavidad.

-Si… -Respondió en voz baja el pelinegro aun tratando de controlar su furia interna- él es, Izumi Higa… él es… el hermano mayor de mi esposa… él es… el tío de Kyotaro…

**#º-#########- Aº-SSSSSSSSS #º-#########**

**Hola, hola, hola, holitassssssss… ¿Qué tal? espero por su bien… que estén bien XOOO…**

**Acá me les regreso después de muuuuuuuucho tiempo (en serio realmente pido perdón por eso XO), para traerles el capítulo 5 de Un Padre Ashikabi.**

**Sobre el capitulo pues bien, eh… nada importante que agregar solamente que se trato del comienzo de la organización de los nuevos habitantes de la posada Izumo quienes les traerán muchas alegrías y sobre todo mucho ruido al nuevo hogar ja ja ja…**

**Sobre el otro tema del capítulo acerca de la relación ''familiar'' entre Minato e Higa, es obviamente muy importante para la trama de la historia… siendo Kyotaro para Minato, lo que Chiho para Uzume en la serie original (simplemente es el mismo método sucio de Higa solo que aquí es incluso mucho mas retorcido al utilizar hasta a los miembros de su propia familia con tal de salirse con la suya XO, sin embargo no desesperéis ya que por supuesto más adelante Minato le demostrara que no será tan fácil el controlarlo Mwe He He He He He…**

**Y ahora, les doy la bienvenida a la sección de respuestas a los reviews:**

**Un poco tarde pero Bueh, como dice el refrán mejor tarde que nunca XOOOO.**

**Comencemos, Primero para Netant Joe; Y bueh, sobre el hijo de Minato que te puedo decir… ciertamente es resistente pero hay un muy buen motivo para eso y la razón es… ¡es un bebe de manga y animeeee!, estos pequeñines son tremendamente resistentes (prácticamente inhumanos) ante cualquier cosa… ¡ni si te ocurra menospreciar a un bebe de manga y anime!... **

**Segundo para… ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?, Nop, ninguno más me hizo preguntas así que ahí se queda XOOOO.**

**Bueno, hasta acá el capitulo del día, el resto depende de ustedes a través de un pequeñísimo Review, mas sus favoritos y alertas (cada vez me vuelvo más ambicioso XOO) que sabré agradecer, eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos en el capítulo 6, el cual por fuerza mayor no tardara tanto ''como el anterior'' en ser publicado XO, Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Padre Ashikabi**

**Capítulo 6: instinto maternal.**

************ Flashback ************

Tsukiumi caminaba por la calle, con Kusano y Kuruse detrás de ella, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado por Homura y Akitsu.

Desde luego, sería mucho más fácil y rápido el utilizar el clásico modo Sekirei, es decir, volando por los aires saltando de un edificio a otro, no obstante, y desde que tenían a una niña pequeña en el grupo se decidieron por ir a pie lo cual no dejaba de ser un poco molesto con tantas miradas indiscretas que atraían de cada persona con las que se cruzaban en el camino.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Onee-san?- Le pregunto Kuruse con algo de curiosidad.

-A la posada de Izumo, es el lugar en donde viven unas amig¿¡…!?... ¡Do… ¡Donde viven Homura y Akitsu!- Grito sacudiendo la cabeza- de… ¡de ninguna forma esas dos podían ser mis amigas!...

-Ah, entiendo…-

-¿Por qué vamos allí Tsukiumi Onee-chan?- Quiso saber Kusano.

-Hmm, bueno, supuestamente en ese lugar ustedes estarán más seguras…-

-¿Seguras?, oh, supongo que te refieres a esas Sekireis que nos atacaron a Ku-chan y a mí el otro día…- Murmuro Kuruse.

-Eh, y según Homura, en ese lugar vive un monstruo tan horripilante que absolutamente nadie se atreve a…-

-¿Eh?, un… un mo… ¿monstruo?... ¿más temible que ese Ashikabi?- Se inquietó Kuruse.

-Ku tiene miedo…- Gimió la niña casi soltando unas lágrimas.

-¡Hmph!, no tienen nada de que temer, mientras yo esté con ustedes nada malo les pasara ya que… no hay absolutamente nadie más fuerte que yo…- Les sonrió con confianza logrando que las otras dos la miraran con estrellas de admiración en sus ojos.

Sin detenerse, las tres continuaron llegando a una zona más poblada, Tsukiumi aumentando su sentido de alerta en el caso de que fuesen atacadas por sorpresa.

Pasando junto a una joyería, Kuruse se vio detenida al ver sobre el escaparate de la misma unas pequeñas cajitas abiertas mostrando unos relucientes anillos de oro y diamante de muy bellos diseños.

-¿Oh?- Asombrada, la chica se acercó para admirarlos más de cerca llamando con eso la atención de sus acompañantes.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- La cuestiono Tsukiumi frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Mira esto Nee-san!-

-¿Huh?-

-Aquí, aquí- La apremio Kuruse agitando su mano- mira, ¿no son bonitos estos anillos?...

La mayor del trío de rubias se acercó con cierta cautela observando ella también los anillos en exposición, en tanto que, y un par de metros alejada de sus ''hermanas mayores'', Kusano se quedó sola observando el paisaje que se extendía ante ella recorriendo con sus ojos todo lo que le producía cierta curiosidad.

-Miau!...- Sobresaltando a la niña, un gato atigrado salto de lo alto cayendo suavemente en sus cuatro extremidades justo enfrente de la Sekirei- Miaaaauuu…- Emitiendo un largo maullido, el animalito dio otro salto y cruzo la calle hacia la otra vereda.

-Ah, espera… nya, nya…- Deseando atrapar al escurridizo felino, Kusano se precipito en su persecución llamándolo en su inocente intento de atraerlo y olvidándose completamente de las otras dos, quienes a su vez, y distraídas en la joyería, tampoco se percataron de su desaparición.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué tienen esas cosas de especial?- Inquirió Tsukiumi sin mucho interés.

Kuruse se volvió hacia ella con una expresión atónita en su rostro.

-¿¡No lo sabes!?, ¡son anillos de boda!- Exclamo- son los anillos que un chico le da a su enamorada en el momento más especial de sus vidas… o eso es lo que me dijeron- Agrego en un pequeño susurro antes de continuar- ¿no te gustaría que tu Ashikabi te diera uno de estos como símbolo de su eterno amor?...

-¿¡Qu… ¿¡Y para que querría yo que un simio ignorante me diera una de esas cosas!?- Le grito Tsukiumi con la cara totalmente roja.

``Ah, es verdad… olvidaba que a Nee-san no le agradan los Ashikabis´´

-Y ahora, deja de hacer preguntas tontas y continuemos-

-Si…-

-Vámonos Kusano…- Llamo la rubia a la más pequeña.

-…-

-¿Kusano?...- Girándose hacia el último lugar en que recordara haberla dejado la chica se encontró con un espacio vacío.

-¿Ku… chan?...- Igualmente dándose la vuelta, Kuruse también busco con la mirada a su pequeña hermanita.

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?...- Comenzando a sudar de puros nervios, las dos Sekireis desviaron sus ojos en todas direcciones sin encontrar el más mínimo rastro de la Nº 108.

-¿Eh?... ¿¡EEEHHHHHHH!?-

************ Fin del Flashback ************

-Y… así es como la perdimos…- Termino de contar Tsukiumi junto a Kuruse, las dos con múltiples gotitas de sudor en la cabeza, mirando al suelo avergonzadas y arrodilladas en posición de castigo frente a la puerta de la posada de Izumo ante la que se hallaban una muy furiosa por el relato y envuelta en llamas oscuras Homura y la siempre impasible Akitsu… cuyos labios se curvaban en una casi imperceptible sonrisa por la situación.

-¿¡Que ustedes que!?-

-N… no fue mi culpa… to… ¡todo sucedió demasiado rápido!- Se excusó Tsukiumi levantando la cabeza.

-¡Cierra la boca!- La corto Homura contrariada- no necesito tus excusas, lo que necesitamos son soluciones a este problema- Murmuro comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro del marco de la puerta cual guardia real de Inglaterra custodiando el palacio de Buckingham, sin notar como los ojos de Tsukiumi y de Kuruse seguían cada movimiento suyo enfocados en una determinada parte de la figura de la peligris.

-Hmm… por cierto Homura…- Balbuceó la primera levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No, bueno… eh querido preguntarte esto desde que llegue aquí y estee… ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa que llevas en los brazos?- Le pregunto señalando el pequeño cuerpo de cierto individuo de apenas siete meses.

-¿Eh?- Deteniéndose en seco y bajando la mirada, la peligris se encontró al hijo de Minato durmiendo apaciblemente en sus brazos- ¿¡..!?, ¡Whoa!, ¿¡qué demonios!?...

``¡Me olvide completamente que lo tenía conmigo!...´´

-Te olvidaste completamente que lo tenías contigo ¿no es así?- Musito a su lado la voz sin emociones… y llena de burla de Akitsu.

-¡Cierra la boc…- Recordando la presencia del niño, la chica se interrumpió a sí misma, teniendo que morderse los labios para no gritarle a su compañera y despertar accidentalmente al pequeño.

Respirando profundamente, la Sekirei de Fuego se calmó antes de dirigirse a la Nº 09 y responder su pregunta anterior.

-Él es Kyo-chan…-

-¿Kyo… chan?- Musito la rubia mirando las pausadas respiraciones del bebe.

-¡Qué lindo!- Se emocionó Kuruse a su lado.

-Actualmente, Kazehana y Miya salieron a comprar cosas para el bebe- Informo la peligris en tono serio- y por ese motivo me dejaron a su cuidado, pero… en vista de los nuevos acontecimientos…- Homura hizo una corta pausa antes de sorprender a todo el mundo al depositar suavemente a Kyoutaro en los brazos de una totalmente perpleja Tsukiumi- lo dejare a tu cargo…

-¿¡Qu… ¡esp… ¿Por qué diablos me lo estas dejando a mí?-

Homura la ignoro girándose hacia la joven chica que acompañaba a la Sekirei de Agua.

-¿Tu eres?...-

-Ah, so… soy la Sekirei Nº 54 Kuruse…- Se presentó la rubia.

-Bien, tu nos acompañaras a Akitsu y a mí a buscar a la Nº 108- Decidió- ¿has ent…

-¡Deja de ignorarme!- Exploto Tsukiumi muy furiosa- ¿¡Que significa esto!?, ¿¡por qué estoy siendo dejada atrás y quedando a cargo de este niño!?

-Porque necesito a Kuruse para que nos ayude con la búsqueda de la Nº 108…-

-En ese caso yo soy la más indicada para…-

-No, a ti te necesito cuidando de la posada, y más ahora que Miya está ausente… y además quiero que cuides de Kyo-chan-

-¿¡Esa última es la verdadera razón no es así!?- La acuso la rubia.

-Como sea, no pienso cambiar mi decisión- Sentencio Homura dándole la espalda- entra en la posada y espera ahí hasta que nosotras, Miya o el padre del niño regresen…

-¿El padre…- Inquirió Tsukiumi confundida.

-Bien, andando…- Ordeno la peligris dando un par de pasos solo para detenerse y girarse hacia la apática Sekirei de Hielo que en esos momentos mantenía la vista fija en la pequeña figura del niño, un par de puntos rojos adornando su mejillas.

-Bebito… je je…-

-¡…!-

``No me digas… tch, maldición, esta tipa, Kazehana, todas en la posada están como idiotizadas con el pequeño´´ Gruño internamente la peligris viendo la expresión embelesadamente estoica de su compañera, y girando sus ojos hacia la tierna imagen de Kyoutaro ``Bu…bueno… n… no puedo negar que si es un poco lindo´´ Se ruborizo la peligris ``Pero… hmm, tampoco creo que sea como para perder la cabeza´´

-¡Vamos Akitsu!- La apremio la Sekirei de Fuego perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-No, yo me quedo aquí con Kyo-chan…- Susurro la castaña sin quitar sus ojos del bebe en los brazos de la rubia.

-¡Eh dicho que nos vamos!-

-No…-

-Kggg… necesitamos encontrar a la 108…- Intento razonar la chica.

-Puedes hacerlo sin mi ayuda…- Replico Akitsu aun sin mirarla.

-Tu… lo que quieres es tenerlo en tus brazos ¿no es así?, pues lo arrullaras en cuanto regresemos…-

-No… quiero hacerlo ahora…-

-**Tuu**… ¿¡Por qué diablos actúas como una adolescente en su etapa de rebeldía!?, ¡ni que tenerlo en brazos fuera lo mejor de la vida!-

Por primera vez en varios minutos, el rostro apático de Akitsu se giró hacia la N° 06.

-Tú lo estuviste cargando durante un buen rato…-

-¡Eso fue porque Miya lo dejo a mi cargo!-

Los ojos de la Sekirei de Hielo se desviaron a un lado con un dejo de burla.

-Que conveniente…-

**``Esta tipa… ¿Por qué demonios Takami me emparejo con ella?... no lo entiendo´´**

-¡Nos vamos!- Perdiendo la paciencia y sin ningún tipo de aviso, una Homura en forma chibi tomo la parte posterior del vestido de una chibi Akitsu y empezó a arrastrarla por el suelo dando pequeños pasitos hacia la salida ante las miradas perplejas de unas igualmente chibis Tsukiumi y Kuruse- Guíanos hasta el lugar en donde la perdieron- Le ordeno a esta última al pasar por su lado- empezaremos a buscar desde allí…

-¡S… ¡Sí...-

-¡En marcha!- Grito antes de abandonar la pozada de izumo todavia arrastrando a Akitsu y seguida de Kuruse.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Observando el pacifico rostro del bebe dormido (y al mismo tiempo maravillada de que no se hubiese despertado con los gritos anteriores), Tsukiumi entro algo dudosa en la posada.

-¿Ho… ¿Hola?... - Llamo titubeante antes de recordar las palabras de Homura- ci… cierto, la dueña del lugar no está presente y Homura acaba de irse también lo que significa… ¿Qué estoy completamente sola?... ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?...- Se preguntó mientras daba un par de pasos más hacia el interior estudiando con la mirada todo su entorno- …parece que es un lugar agradable… -Balbuceo justo en el instante en que sus ojos descendían encontrándose con los abiertos de par en par de Kyoutaro que la miraban como intentando reconocer en ella a alguien familiar- ¿Eh?...

Poco a poco, la carita del niño comenzó a contraerse en tanto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un fuerte llanto escapaba de su boca sometiendo a la rubia al atroz tormento que se multiplicaba debido a la extrema cercanía de ambos.

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!… ¡Buaaaaaaaa!… ¡Buaaaaaaaa!…-

-¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡Qu… ¿¡Que pasa!?, ¿por qué está llorando de repente?-

Presa del pánico, la chica comenzó a mecer al niño de un lado a otro sin obtener ningún resultado, por el contrario el bebe lloraba cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿¡Que es lo que tiene!?, ¿estará enfermo?- Se preguntaba una muy aturdida Tsukiumi sin tener ni idea de lo que hacer, ella nunca había cuidado de un ser humano antes y mucho menos de uno tan pequeño.

Cada vez más desesperada, se obligó a si misma a rememorar todas y cada una de sus vivencias pasadas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la ayudase con esa situación más lo único que hallo fue a ella misma metida en un sinfín de problemas que solían terminar en algún castigo de parte de su sintonizadora.

-N… no tengo idea de lo que debo hacer...- Musito afligida y sintiendo al mismo tiempo unos irrefrenables deseos de asesinar a cierta peligris por dejarla metida en esa situación.

-¿Kyou-chan?-

Levantando la cabeza hacia la nueva voz, Tsukiumi vio en lo alto de las escaleras a una chica pelirrosa que le devolvió una mirada hostil, sus rosadas orbes inmediatamente dirigiéndose al hijo de Minato.

-¡TU!, ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES CON MI HIJO!?- Rugió de repente, enfurecida ante la imagen de Kyoutaro en los brazos de la rubia.

-¿¡Tu hijo!?- Se sorprendió Tsukiumi.

-¡Así es!- Volvió a gritar Benitsubasa dando un salto desde lo alto y cayendo enfrente de la Sekirei de Agua, cerrando un ojo en el repentino dolor proveniente de su herida aun sin sanar del todo.

-¿?, ¿Sekirei?- Inquirió la rubia al ver el movimiento que ningún humano sería capaz de conseguir sin dañarse al menos un par de huesos.

Conteniendo un gemido de dolor, Benitsubasa se sostuvo el costado con una mano mientras se dirigía a la invitada.

-Ah, N° 105 Benitsubasa…- Se presentó con un pseudo gruñido hacia la mujer a quien también reconoció como una participante del juego- ¿¡y quién diablos eres!?, no recuerdo haberte visto hasta ahora…

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?- Le devolvió Tsukiumi para nada contenta con el tono agresivo de la pelirrosa- ¿no se suponía que la posada estaba vacía?.

-¡Yo pregunte primero!, ¡y suelta ya a Kyou-chan!- Grito esta aún más fuerte que antes extendiendo sus brazos para recuperar al niño, mas solo pudo sujetar el aire al momento en que la rubia lo alejo de ella dando un par de pasos hacia atrás- ¿Qué diablos te propones?- Gruño al ver esto.

-¿Huh?, esas deberían ser mis palabras, ¿te apareces de la nada e intentas arrebatarme al niño?, ¿Qué clase de mujer sinvergüenza haría algo como eso?-

-¡YA TE LO DIJE!, ¡EL BEBE ES MI HIJO!- Rugió la pelirrosa perdiendo toda su paciencia- ¡entrégamelo!

-Lo siento, pero Homura lo dejo conmigo y será a ella a la única que se lo entregue- Replico la rubia.

-¿Homura?- Inquiriendo para ella misma, Benitsubasa hizo memoria intentando recordar a la persona con ese nombre encontrándose con una delgada y de pechos pequeños (aunque igualmente más grandes que los suyos) chica peligris.

``¿¡Huh!?, ¿y que se supone que hacia esa tipa con Kyou-chan?, ¿acaso Minato lo dejo con ella?, y hablando de él, ¿en dónde está?´´

Volteando en todas direcciones, la Sekirei se encontró con la posada totalmente vacía exceptuando por su acompañante y la criatura llorosa en sus brazos.

-Tche, no me importa quién te lo haya dado, solo entrégamelo- Mascullo estirando sus brazos para recibirlo.

-¿Eres sorda?, ya te dije que solo se lo daré a Homura- Volvió a negarle la rubia con la misma tozudez.

**-Tal parece que alguien está deseosa de recibir una paliza de muerte…-** Con una mueca totalmente desquiciada Benitsubasa ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado entregando una sonrisa demente que no auguraba nada bueno para su rival.

Sin embargo, lo único que dicho gesto consiguió fue estimular las ansias de lucha de la rubia.

-Hoo, y supongo que te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para eso ¿cierto?- Sonrió esta.

Benitsubasa hizo crujir sus nudillos sin perder de vista a su enemiga.

**-Baja al niño y te lo demostrare…- **

-Hmph!, bien por mí, si quieres que te enseñe quien es… ¿?...- Tsukiumi estaba a punto de dejar a Kyoutaro en el suelo cuando por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver las vendas que cubrían cierta parte del cuerpo delgado de la pelirrosa recordando además del semblante dolorido que esta tuvo tras tirarse de las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué de repente te has quedado muda?-

-Tu… ¿estas herida?...-

-¿Que con eso?...-

Tsukiumi frunció el ceño con cierta molestia afirmando nuevamente al niño en sus brazos y dándole la espalda a su rival.

-Olvídalo, no existe ningún honor en combatir con alguien herido-

-Heeee, ¿intentando escapar?, ¿incluso le tienes miedo a alguien herido?...- La provoco Benitsubasa haciendo saltar varas venas en la frente de una muy enfurecida Sekirei de Agua- oho ho ho ho, pero que vergüenza, una Sekirei que no se tiene confianza ni contra un oponente herido, debes ser realmente patética…- Continuo la chica en tono mordaz.

-T- Tu… solo intentaba ser consideraba debido a tu estado pero… - Mascullaba una temblorosa de ira Tsukiumi- …parece que las maniáticas como tú no necesitan eso… -Sosteniendo al bebe (que aun lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana) con su brazo izquierdo, la rubia se ladeo presentando su flanco derecho a la pelirrosa y haciendo aparecer agua que giro a su alrededor como un pequeño tornado- ¡ven!, hare que te arrepientas de tus maliciosas palabras…

-¿Sekirei elemental?- Musito Benitsubasa levemente sorprendida al tiempo que se colocaba en su clásica posición de combate- vaya, parece que no eras tan patética después de todo… ¿¡LISTA!?

-¿¡Cuando tu quieras!?-

-¡Ahí vo…-

-¡Suficiente!-

-¡Auch!-

-¡Auch!-

Llegando de la nada, una cuchara de madera aterrizo duramente sobre las cabezas de ambas contrincantes, deteniendo bruscamente la pelea y obligándolas a quedar inclinadas frotándose los enormes chichones que les habían quedado.

-¿¡Quién diablos fu… hiiiiii…- Una aterrada Benitsubasa se congelo en el acto al reconocer a la tétrica casera de la posada de pie a su lado mirándola con un brillo demoniaco en sus ojos purpura sobre ella la aterradora mascara de una escalofriante hannya.

-¿Benitsubasa-san?, las peleas en la posada de Izumo están pro-hi-bi-das… ¿lo sabes cierto?...-

-S... si, lo… lo siento mucho…-

Acto seguido, la pelimorada se giró hacia la rubia quien quedo petrificada de miedo al igual que la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Le pregunto Miya a la chica al tiempo que se inclinaba y tomaba a Kyoutaro de brazos de la rubia (al instante haciendo que el niño dejara de llorar).

Pese a que por un fugaz momento, a la Sekirei se le cruzo la idea de recuperar al bebe, la sola presencia de la mujer fue lo suficientemente intimidante como para que solo fuese una idea pasajera.

-Hmm, lo siento por eso…- Musito la chica evadiendo la mirada de la casera.

-¡Miya!, que cruel de tu parte, dejándome atrás tan repen… oh…- Entrando en ese momento, una cargada de bolsas Kazehana se detuvo en la puerta observando la escena y comprendiendo en el acto lo sucedido -Eso debió doler… - Murmuro la mujer con empatía notando los chichones en las cabezas de ambas chicas.

Sin volverse a la recién llegada, Miya continuo dirigiéndose a Tsukiumi y Benitsubasa.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendían ustedes dos peleándose con el bebe en medio y llorando?- Les pregunto en tono acusador- ahhh… ¿y de esa forma quieren llegar a ser buenas madres?... aun les falta mucho…

-Uh…- Tanto la rubia como la pelirrosa bajaron sus cabezas muy abatidas por esas palabras.

``¡Esp… ¿¡por qué estoy tan deprimida!?´´

La atención de la casera se centró nuevamente en esta.

-Tú debes ser Tsukiumi-san ¿verdad?-

-Eh… ah, si…-

-Homura y Akitsu me han hablado mucho de ti… solo que…-

-¿Si?-

-…¿No se supone que serían tres y no una sola las que vendrían?- Agrego causando un sobresalto en la Sekirei de agua.

-Ah!, uh… bueno… acerca de eso… eh…- Balbuceaba Tsukiumi muy nerviosa- sucedieron un par de cosas y… las demás vendrán luego- Termino con un hilo de voz apartando la mirada muy avergonzada.

-Hmmmmmm… ya veo…- Murmuro la pelimorada taladrando la cabeza de la rubia con la mirada aumentado con ello la inquietud de la N° 09- por el momento, déjame darte la bienvenida a la posada… mi nombre es Miya Asama… será un placer tenerte con nosotros…

-Ah, no… el placer es todo mío…- Se sonrojo la chica.

-Hola~ -Intervino la pelivioleta agitando las bolsas de sus manos- soy Kazehana… llevémonos bien…- Añadió con un guiño que le causo un estremecimiento a la rubia.

-S… si…-

Con eso terminado, Miya se volvió hacia la pelirrosa.

-En cuento a ti Benitsubasa-san, aun no estas recuperada del todo ¿Sahashi-san no te había dicho que permanecieras quieta hasta que sanases?-

-Hmm si pero… escuche el llanto de Kyou-chan y quise ver qué pasaba…- Se explicó la Sekirei.

-Entiendo, pero eso no quita que lo hayas desobedecido poniéndote en riesgo a ti misma… si Sahashi-san se entera de esto seguro se desilusionaría- Murmuro Miya observando la angustia que se pintó en el rostro de la Sekirei ante esas palabras, hecho también visto por Tsukiumi sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de la pelirrosa.

``¿Huh?, ¿Por qué una tipa tan desagradable como esta se ve tan preocupada por lo que pueda pensar un estúpido mono?´´.

-Regresare a la habitación- Musito Benitsubasa cabizbaja luego de darle una última mirada a Kyoutaro.

Dándose la vuelta, Miya ingreso a la cocina seguida de Kazehana y dejando a la rubia una vez más sola en la sala.

Sin tener nada que hacer, Tsukiumi simplemente siguió los pasos de las otras dos deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina desde donde observo a las dos mujeres alimentar al pequeño.

-Oh, eres muy buena en esto Miya~- La felicito Kazehana viendo a la casera acunar al niño en su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que le daba la mamadera con su mano derecha.

-¿En serio?- Le devolvió la pelimorada con un leve sonrisa acariciando con la mirada al bebe- hum, bueno, debo admitir que siempre desee tener un niño…

-Fu fu, homura-chan tiene razón, estas hecha toda una madre…-

Desde la puerta, una curiosa Tsukiumi observaba la tierna escena sintiendo un inexplicable sentimiento nacer dentro de ella conforme sus ojos se centraban más y más en el pequeño.

``¿Po… ¿¡Por qué siento tantas ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos!?´´

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la chica aparto la mirada decidiendo alejarse de la extremadamente adorable tentación retirándose de la cocina para dirigirse una vez más hacia la salida deteniéndose junto a la cerca de madera y observando a lo lejos esperando en silencio el regreso de las que se marcharon.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Minato volvía a la posada de Izumo acompañado de su hermana menor y rodeado de sus dos más recientes Sekireis, una delas cuales, Uzume, se mantenía amorosamente aferrada a su brazo en tanto la otra, Musubi, la observaba con mucha envidia lamentándose el que se hubiese ofrecido a cargar todas las cosas del antiguo departamento por si misma lo que le imposibilitaba cargarse ella también del brazo de su Ashikabi al igual que su compañera.

Cerrando la marcha, una atónita Yukari no cabía en sí de asombro viendo como la chica, apenas unos centímetros más alta que ella, cargaba con extrema facilidad el enorme y excesivamente pesado lienzo que contenía todas las cosas que su hermano tenía en su último departamento como si este fuese un simple saco de plumas.

``¿De dónde… salió esta chica?´´

Sin prestar atención a nada de lo que lo rodeaba, Minato caminaba en silencio, su mente aun incapaz de librarse de las palabras de Higa.

``Kggg… maldita sea… no voy a permitir que ese bastardo me quite a mi hijo´´ Mascullo mentalmente apretando furiosamente su puño, hecho que fue rápidamente notado por Uzume.

-¿Minato-chan?, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Eh, ah, claro… lo siento por eso…- Balbuceo incómodo-.

_***Onii-chan***_

-¿?- Deteniéndose de golpe, el pelinegro giro su cabeza para mirar a su hermana ligeramente por detrás de él- ¿Qué pasa Yukari?...

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa… con qué?...-

-Acabas de llamarme, tú dime…-

-¿Huh?, ¡yo no te llame!-

-Alguien dijo Onii-chan y en toda mi vida tú has sido la única que me ha llamado de esa manera- Se explicó Minato al tiempo que desviaba sus ojos hacia sus Sekireis notando sus miradas de extrañeza.

-Ehh, ¿Minato-san?, Yukari-san no ha dicho nada- Confirmo Musubi.

-¿Huh?- Confundido por eso, el Ashikabi volvió a enfocarse en su hermana que a su vez lo miraba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, decidió olvidarse del tema y continuar su camino reanudando la marcha.

_***Onii-chan***_

Girándose bruscamente hacia Yukari el chico la vio distraída con la vista fija en el cielo y que se volvió hacia él al notar que era observada.

-Ahora recién… ¿me llamaste cierto?-

-¿Otra vez con eso?- Se enfadó la pelinegra más su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al ver el rostro confuso de su hermano- ¿te sientes bien… Onii-chan?...

Una vez más, el Ashikabi noto como tanto Uzume y Musubi se miraban extrañadas.

``¿Qué está pasando aquí?´´ Se preguntó ``A menos que estas tres se estén confabulando para jugarme una broma, Yukari ciertamente no me ha hablado en ningún momento… pero entonces… ¿Quién?´´

_***Onii-chan***_

Abriendo grande sus ojos al escuchar nuevamente la suave voz, Minato esta vez fue testigo de que los labios de su hermana definitivamente no habían pronunciado palabra.

Sumado a eso, reconocía además que la voz era claramente diferente de la pelinegra sonando mucho más aguda e infantil.

Inmediatamente, el chico se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir una fuerte presión y un profundo y repentino desasosiego en su corazón.

``Ella… está llorando…´´

_***Onii-chan***_

Escuchando una vez más el llamado que aparentemente solo él podía oír, Minato comenzó a girar su cuerpo en 360° dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo intentando descubrir desde que sitio provenía la voz.

-¿Minato-chan?- Musito Uzume, la cual se miraba con Musubi y Yukari las tres muy preocupadas por el extraño comportamiento del Ashikabi.

-¡Por aquí!- Grito de improviso y, sin esperar a nadie, se lanzó raudo por la calle corriendo a toda velocidad, doblando en una esquina y dejando atrás a sus tres confusas compañeras.

``¿Eh?, ¿Por qué estoy corriendo?...´´ Se extrañó ``¿Y por qué mi pecho me duele tanto?...

Sin mirar por donde iba, casi derribando gente en su alocada carrera, el chico continuo desesperadamente buscando algo que no sabía que era, pero que intuía debía apresurarse en encontrarlo.

Totalmente en modo automático, como si su cuerpo tuviera un GPS incorporado que movía su cuerpo por él hacia su objetivo final, el Ashikabi doblaba en una u otra esquina sin pensárselo siquiera, su mente completamente nublada a cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera encontrarse con la fuente de la voz en su cabeza.

*Onii-chan*

-¡Ya estoy llegando!- Jadeaba Minato, casi sin aliento pero aun así negándose a detenerse.

Finalmente, el pelinegro se metió en un callejón y, como si de repente se le hubiesen acabado las baterías, se detuvo, su cuerpo doblándose por la mitad y apoyando las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de oxígeno.

-Vamos, ya ven con nosotros… no te lastimaremos…- Se dejó escuchar una voz masculina llamando la atención del chico.

-¡No!, ¡No!-

``¡Esa voz!´´

Levantando la cabeza al reconocer en esta ultima la voz infantil que resonaba en su mente, Minato vio sobre el final del callejón a una niña pequeña de largo cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda envuelta en un vestido de una pieza de color claro, llorando asustada mientras un tipo grande de cabello castaño que tapaba con una gorra se inclinaba a su lado intentando llevársela.

Junto al sujeto, también había una chica, delgada de pechos medianos, cabello lacio de color violeta y ojos marrones.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- Grito Minato poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el grupo.

-¿Huh?, ¿un transeúnte ingenuo con complejo de héroe?- Murmuro el sujeto en tono de burla- lárgate de aquí chico, ni siquiera sabes en lo que te estas metiendo- Le advirtió.

-El que se tiene que ir y dejar a esa niña eres tu- Le devolvió Minato sin dejarse intimidar.

-Tche, y eso que te lo advertí…- Mascullo el tipo- Furano… enséñale a no meterse en los asuntos de otros- Le ordeno dándole al pelinegro una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Si!- La chica que lo acompañaba se acercó a Minato, manteniendo en todo momento una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Enviando a una chica en tu lugar?- Le espeto Minato al sujeto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Se burló el castaño- Furano no es una chica normal… je je je…

-¿Huh?- Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, el pelinegro vio como la chica arremetía en su contra levantando su puño izquierdo, cruzando rápidamente sus brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse del golpe, mas este no llego como en lugar de eso, la pelivioleta cambio ágilmente de postura, flexionando sus rodillas e inclinando su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de su abdomen y desde esa posición descargo su palma abierta hacia adelante golpeando duramente el estómago del Ashikabi de Izumo- ¡GAHH!...

Escupiendo sangre por el golpe, Minato fue mandado a volar varios metros cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo en donde quedo retorciéndose del dolor.

``Esa chica… es una Sekirei´´ Gimió internamente reconociendo la fuerza monstruosa detrás del golpe.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te pareció la fuerza de Furano?, ¿increíble cierto? Ja ja ja, ¡eso te pasa por hacerte el héroe! Ja ja ja- Muy divertido, el hombre se volvió a su Sekirei- acaba con el…- Le susurro.

-Está prohibido matar humanos…- Le recordó la pelivioleta.

-Cierto pero… ¿Quién sabrá que fuimos nosotros? Ja ja ja, ¡Hazlo!-

-Si…- Girándose lentamente hacia Minato, la Sekirei se le acerco empuñando su mano lista para ultimar al pelinegro.

-Maldición…- Gimió el Ashikabi desde el piso viéndose perdido.

-¡Muere!- Grito Furano descargando su puño hacia adelante.

Salido de la nada, un velo se apareció enroscándose fuertemente alrededor del brazo de la chica deteniendo su puño a milímetros del rostro del Ashikabi.

-¿Qué?-

Levantada del suelo por la fuerza del velo, la pelivioleta se vio arrojada a muchos metros de distancia de Minato girando en el aire y preparándose a aterrizar en sus pies, mas, antes de que lo hiciera, una figura borrosa, debido a la velocidad a la que se desplazaba, se le apareció enfrente y enterró violentamente un delgado puño en su abdomen mandándola a volar mucho más allá de la posición de su Ashikabi estrellándose contra una pared.

-¡Furano!- Exclamo este girándose hacia las recién llegadas Uzume y Musubi que se apresuraron solicitas a ayudar a Minato a incorporarse- ¿Sekireis?... no me digas… ¿ese imbécil también era un Ashikabi?, tch, y no solo de una sino de dos… maldito embustero, engañándome de esa forma… -Gruño para acto seguido acercarse a la niña y sujetarle los brazos forzándola a abrirlos- ¡pero aun así es demasiado tarde! Je je…- Farfullo acercando su rostro al lloroso de la pequeña que se resistía lo mejor que podía.

-¡No!, ¡No!...-

-¡Detente ahí!- Apresurándose Uzume, utilizo sus velos para envolver el torso del sujeto y levantarlo en el aire si bien, como la tenía fuertemente agarrada también la niña se vio elevada.

Comprimiendo el cuerpo del tipo con sus velos, este dio un grito de dolor que le hizo finalmente soltar a la pequeña que cayó al suelo, hecho que fue aprovechado por la Sekirei de Minato para estrellar al castaño contra un muro y lanzarlo luego hacia donde cayera la pelivioleta.

Sintiéndose caer desde una altura respetable, la niña recogió su cuerpo juntando sus manos cerca de su pecho preparándose para la dolorosa caída.

Pero esta nunca llegaría, diferente al duro suelo de piedra que la esperaba, la niña se vio contenía por un par de brazos que detuvieron su caída.

Abriendo tímidamente los ojos, la pequeña se encontró con un par de orbes violáceas que la contemplaban con sumo cariño y gentileza, llenas de una ternura que la hicieron sonrojar y sentir el acelerado palpitar de su pequeño corazón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto con voz suave Minato, y, aun con la niña en brazos, se arrodillo manteniendo su contacto visual.

Algo cohibida, la pequeña asintió empuñando sus manitas a la altura de su boca.

-¿Onii… chan?... ¿tú eres… mi… Onii-chan?-

Sonriendo ante la timidez de la niña, el chico le regalo otra sonrisa que aumento aún más el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Escuche tu llamado- Le conto- ¿estabas asustada cierto?.

Kusano asintió mirando fijamente a los ojos del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Quiso saber.

-Ku… Kusano…-

-¿Ku-chan eh?, es un nombre muy bonito…- Le dijo notando como el pequeño rostro de la niña brillaba de felicidad por eso.

Dejando que apoyara sus pies en el suelo, Minato le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

-Ku se separó de sus Onee-chan y se perdió…-

-Je je, entiendo… ¿te gustaría que te ayude a encontrarlas?-

-Hum…- Asintió Kusano mirándolo un poco avergonzada- Ku… Ku quiere… que te conviertas en su Onii-chan…

-¿Tu Onii-chan?- Inquirió Minato que, desconociendo el sentido que la niña le daba a esa palabra, acepto con rapidez- claro, si es lo que Ku-chan quiere, seré tu Onii-chan…

Ante eso, la rubia volvió a asentir encantada antes de acercarse despacio al chico y colocarle sus manitos a ambos lados de sus mejillas.

Pensando que la niña se proponía a abrazarlo como un signo de que confiaba en él, Minato se mantuvo quieto sonriendo tiernamente ante la dulzura que irradiaba la pequeña en cada movimiento.

Y entonces sucedió, Kusano presiono sus labios sobre los de un sorprendido Minato en el beso más puro que recibiera hasta el momento.

-¿Eh?...-

Segundos después, el desconcierto de Minato aumento al ver las brillantes alas verdes que sobresalieron de la espalda de la niña.

-Sekirei N° 108, será tuya ahora y para siempre…- Recito Kusano sonriéndole extremadamente feliz a su Ashikabi.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Waaa!, ¡Felicidades Minato-san!, ¡Ya es tu cuarta Sekirei!- Lo felicito Musubi.

-Realmente no pierdes el tiempo eh ¿Minato?- Le sonrió Uzume con algo de burla.

-¿Eh?- Totalmente ido, el aturdido joven no fue capaz de razonar por un bue tiempo luego de eso.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Regresando por Yukari, a quien Musubi y Uzume dejaran a cargo del gigantesco lienzo antes de correr detrás de su Ashikabi, los ahora cinco individuos del grupo, con Kusano durmiendo apaciblemente sobre la espalda de Minato, volvían a paso lento hacia la posada con la hermana menor del pelinegro acribillándolo a preguntas acerca de la procedencia de la niña y del porque saliera corriendo de esa forma rara antes.

Evadiendo las interrogantes con tan solo hacerse el desentendido, Minato logro llegar por fin a la posada desde lejos divisando la presencia de una bellísima chica rubia esperando junto a la cerca de madera.

-¿Quién será?- Se preguntó en voz alta atrayendo la atención de la chica hacia su persona y hacia la niña descansando sobre su espalda.

Abriendo horrorizada sus hermosos ojos azules, Tsukiumi sacó a relucir sus colmillos al tiempo que, sin que nadie se lo esperase salto sobre el pelinegro tomándolo del cuello de su camisa acercándosela a la cara.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿¡Que le has hecho a Kusano!?- Le grito furibunda.

Para agregar más leña al fuego, la niña eligió precisamente ese momento para murmurar en sueños.

-No, Onii-chan, no, no quiero más…-

Incendiándose literalmente en un mar de llamas de ira la rubia muy probablemente hubiese acabado con su vida de no ser por la rápida acción de Musubi y Uzume quienes se apresuraron a contener a la N° 09.

-¡Voy a matar a este sujeto!, ¡suéltenme!- Gritaba la Sekirei muy furiosa tratando de zafarse del agarre de las Sekireis de Minato.

Afortunadamente para este, la casera, que escuchase los gritos desde la cocina se apresuró a intervenir calmando los ánimos de todos mas no así las ansias de Tsukiumi por tomar la vida de Minato.

Deseos que no hicieron sino incrementar al momento de escuchar la historia de Kusano y el subsiguiente alado.

**-¿Le diste alas a una niña pequeña?-** Gruño desde la esquina de la habitación a la que fue conjurada por la casera una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la posada- **en serio eres un mono despreciable…**

La situación no mejoro mucho con el paso de los minutos y Minato termino por aceptar las intenciones asesinas que le taladraban la cabeza enviadas por la rubia.

-¿Qui… ¿Quién es ella?- Le pregunto por lo bajo Minato a Miya esforzándose por no ser escuchado.

-Fu fu… a pesar de que quiere matarte, e igualmente estas interesado en ella fu fu que hombre tan lascivo eres Sahashi-san fu fu fu…- Se burló Miya.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡no es eso!- Farfullo el pelinegro enrojeciendo ante las palabras de la casera- ¿¡y por qué siempre tiene que pensar lo peor de mí!?.

-Su nombre es Tsukiumi- Hablo por fin Miya esbozando una sonrisa- es una amiga de Homura y Akitsu y al igual que todas aquí es una Sekirei… y desde el día de hoy se ha convertido en una más de mis inquilinos así que estarás viéndote mucho con ella a partir de ahora… ten cuidado con que no se queden a solas o en serio te asesinara fu fu fu…

-Lo… lo tendré en cuenta…-

``¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que le encanta burlarse de la gente?´´

-Ada!...-

Llegando desde la cocina, Kazehana hizo acto de presencia trayendo a Kyoutaro en sus brazos para el disfrute de todos los presentes, incluida Tsukiumi que por un momento olvido su rencor hacia Minato para centrarse en el bebe.

``Vi… viéndolo bien es… es muy lindo´´ Pensó la rubia fijando la vista en el pequeño todo el camino hasta que éste aterrizo finalmente en los brazos de su padre ``¿Eh?...´´

-¡Kyou-chan!, ¡Kyou-chan!- Reían Musubi y Uzume tratando de llamar la atención del niño al igual que todos centrándose en el hijo de Minato.

-¿Es el bebe de Onii-chan?- Pregunto Kusano, igual de encantada que el resto con Kyoutaro.

-Sí, así es… -Confirmo Minato.

``¿¡QUE!?´´ Se sobresaltó Tsukiumi al oírlo ``Este… ¡este mono sin valor es el padre de ese niño!´´.

-Se llama Kyoutaro…- Continuo el pelinegro.

-Es muy lindo…- Sonrió Kusano- …ya… si Onii-chan es el papa entonces Ku es la mama…- Añadió muy feliz mientras le hacía caricias al bebe.

Como si una bomba hubiese estallado en la sala, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio tras las palabras de la niña mirándose unos a otros como si no supieran que decir.

-Je je, no, no, la madre de Kyou-chan soy yo…- Sonrió Uzume rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Musubi también es la mama de Kyou-chan!- Salto la castaña en defensa de sus ''derechos maternales''.

-Ya, ¿entonces Kyou-chan tiene cuatro madres?-

-¡Sí!-

``¿¡Cuatro madres!?´´ Volvió a sobresaltarse Tsukiumi recordando a la pelirrosa y entendiendo por fin su actitud maternal y posesiva con el bebe **``Este mono… ¿le ha dado alas a cuatro Sekireis?... definitivamente merece morir…´´**

-¿Sucede algo Minato-kun?- Le pregunto Kazehana al ver como el chico sufría un escalofrío.

-No, je je, so… solo siento que no soy 100% bienvenido aja ja ja…- Musito sintiendo la constante sed de sangre dirigida hacia él.

``¿Realmente fue buena la idea de venirme a vivir a esta posada llena de Sekireis?´´.

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Varias horas después, Minato conoció al nuevo trio de inquilinas al completo, como Matsu, avisando a Homura que Kusano ya había sido encontrada provoco el regreso del grupo de búsqueda… lo que fue el principio de una cruenta batalla como Musubi, Uzume, Kazehana, Akitsu, Kusano y la nueva incorporación Kuruse comenzaron a discutir sobre quien quedaría a cargo del bebe.

Afortunadamente para el niño Miya logro poner orden y Kyoutaro se pasó la tarde de brazo en brazo cambiando de ''una madre'' a otra que se turnaban para tenerlo una hora cada una.

Medianamente divertido por el apego y el cariño que le tenían a su hijo Minato dejo al pequeño a cargo de las Sekireis mientras él se dirigía a la segunda planta para realizarle una visita a su primer Sekirei a quien no veía desde hace horas.

Entrando a la habitación, el Ashikabi vio a su Sekirei recostada sobre el futon, su mirada aburrida perdida en el techo.

-¿Benitsubasa?- La llamo lo más suave que pudo.

-¿?- Reaccionando ante la voz de su Ashikabi, la pelirrosa se incorporó quedando sentada sobre el futon y girando su cabeza hacia la entrada en donde vio al pelinegro sonreírle de forma suave- ¿¡En donde diablos estabas!?- Le grito muy enojada lanzándose sobre el chico, tirándolo al suelo y quedando a cuatro patas sobre él- ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupada que me tenías!?...

-Lo, lo siento… -Se disculpó el chico- yo solo… fui a recoger mis cosas en mi antiguo departamento- Se explicó- yo… ¿eh?...

Tomando por sorpresa a su Ashikabi, Benitsubasa se recostó totalmente sobre el cuerpo del chico apoyando su cara en el torso tonificado aspirando con ansias el perfume masculino y deleitándose en el calor de su piel.

-¿Be… ¿Benitsubasa?- Se sonrojo Minato.

-Mantente callado- Le susurro la chica presionando aún más su cuerpo en el del joven- yo solo… me eh dado cuenta… que odio estar mucho tiempo separada de ti… realmente… lo odio…

-…- Ligeramente conmovido por esas palabras, el Ashikabi estiro sus brazos rodeando la cintura femenina, abrazándose a su estrecha cadera, acción que provoco un casi imperceptible jadeo en la pelirrosa que se sonrojo en el abrazo íntimo de su pareja.

-La próxima vez que salgas de la posada… iré contigo….-

-Ah, me sentiré muy seguro y feliz de que me acompañes…-

El momento íntimo duró varios segundos más, con los dos tan solo permaneciendo en la misma posición disfrutando del mutuo calor corporal y de las agradables sensaciones que les proveían sus cuerpos unidos.

A punto de quedarse dormida, presa del perfume embriagador y de las cálidas sensaciones, Benitsubasa apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su Ashikabi incorporándose apenas y mirar hacia abajo al chico.

Una sonrisa no muy agradable pintada en su rostro.

-Casi lo olvido…- Siseo tras despejar su mente de las imágenes ''dulces'' de su mente en la que ella y su Ashikabi eran los únicos protagonistas- … Minato… **¿Qué es eso de que le diste alas a otra Sekirei?...**

-¡Hiiiiiiiii!- Se asustó el chico al ver la expresión diabólica de la pelirrosa.

-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE IRE CONTIGO LA PROXIMA VEZ!...-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Siendo su turno de cuidar de Kyoutaro, Kazehana se encontraba con el niño en la cocina meciéndolo suavemente entre sus brazos observando la carita dormida del bebe.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no se mantuvo en dicho estado por mucho tiempo como tras toser abrió sus grandes ojos enfocándolos en la figura de la pelivioleta.

Inmediatamente, y para sorpresa y preocupación de la mujer, comenzó a llorar con ganas revolviéndose en los brazos de la Sekirei.

-Ara… ¿tienes hambre de nuevo?... sí que comes mucho para tu tamaño tan pequeño…- Le sonrió.

Kazehana se acercó a la heladera y la abrió pero, para su mala fortuna, no había allí nada de leche preparada para el bebe.

``¿Se ha acabado toda su leche?´´ Se preguntó con una sombra oscura cubriendo su rostro.

El niño continuo llorando pidiendo que lo alimentaran, mas Kazehana no tenía mucha idea de cómo prepararle la comida… si tan solo hubiese puesto más atención a Miya cuando esta lo hacía en vez de jugar con el infante… pero no podían culparla… simplemente el bebe era demasiado lindo como para prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa… bueno… quizás el padre sería la excepción.

-Hmm ¿y ahora qué hago?- Se preguntó pensativa, ella no sabía preparar comida para bebes y tampoco veía algo que pudiese ser comestible para él… en el caso de que siquiera pudiese digerirlo- vaya… nunca creí que esto sería tan complicado… para las madres que vi siempre fue sencillo el alimentar a sus hijos… tan solo bastaba con que le dieran el… ¿?...

De repente, una idea le cruzo por la mente, preguntándose a sí misma si funcionaria o no, después de todo ella aun no… y eso era un requisito imperante para ello.

Nerviosa, la pelivioleta se giró a uno y otro lado, observando que no hubiese nadie presente, y entonces se bajó un poco el vestido hasta que uno de sus grandes pechos quedo en libertad y comenzó a acercar el pezón a la boca del niño.

-Lo siento… sé que no tiene nada de leche, pero al menos te servirá de chupón hasta que se te pueda preparar algo de comer…- Se disculpó de antemano la mujer a segundos de que la hambrienta boca del pequeño se apoderase de su pecho.

Sin que la Sekirei se percatase, justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso al padre del bebe quien ni bien levantara la vista sus ojos casi se salieron de las orbitas ante la surrealista escena.

-¡Noooo!...-

Dando un brinco de la sorpresa, la mujer se giró hacia dónde provenía el grito de Minato quedando frente a él y dándole involuntariamente un primer plano de su pecho desnudo.

-¡PUHHHH!- Enrojeciendo ante la vista de la exuberante parte desnuda de la hermosa mujer, Minato se giró bruscamente quedando de espaldas a la pelivioleta y dándole el tiempo suficiente a esta para que se cubriese- lo… ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó de forma atropellada.

-N… no, yo… ¡yo debería disculparme!…- Farfullo Kazehana mortalmente colorada al haber sido descubierta.

-¿Eh… ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?...-

-Ah, yo… no… solo… solo intentaba darle de co… comer…- Balbuceaba Kazehana cada vez más roja- Kyou-chan lloraba y yo solo…

-En… entiendo- Replico el chico dándose la vuelta y acercándose a una por entonces humeante de vergüenza Kazehana de la cual recupero a su hijo.

-Lo… lo siento…- Se disculpó la mujer sin ser capaz de mirar al chico a la cara.

Sintiendo algo de pena por la vergüenza de la Sekirei, el pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro antes de sonreírle de forma amable.

-Tranquila Kazehana… todas las mujeres tienen su instinto materno ja ja ja…-

-Ah…- Musito la pelivioleta con cierto alivio al ver que el Ashikabi no se veía enojado.

-De todas formas, no te detuve por ningún asunto raro- Continuo Minato sin perder su sonrisa- sino por esto…- Acercándole el niño a la mujer, Minato le abrió la boca para mostrarle el nacimiento apenas imperceptible de los primeros dientes del bebe- ¿los ves?...

-Si… son sus dientes…-

-Si… si le hubieses dado el pecho más que amamantar te hubiese mordido y lastimado-

-Oh, ya veo…-

-Sí- Asintió Minato volviéndose a mirar a su hijo- ¿Huh?, ¿a qué viene esa cara de disgusto?- Le pregunto al pequeño al ver como este hacia una mueca de molestia.

-Buu… buu…-

-No me seas tan precoz…- Lo regaño- cuando crezcas podrás tener todos los pechos que desees, pero de momento eres muy pequeño para eso…

``Y de todas formas no es como si fueses a recordar algo de eso en el futuro´´.

-Aquí tienes tu chupete…- Le dijo entregándole a su hijo un objeto blando y frio y poniéndoselo en la boca el cual fue inmediatamente saboreado por el niño quien, olvidándose de la anterior ''pelea'' con su padre le sonrió muy contento, sus pequeños ojitos brillando de felicidad…- eres un niño muy conformista ¿eh?...

Contemplando un momento la carita extasiada de su niño, Minato luego se lo volvió a entregar a Kazehana.

-¿Podrías sostenerlo un momento?- Le pidió.

-S- sí, claro- Acepto la mujer.

Pasado de manos de vuelta a la Sekirei, el niño se la quedo viendo apenas un instante antes de volverse hacia su padre al cual no le quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento mientras este se dedicaba a prepararle su comida.

``Definitivamente para este niño, su padre es sin dudas su persona favorita´´ Pensó la mujer divertida, siguiendo la mirada del pequeño ``Y puedo entender muy bien el porqué´´.

Terminando de preparar la leche tibia y depositarla en el biberón, Minato regreso con la mujer retomando a su hijo, acunándolo en su brazo izquierdo mientras le daba de comer con su mano derecha.

Sonriendo tiernamente ante la dulce imagen del momento padre/hijo, Kazehana se le acero lentamente.

-Eres un padre maravilloso Minato-kun…- Le susurro acercándole el rostro de manera intencional hasta dejárselo a solo un par de centímetros del sonrojado del pelinegro y, siguiendo de largo hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca del oído del chico- lamento mucho la perdida de tu mujer…- Le susurro, su voz destilando tristeza y compasión en cada una de sus letras- sin lugar a dudas hubiese sido una grandiosa madre…- Siguió separándose del pelinegro y observando al niño beber su leche al cual se acercó para darle un suave beso en la frente antes de volver su vista a Minato, entregándole otra sonrisa y comenzar a retirarse en silencio de la cocina.

Aun ligeramente conmocionado, Minato la vio marcharse, caminando seductoramente hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿Kazehana?...- La detuvo antes de que saliera.

-¿Si?-

-Tú también… tú también serias una grandiosa madre…- Le sonrió.

-…-.

-…-.

-… Solo si tú fueras el padre Minato-kun…- Le devolvió la mujer guiñándole un ojo antes de retirarse.

-Eh… ¿Ehhh?...-

**MSEAdNsHys10S**

Caminando lentamente por la calle en dirección a la posada, se acercaban dos figuras, una de ellas, la más pequeña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color sobresaliendo el enorme tamaño de su busto, la otra, un poco más alta, de largo cabello gris y ojos también grises, ambas utilizando los mismos trajes oscuros y apretados al cuerpo y envueltas en unas capas grises con el símbolo Sekirei tallado a la altura de la parte alta de su espalda.

Con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, la peligris se volvió hacia su compañera.

-Esto es extraño en ti…- Murmuro- nunca me hubiese imaginado que también querrías venir a visitar a Mu-chan… ¿realmente te preocupas por ella verdad?...

La castaña la ignoro por completo, avanzando sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-No me digas… ¿puede ser que te hayas quedado triste al no poder despedirte de ella la última vez?- Le pregunto burlona.

La mirada fría de la castaña se giró hacia ella advirtiendo peligro para su salud si seguía por ese camino.

-… O quizás… ¿es que estas interesada en su Ashikabi?- Continuo Karasuba aparentemente ajena al peligro que suponía provocar a su compañera- Sinceramente me sorprendí cuando descubrí que el Ashikabi de Mu-chan era el mismo que el de esa inútil de Benitsubasa… hu hu… a este paso, terminare por creerme todas esas tonterías del presidente acerca del destino… ¿Verdad… Yume?...

-Karasuba…-

-¿Si?...-

**-…Cierra la boca…-**

-…Que miedo, que miedo…-

Guardando silencio, las dos Sekireis continuaron hasta llegar al umbral de la cerca de madera ante la cual se detuvieron para observar dentro percatándose de la presencia de una chica junto a la puerta de entrada que les daba la espalda, la chica, estaba doblada por la mitad, riéndole por lo bajo a algo que su cuerpo no permitía ver a las visitantes.

-Bien, Kyou-chan, un pasito a la vez, un pasito a la vez je je…- Se reía la chica caminando lentamente de espaldas sin dejar su posición inclinada, sus brazos estirados hacia delante fuera de la vista.

-¿Mu-chan?-

-¿?- Incorporándose apenas, la Sekirei de Minato giro su cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro y reconociendo inmediatamente a las dos mujeres allí de pie, esperándola- ¡Yume-sama!, ¡Karasuba-sama!- Exclamo muy contenta, regresando levemente su vista al frente tomando entre sus brazos eso con lo que estaba hablando antes de girarse por completo hacia las Sekireis del Escuadrón Disciplinario y correr a su encuentro como una niña pequeña ante la llegada de su madre.

-Mu-chan…- Sonrió Karasuba con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos- es bueno volver a vert…

Y allí, una Musubi cargando en brazos a Kyoutaro se detuvo ante ellas sonriendo radiante de volver a ver a sus ''tutoras''.

Con sus bocas levemente abiertas por la sorpresa, Yume y Karasuba se quedaron perplejas observando al pequeño humano que se aferraba con sus manitas al cuerpo de la inocente castaña.

-Eh… ¿Ehhhh?...-

**#º-#########- Aº-SSSSSSSSS #º-#########**

**Hasta aquí, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy XO.**

**Hola ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien je je je, acá me les estoy apareciendo de nuevo tras mucho tiempo para traerles a ustedes el capítulo 6 de Un Padre Ashikabi que espero como siempre haya sido de su gusto y que no lo esta haciendo solo puesto que tambien eh actualizado Holocausto Sekirei subiendo ya su capitulo 3, ¡YEAHHH!.**

**Acerca del capítulo de la fecha, se puede ver como las chicas comienzan a acostumbrarse a la presencia del dúo padre/hijo ambos muy queridos por la féminas de la posada ja ja ja ja ja. También Minato ha obtenido otra Sekirei más, aunque esta vez fue debido a una malinterpretación del lenguaje de Ku-chan XO.**

**Y Sobre el final se nos vino la aparición de Yume y Karasuba las cuales quedaron K.O de la sorpresa al ver a Musubi con su ''hijo'' je je je ¿Qué pasara con este trio?.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo tendremos el desenlace de esta particular situación, Minato obtendrá una Sekirei más para su harem y una madre más para Kyou-chan je je je.**

**Y ahora, les doy la bienvenida a la sección de respuestas a los reviews:**

**Primero para Qwaiser-izanagi; Con respecto a Miya, no está incluida en el Harem principal pero si, ciertamente tomara el papel de ''madre'' de Kyoutaro.**

**Segundo para El angel de la oscuridad: Sep, la esposa de Minato fue Chiho (por esa razón Uzume no estaba alada ya que Chiho no existe en este fic XO), ¿Qué comes que adivinas?...**

**Bien como siempre, muy agradecido por los Reviews, alertas y favoritos, doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que espero puedan continuar con su apoyo inspirador.**

**Mención aparte aviso que eh comenzado un nuevo fic ''Lazos Invisibles'' de la serie de Torre de Dios (el capítulo 2 ya lo tengo listo y lo subiré dentro de muy poco), así que a todos los que conozcan y les guste esa serie espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia que tengo confianza en que les gustara y a todos los que no conocen Torre de Dios los exhorto a YA MISMO ir volando a leerla XO.**

**Bueno, eso será todo por el momento, me despido con el ya clásico dejen Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


End file.
